


Week With You.

by Cautious_Yuu



Series: Marionette Heart [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cuteness is justice, Date and stuff, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Pain, Romance, Self-Harm, True Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautious_Yuu/pseuds/Cautious_Yuu
Summary: "I wish upon a falling star, even if it is only for a little while, I wish to spend my time with Mitake san." Yukina gazed upon the black sky after finding about Ran's secret. She don't know why her heart is beating like craze and it hurts so much, don't know why her mind keeps on invading the cute smile of Ran?? Without even knowing, Yukina had already been in love with Ran. But only after finding out about Ran's secret that her heart self-accessed that love Yukina had for Ran.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Series: Marionette Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940302
Comments: 42
Kudos: 108





	1. Feeling between you and me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yeah! This is a╰(＾3＾)╯fictional story about bang dream franchise. So there will be a lot of changes from original story. Hmm~ wait a minute, since it is a fan based of course it is different otherwise it would be just a copy of original...  
So let's leave it at that. You got the idea, right.../ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

"Finally it is over."

Saying that, I get up from my seat and packed my backpack before getting ready to head for cafeteria. Well, that was my plan before my childhood friend who sits next to me call out to me. Her name is Lisa Imai, a brown hair girl with pony tail and her style, what you call it; Gyaru or something. Despite her style, she is extremely good girl.

"Yukina, wanna head to rooftop? I made some cookies."

"Sure!"

I mean it wouldn't hurt and I do love her homemade cookies. So with just few exchange of words, we headed toward the rooftop. But little did I know, this little event is going to be life changing event.

...

"Hmm?!"

"Ran?!"

When we headed toward the rooftop, I saw a first year student sleeping peacefully on a rooftop with a small dairy and a pen in her hand. Well, I guess she must be thinking of writing lyrics for her next song. I never thought I would find her sleeping like this. Eyes closed, each ear contains a earphone bud, a dairy and pen in her hand, leaning against wall, her signature guitar leaning by her side, I have to agree, she is cute like cat while sleeping. Well, if only she could be like this when talking to me...

"I never thought we would find Ran being so unguarded and peaceful, did we Yukina? Should we wake her up?"

"No, it's ok. Even if she wakes up, we would do nothing but fight. Let's head over that corner so we wouldn't disturb Mitake san."

"I guess that make sense."

We headed toward the corner of the top so we wouldn't come to the sight of her even if she wakes up. I'm sure we would end up in awkward situation so better prevent it before it happens. I wonder if we would ever talk normally, something like two regular high school girls having conversation. When I think of it, pretty much sound impossible. But I wouldn't hate having normal conversation with Mitake san...

...

...

"That was some good stuff. Wanna head back, Lisa?"

"Yeah sure. Though I would like to stay here for a bit. It feels fresh."

"It sure is. But break time is almost over. Though Mitake san sure seems peaceful as ever."

"Mmm~hmm~"

"What is it?"

"Nothing~ Hehe~"

Lisa sure is weird sometime. I don't know what she is trying to say for sure but I have a feeling she was trying to tease me and for some reason it is linked to Mitake san. Did I say something?

Well leaving that aside, we should head back but before that could happen, we heard a ringtone. A ringtone was beautiful. A sole guitar being played without any songs or co-ed with other instrument. Not that I'll ever admit but it was beautiful like being played on a empty space without any outer noises. Even now I have a feeling I'm hearing nothing but the melody of guitar and I'm sure the only who played it is non other than Mitake san herself.

I would like to keep on hearing it but Mitake san slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her phone finally sliding the receiving call bottom, ending the beautiful melody. 

"Hey Dad..."

I couldn't her from other side but based on what Mitake san said, it must be her dad. I heard she never gets along with her dad, so I wonder why would he call during lunch time.

"What's wrong? Your voice is softer and it feels like you cried before... Let me guess, doctor said something, didn't he?"

I wonder what they are talking about, doctor and stuff... Normally I wouldn't care about such thing but I wonder why am I so interested? Why do I want to hear more and find out what they are talking about? I know I shouldn't pry but... I want to know more, more about Mitake san.

"Hmm~ within one week, huh?"

One week... Is Mitake san and her father planning something? But why would that make her father cry?

"Ahaha... Looks like you can't talk properly. Let's talk after you have calm down. Oh and one last thing, can I do whatever I want for a while week?"

"Afraid you say. Of course not. And don't worry, I won't do something that will decrease the days."

"Mmm~ see you at home."

Saying that Mitake san pressed the end bottom cancelling her call with her dad. I don't know even why am I feeling something like this but right now it feels like my own body refuse to listen to me. A sad but tearing feeling rose within my heart.

My eyes never left Mitake san, like everything around us disappeared and she is the only existence remain. Mitake san slowly rised her hand in the sky and folded it like she was trying to grab something and mumble to herself. Her voice was low but still loud enough for us to hear and it was a sentence I didn't like one bit as for why even I can't describe it yet.

"Afraid huh!! Hehe... Of course dad, I'm afraid. I mean who wouldn't be after hearing they are going to die in one week."

Eh!!

"Yu,yukina... What is Ran sa,saying?"

Even though Lisa's voice was silvering, I paid her no mind because I can't even hear her properly. My mind feels like it is going black. My whole reason is cease to nothing. Mitake san is going to die within a week and is that a reason her dad was crying? Doctor said it... It has to be some kind of stupid joke, right... Doctor are no god so everything they said are not necessarily to be happen.

I still find a different answer to Mitake san's call to keep my intact. Even I don't know what am I doing? Even in all this, my eyes never left Mitake san, wherever she goes, my eyes followed her. Before long, Mitake san grabbed her guitar which was by her side and put her left hand on the edge of guitar raising it above slowly and placed the rest on her lap (damn! lucky guitar). With that she started playing it with her signature black pick with 'A' red in color written on it.

She played her guitar, this melody, I heard it before as her phone ringtone. It is more profound hearing it live than as a phone background. It was beautiful, I agree I never heard it before. The melody was so beautiful that all my worries vanish like thin air. The music contains sadness, a song of its own with a flow of different memories. Even though it was just a tone being released from strings, it contains a story, a sad story is being told from that melody. A story about a young girl, a girl running, running toward the light. 

While I thought I was emerged in a melody, a realized someone was shaking my shoulders. When I looked toward the source, I saw my childhood friend with a worried face.

"Yukina, are you alright? You are crying."

When she mentioned it, the first thing I did was touch my eyes. I can't believe it, I was crying. I never realized. It feels odd, like I'm somewhat a different person.

"Yu,Yukina!!?"

I wiped out my tear and said to her, "It is nothing. Let's head back."

"Right..."

I thought our voices were loud so I checked if Mitake san heard us but she was in her own world to realize. But inside my heart, I feel relieved. Right now, seeing Mitake san scared me. I don't want her to find me in such pathetic state. So, I made my way out of here with Lisa in a sneaky way.

...

...

How much longer, how much time have I been in this state? School hour is probably over seeing how everyone is getting up from their seats and packing their belongings. After hearing everything in rooftop, I can't keep up with my brain. Even if as a hope , I want Mitake san to come here and say 'I knew you two were hiding... so as a payback, I played a prank on you.'. I don't think I can lie to myself but I want it to be false, I want everything to be just a dream.

\---I don't want **Ran** to die...

I wonder why am I feeling like this? Thinking that I slowly tried to stand up only to find out, I lose all the strength in my body. I can't control my body like it is refusing me. Did I overworked myself? I don't know but the last thing I remember is slowly falling down before losing my consciousness...

...

"Ugh! My head hurts"

Crying in agony, I slowly opened my eyes. The scenery in front of me is completely different from before. Ah right! I remember losing my consciousness so this must be infirmary. I looked around to confirm my suspicious but I was shocked. Not because of my room, true I was in the infirmary but because there was a girl watching over me.

If you ask me, I have to agree, she is a top notch beauty. A cool type girl with black hair and red gems like eyes. And one of her bang being dyed in red. There is a small pocket size book in her hand and she is sitting by my side on a chair with her legs overlapping each other. I'm kinda happy she is looking at me with concern on her eyes. I wonder why am I happy though but when I think about her conversation on a rooftop, I feel like my heart is being forcefully grabbed by someone and squeezing it as hard as they can. But still, despite the pain, I slowly opened my mouth to call her out. It feels like if I don't call her out, she is going to fade away.

"Mi,mitake san..."

"Minato san, are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

What are you talking about? If anyone, it is you. I want to say that to her, confirm it whether it is true or not but still, my mouth betrays me. I can't bring out the word to say to her.

"I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Is that so?! Then I'm glad. I was worried when I heard you fainted in class... Ah!! I mean from rival perspective, I don't want to see you sick and hold back on me. That's all."

Why are you smiling? You're the one who is in pain, but still how can you be worried over someone else. And rival... then wouldn't you be holding on me? I don't get it, why can't I say this to you? Why does my heart hurt so much. It is painful to bear. I can't even think properly. I can still hear Mitake san calling out to me and her voice proves how much worried she is over me but I did nothing but put my hands over my face and let the tears filled my eyes.

* * *

To be continue↝


	2. Two hearts! Two beats!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran carries Yukina back to her home like a princess which Yukina finds out after having a talk with Lisa but Yukina notice something isn't right with Lisa and just what happened to Lisa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup~ So uhh, why am I writing notes again. Ah right, to remind you that Ran doesn't make her entry at all despite being a main focus along with Yukina. I don't think she made that much debut in first chapter too.  
Anyway this chapter is mainly focused in Lisa X Moca moment which infact doesn't make any sense at all.  
Please don't hate me!!

Yukina's room 21:33/Dec 18

"So how are you feeling, Yukina?"

"How am I? I can't really recall what happened? The last I remember is seeing Mitake san and next thing I was in my room. My mind is bit fuzzy but I don't think there is any problem within me."

"Well, as long as you are fine, you had us worried there you know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Lisa is currently residing in my room. Having her here right now of all time is putting my mind in ease. I don't recall much but looks like I caused some scene... Sign~ why me of all people?? I can recall crying, seeing Mitake san at that time made my heart ache. And worst part, I lose my consciousness while crying.

It is seriously embarrassing because Mitake san was the one who brought me back home, I can't believe I let her see me in such pitiful state. Just thinking about it makes me want to kill myself. Mitake san is the last person that I want to see me in such situation. How am I going to face her next time?

"Listen Yukina, it is shame you fainted but you could have seen Ran's face. She was adorable when she was worried over you. She was like mother hen trying to protect her child. Haha..."

"Ehh~ Mitake san was worried over me and she was that tensed over me..."

"Uh-huh!!"

Damnit, damnit all. Why? I want to see Ran adorably worried over me, fusing over me... Why was I fainted? But I guess she wouldn't fuse over me for nothing. I feel happy that Mitake san is worried over me but just the thought of her conversation in roof is enough to bring ache to my heart.

Just what is Mitake san to me!!? Well, I can come with two conclusion... I have always looked at her as my rival, because of my habit, even if I didn't mean it, I looked down on her. Despite not wanting to admit, I loved her voice, she is awesome but this ache, it only happened after that conversation, so I can't tell what is my true feeling... First, after hearing her situation and losing my rival, is it causing me to pity her? Or second, the feeling I have for her is LOVE?

Just what is it? I'm sure it must be first because love between two girls, that is ridiculous... If it is second, I'll do nothing but cause her unnecessary trouble. No, no, it has to be first. Leaving that aside, right now something else is causing me trouble and that trouble is Lisa. Her voice, it is somehow different from usual...

"Lisa..."

"What is it?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"Eep!!"

"Don't 'eep' me..."

Just what was that 'eep' anyway?

"What do you mean, Yukina? I'm not in any trouble."

"How to say it? You are acting like a old hag who is waiting for her death."

"What do you mean by 'old hag waiting for her death'? Apologize to all the old <strike>hag</strike>, ahem... old women right now."

"Sorry, that sounded bit mean but you don't sound like your usual cheerful self. So if something is troubling you, then you can share with me. Well, if you don't want to, it is fine but still..."

Thank you, Yukina. It is amazing that you can tell that I'm in trouble despite me trying so hard to hide it. I expect no less... [Lisa's Pov]

"You see, I had a fight with Moca."

* * *

Convenience store Working hour/Dec 18

"Please, don't joke like that, Lisa san. That joke isn't funny to begin with."

Hah~, why is this happening? I just want to confirm what Ran said in the roof and figured, it would be more efficient to ask Moca directly but seriously, I messed up a big time. I didn't think Ran would be hiding herself from rest of Afterglow.

I shouldn't have said a thing. I knew about the fact that Ran really didn't want to worry her friends and the type of girl who likes to keep her trouble to herself but I thought Ran must have told them about her illness since they are childhood friends and all. But me, I just had to open by big mouth. Moca always talked about Ran this and Ran that all the time, so I should have known. How can I be so stupid?

Well, I can't do a thing about it now, can I?

"Moca, listen, uhm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startled you like that and I might have heard wrong thing. No, I'm sure what I heard is all wrong. So, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have blurted out such thing."

"Sign~ Lisa san, you don't have to be so apologetic. If anything, Moca is the one who should be sorry to shout at you. Moca knew Ran has a habit of hiding her problems and keep it to herself but when you suddenly mention about Ran dying, it just... I don't know, made my mind went blank. Sorry, I can't really describe it, guess what Moca don't want is to lose her best friend and Moca knows that Lisa san would never lie to Moca. So~ Moca chan is sorry too~"

Aoba Moca, a short croppy ivory blonde hair you are seeing by my side is a junior who works at the convenience store as me but that aside she is also my lover and that is a secret from everyone. Even now, whenever she talks about Ran, it brings odd feeling in my heart. Usually she has a sleepy demeanor and speaks with a slow, monotone voice but right now she is aggressive like a tiger.

You know Moca--

"For a long time, I have always been jealous of Ran. There were times where I even wished I could replace Ran so I can be with you, laugh with you, hold hand with you, there was just so many things I wished I could do with you. I truly envy Ran. I even thought about giving up on you because I can't even hold a candle against Ran. Really really, I tried so hard so you would look at me."

Why? Please stop saying stupid things... I don't want Moca to see me like this. I'm really stupid. Why am I saying things that will have opposite effects but even so, for some reason, I can't stop saying weird things. 

"Eh... Wha,what are you saying, Lisa san? Right now, we're--"

"Of course, we're lover."

"Then--"

"I was happy and I'm happy. That day when I thought of giving up on you Moca, you actually confess to me without any thought of consequences. It made me cry that you actually thought of me as your love interest..."

"I don't get it Lisa san, just what are you trying to say?"

I wonder what am I trying to say too. No, I just want to clear things up. You are the last person I want to have a fight...

"But you know Moca, no matter how much jealous I'm of Ran, I will never joke about her in such sense. She is the person you respect Moca, so I respect her too. So I want you to think about what I said..."

Nooooo~ that's not what I want to say at all. What is this? Is my mouth playing tricks like moving on its own or what?

"There~ there~"

Eh... Eh!!? Moca, why are you suddenly head patting me? Although I want to say that it kinda feel so comfortable that I can't even say a single word 'stop'. But since she looks like she is back to normal, I guess it's ok...

Or that's what I thought but...

"Lisa san, sorry but I don't think I'm feeling well so I will go home for today. Sorry for leaving everything to you."

"R,right..."

I can't even say anything to her. I feel so pathetic.

* * *

Yukina's room

I'm seriously worst. I shouldn't have blurt out anything. Me and my worst mouth. I just thought that maybe Moca knew something about Ran but who knew Ran was hiding it from Afterglow members too. 

But I should have guessed Ran must have her reason to hide it from her friends. Wouldn't it have been better if I had just apologized and brushed it off as joke. I just have to go on and on with unnecessary stuff.

I can't even imagine what is going to happen tomorrow. How am I suppose to look at Moca and Ran in face when I just blurted out the secret of Ran like nothing. I can see it, all the rage and darkness on front of my eyes.

"Umm, Lisa? Are you alright? You went to deep thinking after saying you and Aoba san had a fight."

"!! Yukinaaaa~ what should I do?"

"Li,Lisa... Stop crying. And snot, stop rubbing your face on me."

"Don't be so cold with your childhood friend."

"That's not the point and your snots is spreading. And please go back to your room, you should probably rest. Your condition looks worse than mine."

"Hic* I gu,guess you are right. I should probably rest."

...

...

Ah... Such a long day. First all that matters with Mitake san and now Lisa too. It is just really tiring. Lisa went to her room but I hope she is ok. Something big must have happen to make her mentally exhausted but I can't say I'm fine too. And my heart ache whenever I think of Mitake san... Just what are you Mitake san? It is all your fault, you know. Yawn*

[Unknown to Ran herself, she caused quite an uproar on hearts of three people.]

* * *

To be continue―→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again...


	3. Let's Hear It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why are you here, senpai?' is what Ran thought when she suddenly saw Yukina in her room. And on the other hand, there is a story following the relationship of Moca and Lisa before this fiction take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear my wish and let this story fill the heart of every reader. [Sorry for grammar, teehee]  
This chapter finally introduce Ran, to her fullest...  
Yayyyyy!!!!!

Ran's room/ Dec 18/19:22

"Achoo~"

Someone must really be missing me nowadays huh?

"Oho~ looks like you caught a cold, Ran chan?

What do you know, never in a million years did I thought I would hear Tsugumi in threatening voice... Not only that surrounded by four cold stares and one stupid stare is really asking for too much. How much am I wishing to be left alone?

And you stupid father, if you're here just to show that stupid look, not helping your daughter in a pinch, then get lost from my room. I already have got enough people, more than I can handle. [Excluding her father, there are only four other and all are members of afterglow].

You don't understand, if a stare can kill people, I would be dead thousand times. These four are eyeing me like a hawk and just being in front of them is like being in front of thousand people.

_-Sigh* How did all this happen? I thought I was profoundly hiding the fact about my fate._ Isn't that a bit exaggeration, well who cares. That isn't important right now. 

"So uh well you know... right, I'm sorry."

Best solution in the whole universe, just put a innocent smile on your face and apologize. Fufu, works like a charm.

"Don't try to play innocent, Ran.", stated Tomoe.

"Tch~"

I can't believe, the best solution in the whole damn multiverse didn't work. [Didn't you say universe before?] That isn't important, what is important is my own situation.

"You just clicked your tongue, didn't you?"

"Ah leader, that was just a slip tongue, please don't mind."

Plan two, if your innocence didn't work, be as polite as you can.

"No, you don't have to try so hard, Ran chan."

Why? I'm being read like a open book. Well, I guess we all are childhood friends for nothing. And there is another one troubling me more than I can think and that one is--

"Moca chan, are you okay? You have been quite for a while."

Thanks for the head start Tsugumi. Yup, that main problem is Moca. Ever since she entered to my room, she has been doing nothing but staring dagger at me. I can't really tell how people feels but even I can see it.

Even though I'm being cornered and plastering with tons of killing stares and questions, I know it is all just for letting out their frustration and sadness piled up inside their head or maybe they want to clarify that I'm not going to die from my own mouth. I can just see it by the water line that connects their eyes and chin through their cheeks, I can tell they were crying.

I mean, before they came to my room, they asked a lot of questions to my stupid father and well, he wasn't able to keep on hiding and blurt out everything. _-Well, it's not like I wanted to hid all this from them too but I don't want them to worry about such unnecessary thing._ But what I want to know is how they find out?

If I wanted to die then I would like to keep quite about it, I don't want to see my friends like this. I really don't understand human emotions, don't everyone have to die one day. Well, someone die first while some later, 'even the couple who swear to give each other support till they die' won't die at the same time. I guess if my friend were to die I would be sad, I think I would probably cry a lot. But at the end, it will still happen that is suppose to happen.

And because of this, I really didn't want my friends to find out about it but at the end, they found out. Me and my dad both knew that someday I'm gonna die, it is just we didn't know when that was. There was many things that was out there which only shorten my life span and over exciting myself is one of them. Of course, because of this, my father always wanted me to become florist and keep calm and I knew he was worried over me but I also don't want to spend my remaining life sticking to flowers, so I guess I might wanted to enjoy my life when I have all the chances in the world.

I thought maybe, if I'm going to die, then I just wanted to die silently because I knew something like this will happen. If I die without anyone knowing, then maybe they will be only sad for a day or two and move on, and of course I thought that. I'll die without worrying them a bit but well, look where at we now. All my thought and process of hiding it from them went to shopping with no return.

At the end, my thought of hiding hurt them more. Maybe if I had told them when we were little, maybe this matter wouldn't have come to this situation. I really am a scumbag, ain't I? I sure am going to hell after dying. So I guess I should start planning what am I going to do after reaching hell... Would I be skin to hot oil, I don't want that but if that is my punishment for making my friend cry then I guess I should man up and... no women up and accept it.

What am I even thinking about? Right now, I should start by convincing my friends that it will be all right. Ugh!! Just what am I suppose to do in such a situation? O God! if you exist, then help me take all the worries of my friends and bring them the world of happiness, grant them the life full of blossom. But I guess god isn't helping me, tch! useless. Guess I have to say something, anything but what...

"Uh, umm, listen everyone, well, I, let's see, I mean, I'm sorry, really really sorry. I know my sorry at this point is for naught but I really mean it. I'm always like this, causing trouble for everyone, always hurting others. I'm truly sorry. And, Moca... are you alright? I... really don't know what to say but I'm sorry."

Am I making matter OK or worse but I can't really think of anything else to say. I don't think I'm really capable of thinking anything else and really don't know what else to say, at the end I'm just letting my mouth run on its own. 

"Why?" Moca let out a small cry.

"Hmm~"

"Why didn't you say anything when we were little? Am I... no are we that untrusting?"

"No, that's not what was on my mind, well, I thought I'm just going to keep troubling all of you... or not. Well, it plays part but I thought if I had told you, I thought maybe you won't be friends with me anymore, I was afraid, so maybe I was convincing myself as a fact of worrying you all. I'm a freak at the end who is just going to disappear one day and if you all had learned that, I thought you guys would leave me too. Sorry, my answer isn't really backing up your question up."

Just when I finished the last line, I felt it. A flow of pain spreading through my cheek. It took me quite a few minutes to realize that Moca was the one who slapped me, of course it was just my imaginary time, in reality barely second passed. I realize something, if a slap can hurt this much then...

Suddenly a terror roamed in my head--

"Moca, I don't want to be inside oil."

"Huhhhh~!!? What the hell are you saying?"

"Because it might really, like super really hurt to be boiled in the hot oil."

And thus, I came to realize that my last line was really unnecessary and I don't see any funny points there to laugh but it is still great to see all my friends laughing. But the cost is really expensive, it is embarrassing.

"Ahaha, it was really refreshing, can't believe you thought that far."

Yeah right, thanks Tomoe. That really doesn't comfort me.

"Ran~"

"I'm really glad you're back to normal. You've been really gloomy since your job, it is really nice to see you back to normal." 

And what can I tell you... I received another slap, much more hurtful than before and I'm barely step behind crying.

"Gee Moca, stop hitting me."

"Your fault for making Moca chan angry~. Stop saying sorry and sorry again and again. Second, you're not freak, you are our Ran~ so no way I can take it when you belittle yourself. Third, I'm angry you didn't tell us and kept us on dark, Moca chan is super duper~ angry. But... I guess I really shouldn't have found out, my heart felt like it was crushed under some rock~"

"Oh right, Moca, so how did you exactly find out about all this?"

"Now that you mention it~, I should probably apologize to Lisa san, first thing in the morning. I had a fight with her after all..."

"Fight... I thought you are going out with Lisa san."

"Ehhhh~ how, when?? Why do you know of such thing Ran?"

"We all know about it, Moca chan. And if you ask how, then---"

* * *

Haneoka/ Pre-fiction event

"Moca has been acting weird all day, hasn't she?"

"You think so too, Ran chan."

"But Moca is always weird."

"Well, I don't think you're wrong, Himari but today's Moca is even weirder."

Our four girls are talking about currently missing piece of Afterglow while looking around the school. Or more precisely, they are searching for a missing piece Moca who is acting weird since the morning.

"Hmm... Isn't that Moca chan?"

While searching for Moca, they all came toward back balcony from where they can view the entire backside of school. And of course, Tsugumi pinpointed the location of Moca who was standing their alone fidgeting and from the look of it, it looks like she is waiting for someone and of course she is still acting weird like she was in the morning.

While girls were still thinking who Moca was waiting for, from the other side, suddenly gyaru girl showed up. Of course, they all knew who she was. She was from second year, Imai Lisa, their senior. But what they can't tell is why was she here and was she the one Moca was waiting for...

"Umm... Thanks for coming on such short notice, Lisa san."

"Of course but still it is weird for you to call me with a letter, even going as far as putting it on shoe locker. You would have just called me, you know."

Of course their conversation peaked the interest of four girls in balcony. Of course, they had no interest whatever they talk about but the fact that Moca actually used maiden like tricks to call Lisa behind the school really made them curious and enlarged their ears. 

At the same time, Lisa was thinking _-if it is for you, Moca, I'll swim across seven seas to reach you._ Well, even while thinking that, her heart is beating so fast that her heartbeat can be heard across seven heavens. I mean why wouldn't it be, after all Moca actually used a beautiful card to call her behind the school... Each and every symptoms shows that she was actually going to confess to her.

Just by seeing the cards, Lisa actually run as fast as she could to reach here. If she had the race with world's fastest car, then she would have probably put that car to shame. _-That kind of information is really unnecessary._ Well, for Lisa's surprise, Moca actually said something that made Lisa to consider this day as 'Lisa's Day', similar to children's day.

"I'm in love with you, Lisa san. I'm really crazy about you. So please go out with me."

Moca was slightly bowing down, and because of that Lisa couldn't see Moca's face properly but she can still see the redness that reached toward her ears. And surely, wonderful flowers bloomed only to dried out. Reason: Lisa wasn't really sure if she heard right.

After all, Moca, who she is in love with, actually said she loves her. She is crazy about her. It isn't even about the fact that she is actually returning her feeling, no she genuinely confessed her feeling. And then here she was, she thought of giving up on Moca because she always thought that Moca is in love with Ran. 

Lisa was too shocked with the fact that she lost on her own thought, but in this whole event, Lisa wasn't the only one, other four who have been listening, was even more shocked than Lisa herself. I mean why wouldn't they, after all it is bread loving Moca, lazy Moca, who have no interest in anything beside bread and always chewing on bread Moca they are talking about. 

But well, it was Himari who snapped out of it first and followed by others...

"Moca just confessed to Lisa san, didn't she? Ahhh~ how romantic."

"Wow! I never knew Moca chan can be so romantic."

"But will they be alright?"

"I don't know but I think it's Moca we're talking about. She will be alright. And as her friends, no matter her decision we're gonna support her. And second, I really don't think we should be hearing all this. Let's go."

"No~ I want to hear the answer."

"Don't act like spoiled child, leader. We're going in."

And with that, Ran dragged Himari inside like ghost from ghost movies. And even though the other two wanted to listen, they knew that Ran was going to pull them, so they voluntarily went inside. After all they don't want to be dragged inside in a same way as their band leader no matter how much bitter taste it leaves in their mouth.

And since they were childhood friends that they knew Ran isn't that correspondence to human emotions even though she is shy and lone wolf despite acting cool and collective. 

"Lisa san... Lisa san... LISA SAN."

"Eh, eh, ah... Moca."

Lisa was forcefully brought back to reality only to see teary eyes Moca. Well, makes sense considering Lisa completely ignored her right after her confession. 

"Ah Moca, it's not that I'm ignoring you. As a matter of fact..."

"As a matter is fact... what!?"

"As a matter of fact... it's kinda unbelievable. I always loved you, since the day I saw you... So well, I thought if I were to confess, you'll just find it bother since we are both girls but then again here you are, I'm really happy that you felt that way for me, that I'm your love interest. I'm really glad you love me. So instead let me ask you..."

"Well, I, it wasn't also easy for me. I had to bet everything, you know."

"Right, right. Then Moca--"

Lisa then bend down to her one knee giving her right hand towards Moca. Of course she didn't have a ring to offer but well, who cares.

"Moca, I love you. I want to make you mine. So would you be my girlfriend?"

Seeing the bright smile of the one who just asked her, Moca also release a brightest smile she had ever had with tears still overflowing her eyes, finally taking the right hand of Lisa with her own right hand.

"Mmm~ I would love to be yours. I would love to be your girlfriend."

With this, both pulled each other in a warm hug followed by a warm kiss. Happy happy. If only, if only Himari knew she missed all this because of Ran, well Ran would probably be waving at us from heaven right now.

* * *

Ran's room

"Well, we were there when you confessed to Lisa san."

"Ehhh~ and here we thought about keeping our relationship secret."

"By the way, Moca, you heard all this from Lisa san, didn't you? About my situation and every thing..."

"I don't know."

Of course, of course, you don't know. I get it.

"Don't take me for an idiot. 'I don't know' isn't really an answer. And again, like me, you kept your secret too, hiding from all of us. If we hadn't been searching for you, we wouldn't have know about it at all. So in a way, you are guilty as I am. So as a punishment, start speaking."

"Punnnn~"

Moca, for the first time, lost her will to fight. I guess I would love to see Moca who acts shy and all... No...no, I have to get the information on 'how Lisa san find out all about me?' Yosh!! Time to shine, Detective Ran.

Let's get some backup. Even though I know I had a illness and quite deadly to bluff it up, I didn't know how much lifetime I had... But of course, hospital did keep on tap with my check up. So as a matter of fact, after my recent conversation on the roof, I haven't talk about it to anyone else. So my guess, was she on roof when I had the conversation, no... normally I would be alone at that moment but by some chance... Or maybe my stupid father must have leaked out the information... Let's just go with 'Walls have ears' or 'Walls are paper thin'. Well, both are same anyways.

I'm not really a detective, so no point bothering, after all it was just my way to run away from them and what do you know, I'm still being pin downed. Well, I do agree my statement was harsh but it was just to find out... There isn't really need to go as far as calling me--

"Wow! Ran chan is really acting like a demon... Forcing Moca chan to tell the truth."

"Uh-huh!! Even black mailing, using the secret relationship of Moca with Lisa senpai."

"Ran, that is quite the devil work you got there."

No wonder I wanted to run away from reality. But well, it isn't that bad once in a while. And I can't say a thing to return their punches.

"So Moca... What is it?"

And despite that, I'm still focus on Moca...

"Hahhh~ fine...fine... Just to let you know it is your fault, Ran."

"M,my... Moca, you choose love before bff. What a cruel thing to do."

"What are you excepting? And you should be careful before having that kind of conversation. You may not know it but Lisa san and Yukina senpai were having lunch together. Surely on a same roof."

And I'm here, trying to act a bit emotional only to be shot down with another cruel statement. Odd... am I imagining thing? No it can't be... And what do you know, I was kinda right in the track, don't tell me I'm really a great detective...

"But you know... I'm worried if Ran were to die.." Tomoe gathered everyone's attention.

"Don't we have to... search for the new vocalist."

Of course, to finish her already finished statement, like everyone realized something important, they all clapped their hands and added "ohhhh~".
    
    
    Kurasshu

I think I'm going to die before this week.

"Ahaha, don't look so sad Ran, it was just a joke."

"Yeah, which didn't sound that much of a joke."

And thus we all had nothing to talk, so at the end we all laughed like mad man and guess it was fun.

* * *

Ran's room/ 22:25

I really can't sleep. After some laugh, everyone went their way and now I'm alone and no matter how hard I try, I really can't fall a sleep. I shouldn't have slept too much on a roof top.

While I was thinking I shouldn't sleep too much in roof top, suddenly Minato san's face showed up in my mind._ -I wonder why Minato san is the one I suddenly think of? Is it because she heard my conversation_. While I was thinking, someone called me from down stairs.

"Ran, are you awake? If so, you have a visitor."

A visitor. I checked the time and it was quite late to have a visitor. Did Moca or anyone came back? Well, it doesn't really matter.

"I'm awake. Send her up."

I can hear it, a footstep slowly walking towards me, tip tap tap. After a moment, a footstep sounds stop at my door and with a ccccrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaakkkkk~ a door of my door slowly opened. Wait, why am I narrating some horror movie, now I'm scared to even go to sleep.

But to my shock, the one who came from door wasn't Moca, nor was it Tsugumi, neither Tomoe and no, definitely not Himari but the emotionless devil herself. 

"You should go to sleep early, Mitake san."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who came here this late, Minato san."

Yup! It was Minato san, yup! a stoic cool type of person, and a vocalist of Roselia, Minato Yukina. So, what is she doing here at this late anyway?

But before I could say a thing, she put down her bag down and sat beside me on my bed.

"Since, I don't see a futon, let's sleep together."

"Huh!!?"

I don't know what kind of expression I should be making right now. Let's summarise what happened till now: she came here uninvited, went beside my bed and offering to sleep together. What kind of plot is this?

"Why are you so shocked anyway?"

The nerve of this girl...

"You are the reason I'm shocked."

"Hmm!!?"

"Don't give me 'I don't know what you are talking about' look... Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We are going on a date tomorrow."

...

...

...

"Yosh! Please get out."

"Why??"

"What do you mean by 'why'? Don't come here if you are going to blurt out something so stupid."

"You have no idea how much I strength my heart to come here and you have nerve to call it stupid. And stop pushing me."

"Of course, I would call it stupid. And stop being stubborn and get out of here."

Strength her heart... Why did she mean by that? Not that, why did she mention date in a first place? What kind of role playing game is she playing?

"So what do you mean by date, anyway??"

"We are going to spend this whole week together."

Ah right. She also heard all that, didn't she? By any chance, is she...

"Hey Minato san, are you pitying my situation?"

"No, that's not what was on my mind. Really."

When we were pushing and pulling, her sudden turn cause a quite a big accident. We both slipped and she fall toward me causing our lips to accidentally touch and...

Kiss***

* * *

To be continue ☞￣ᴥ￣☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⊂((・▽・))⊃


	4. Love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter how many people lives but all my eyes do is keep searching for your presence. In a dark night, while birds and incests are singing their own melody song, I want to dance with you on their song... Look look, even the moon and stars are looking away slyly watching us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy your time reading this.  
Since I have nothing to tell, let's just go with that...

Dec 18/ pre- accident kissing event

Yukina's room/ 21:45

"How am I suppose to sleep?"

After Lisa left my room, of course she filled my room with all her complaints, I thought of going to sleep to forget about everything but even if I keep turning around here and there, rotating myself like a cat, I can't seem to fall asleep. 

It felt like all my sleepiness was eaten by sleep eating ghost. Uneasy to sleep, how do I say it, it is like writing a new song but it isn't going as planned... Well something like that!!.

"Hmmmm~ ummmm~ uwaaaaa~ fufuha~ Why? Why can't I fall asleep?"

Despite calling out weird noises which is embarrassing as hell, I can't seem to fall asleep. Oh and as long as no one heard me, well I guess that is okay. I wonder if Mitake san would tease me if she heard this??

Well, if nothing is going to work, I wonder if sheep hypnosis will work like they show in tv programs... Well, experience is more benefit than thinking.

"Close your eyes and drift your mind. And then-- One sheep, two sheep, three she--..."

Wait a minute, if it is going to sheep, then I would rather have it other way around...

"Yoshi, I more time--- Close your eyes and drift your mind. One Neko, two Neko, three Neko, four neko--"

Despite calling out for cats, I can't seem to fall asleep. When I close my eyes and put my hand on my chest, the image of Ran plop on my mind. But it isn't unpleasant. I don't think it was possible but maybe this pain of mine, this heartbeat of mine, maybe I really am in love with Mitake san.

This feeling of hearing Mitake san dying, I really hate it. The thought of her leaving me, I don't want that. Mitake san, what kind of person am I to you? I wonder if your heart has even a little bit love for me? To be honest, I really hate to admit it but I think I was in love with you before I knew it... I wish you were lying about what you said in roof but if it was true, I wonder if you're willing to spend that little time you have with me?

Haha, that sure remind me of the drama I watched when I was little and same case, heroine had a car accident and very little to live and protagonist did everything to spend that time with heroine. When I first watched it, I thought 'Why is he even bothering with her? It's not like she is last women left on Earth?', though heroine was saved at the end. Now I think it was silly of me to think of it like that. He did all that because she was love of his life.

And here, I finally get to know something about Mitake san and it is still bad news. I don't think I'll get anywhere near thinking about it but I also want to spend rest of the time with mitake san. I guess the reason for my mind always looking for mitake san is because I fell in love with her.

What a weird situation? I don't even remember when I fall in love with her... Maybe it was the moment I first lay my eyes on her. Or maybe after rooftop incident, maybe not. Now I know why people says you fall in love with someone before you know it. I think I'll be extremely happy if Mitake san is to return my feeling but the possibility is 0.00001%. Ah! my heart hurts more thinking about possibility than her secret.

Love love love... Ah how awesome is this feeling? Feeling to feel special someone, to want special someone, to get special someone, to touch special someone, to smell special someone, to know special someone, and to love special someone... What an amazing feeling this is... I want to smell Ran, wonder how wonderful she smell...

......Ah! Why did it feel like I just lost something inside me? Am I turning into pervert? I looked at time only to find out it is already past 10'o clock. It is Mitake san's fault that I'm having super hard time sleeping so it is obvious that she has to be one to take responsibility. [And this day is known as the day Yukina lost her sanity.]

I dressed myself. I don't think it is nice to went out this late but since father isn't home because of work, it doesn't matter. All I want to is meet Mitake san and be with her. This and this, oh and this. I don't think I need this. Ok, this is enough. After packing necessity, I locked the door and went to the direction of Mitake san's house.

Doki... Doki... Each and every one step I took is equally increasing my heart beat. I don't think what I'm doing right now is sane but it doesn't matter. All it matter is Mitake san. So I don't care what happens if I can be with Mitake san... I want her...

After some moments, I reached in front of the certain house. It smells like a flower. I don't think I ever went to anyone's house this late except for Lisa's. Hahhhh~ okay brace yourself Yukina... Long deep breath~~ Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

After a second of moment, a older man with black hair opened the door and had a confused look in his face. Still he asked with a politeness in his word.

"Excuse me!!!"

"Hello." I replied with same politeness. I think it is natural courtesy. "Is Mitake san home?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Mitake. Do you need something?"

Ah right. He is Mitake san's father. [Actually ~さん (san) means Mr./Ms. as a means of being polite toward said person, so when Yukina said 美竹さん (Mitake san), he confused himself with his daughter. Though I don't think it is really necessary to say all this.)

"I'm sorry but I mean Ra-ran." Ah I said Ran, uwaaah~ this is awesome. 

"Oh right but why would you want to meet with my daughter? Don't you think it is kinda late for night."

His eyes looked suspiciously. I get it alright. Seriously what a pain...

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Minato Yukina, and as you can see I have appointment with Ran to have a sleepover. I hope you don't mind me intruding." Sorry but this is as polite as I can get. Now get out of my way.

"Is that so? Well I guess I don't mind to begin with."

Then the hell are you wasting my time. Don't Yukina, you can't show what you are feeling right now in your face.

"Ran, are you awake? If so, you have a visitor."

Wha- why are you shouting? What should I do? But the answer from upper floor assured me.

"I'm awake. Send her up."

"Well please go ahead." After Mr. Mitake gave his permission, I finally headed upward. Ah, finally I'm going to meet Mitake san. I'm so nervous that I'm forcing myself to even walk. Ah, what should I do? I'm extremely nervous that I'm having hard time walking.

Finally I reached the door. And as nervous as I am, I slowly opened up the door. The moment I opened the door, I saw a extremely cute girl in front of me with the same confusing look sitting on her bed. I went inside and put my things down and finally took a seat beside her.

"Since, I don't see a futon, let's sleep together."

"Huh!?"

"Why are you so shocked anyway? It's not like I'm a ghost or anything."

"You are the reason I'm so shocked."

"Huh!! What are you talking about? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't give me 'I don't know what you are talking about' look... Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Alright, say it Yukina, you can do it. I can here everyone cheering for me. Go for it, Yukina...

"We are going on a date tomorrow."

Our room felt quite. No, it felt like entire world suddenly become quite like only two of us exist. I don't think I hate it if I can be with Mitake san. But after a long break Mitake san finally opened her mouth and blurt out the certain statement.

"Yosh! Please get out."

"Why??"

After such long thinking, wouldn't you be saying 'ok' as an answer? Are you playing tsundere, Mitake san?

"What do you mean by 'why'? Don't come here if you are going to blurt out something so stupid."

Stupid... How dare you call it stupid? Do you have any idea how much it took a troll on my heart? I came to you this late and you call it stupid. Unacceptable...

"You have no idea how much I strength my heart to come here and you have nerve to call it stupid. And stop pushing me."

"Of course, I would call it stupid. And stop being stubborn and get out of here."

...

"So what do you mean by date, anyway??"

Hmm... She wants to know why I want to date her... It is obvious, all I want is to spend time with her, be with her.

"We are going to spend this whole week together."

Odd, for some reason, I felt like I said it in an odd way. Me and my stupid bad habit.

"Hey Minato san, are you pitying my situation?"

Reply fast Yukina. Say it you just want to be with her. I know I can do it but I'm nervous to say it.

"No, that's not what was on my mind. Really."

* * *

Current event/ Dec 18

Ran's room

And end up replying something totally different from what I thought. And since I wanted to say it to her directly, my sudden turn cause quite an amazing accident.

I overlapped her and our lips end up touching each other. It tastes bitter but not the kind of bitter I hate. Well still bitter but a sweet bitter. And I don't, absolutely don't hate the taste, in fact it is something I love more than the taste of sweets itself. I hope I won't be getting addicted to this.

As much as I'm enjoying the lips of hers through mine, I have lots of free things that I can use to enjoy. I don't think I'm doing the right thing but yeah, since it happened as an accident, it is an accident. I'm 100% innocent. 

While I tried to get my tongue to do more things, my left hand slowly reached to the upper part of her body around the chest while right hand towards her leg. Her body heat isn't much different from mine so it was kinda compatible and nice. My left hand finally reached toward her breast, it wasn't that big but it still completely filled my hand, like it's solely made for me. It is soft and enjoyable. I must enjoy every moment was the only thought that came to my mind.

Of course I'm not forgetting my right hand and right knee. While my right hand was enjoying the heat of her thighs, my knee was playing with her center of attraction. I have a feeling that Mitake san wants to moan but my tongue refused to let her do. Being a singer, both of us, we have good control over a breath but we still needed air and that is what made us separate from each other. 

Finally after separating, I came to a sense and looking at Mitake san right now, she has tears flowing down her eyes, I suddenly felt sad. Did I do something wrong? Of course I did. I shouldn't have. Making a girl I love cry, what kind of worse human being am I? I should apologize.

"Mitake san, I-"

I can't say what I want to. It is always like this. Just say sorry. I know it can't make her forgive me for what I did but I still have to.

"Minato san, why... Why did you do this?"

Of course she would be angry. My heart hurts. Mitake san, I'm reall--

"Now I can't get married anymore." And she completed her sentence.

"That's what you are worried about... And you can't get married to begin with... Ah!!"

I think I really did it this time. Mitake san is pouting but I don't think I hate it.

"I knew it that you are here to make fun of me. How dare you to laugh at me even in a situation like this? What you just did was similar to rape. Take responsibility or I'm going to sue you."

What a blissful moment this is...

"Fine I'll take responsibility. How about it? Wanna marry me then?"

"Huh!!? Wha-what are you saying?"

"But didn't you say to take responsibility?" I winked toward her and Mitake san blushed beat red. Though don't know it is because she has a feeling for me or probably how I'm teasing her. Yeah, without a doubt it is latter.

"I didn't mean it in weird way. An-anyway, it is getting late, so you should probably sleep here."

"But didn't you want to throw me out before this?"

"Did you seriously think I'll let you go by yourself this late of a night. Hahh~ I don't even have a strength to talk. I don't know what exactly you want but let's go to sleep."

Doki* I used my hand to hide my face if not Mitake san will see how red I'm right now. This is really bad for my heart, Mitake san you're really unfair. And I really want to hug you right now.

Mitake san slowly made her way toward the bed but it looks like my body reacted more faster than my mind. I, without a second thought, hugged Mitake san from behind. I don't know what kind of face Mitake san is making but through her voice, I can tell she is blushing with equal confusion in her face.

But who am I to talk? I don't think I'm also calm. My face is burning and the hand I used to hind my face is hugging her. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't think she'll see me but still, as cautious I hid my face on her neck. I hope my heat won't reach her.

"Minato san!?"

"Miーtake san..."

We both don't know what to say after this. Just like before, a silent fell upon us. So without thinking we just stayed like this. A bright moon shining upon us, I wonder if anyone saw us, will they think of us as a couple? I think if someone were to think like that, I would be extremely happy. 

Don't know how much time it has been since we stay like this but it felt like eternity. I wish we could stay like this forever but Mitake san's next word cause us to break apart. 

"Umm... Minato san, I think we should go to sleep..."

"Huh!? Ah, right." We both separated and reached for the bed. We're both so overwhelmed by our own feeling that we are both blushing like red tomato.

After I changed, I lied down, facing my back toward Mitake san who was doing the same. The bed wasn't so big so our back was touching each other. Thanks for small bed and thanks for not letting me sleep somewhere was what I thought for a moment only for it to disappear the moment I thought of it. 

Just when I thought that we're gonna fall asleep just like that, Mitake san opened her mouth.

"Minato san!"

"Hmm~"

"Why did you come here this late of a night? It's not like we have any relation except for singing. You came here which was kinda unexpected and did so many unforgivable thing to me. So I was wondering what is it that you want?"

"What do I want? I really don't know what I want exactly? If I have to point it out I want you to look at me, not just as a rival. All the time, every passing moments, all I want is to be with you."

"Be with me? Why? I know you heard me in roof, so you should know. So why?"

"Well I can't really describe it properly but I think it doesn't matter when it comes to the girl I love."

...

"Hmm~ did you fall asleep, Mitake san?"

Looks like it, I'm not surprise seeing how low her voice was but I still wished she heard my last statement but at the same time I'm glad she didn't hear me. I think I should also go for sleep.

I slowly raised my head only to see closed eyes Mitake san beside me. She is really beautiful, isn't she? My lips slowly touched her forehead before returning back. I wonder what kind of dream she is having...

"Good night Mitake san. Sweet dreams."

* * *

To be continue⇏⇏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Yukina notice her feelings but what about Ran? How will their relation process?  
Find it more...  
See ya!!


	5. Amount of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I looked at the moon, I reached out my hand toward the night sky to grab it. No matter how much I tried, I never once caught it. Say Mitake san, are you also like the moon? You are so close to me but every time I reached out my hand for you... Then I realize, just like moon no matter how close you look, you are still so further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the first time I uploaded so soon, so yeah! amazing me... V.

Ran's room/ Dec 19/ 2:15am

"Hahh~ fuuuu~ hahhh~ hahhh~"

My breathing was uncontrollable. It sounds loud, I don't know whether it is because it is so quiet or maybe my breath sounds rough, maybe it is both. I don't like it. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt, like someone is squeezing life out of it.

I had a nightmare... The dream was sad, I really don't know what to do. Looking at sky from the open curtains windows, it is still night. It is quiet, but my heart still feels uncertain. I saw Mitake san died... tears I thought I'm holding back now overflowed from both my eyes. It... it hurts way to much. I grabbed my pajama around my chest area and bend down to calm down this sore around my chest. 

No matter how much I try, this pain nor my tears can I stop. It feels like my whole body was on fire, burning up... But then a small voice put a stop in my suffering...

"Mmm~mhh..."

Without even realizing, I stretched my hand toward my side and tapped it. It was Mitake san. I don't know why but it put me at ease. She is right beside my side, I can hold her. I... I can still touch her. It may be just the sound Mitake san made while turning around but it was enough to let me know she was still here.

She is right here. I don't know why I was acting this way. I can stretch my hand and touch her, hold her. Suddenly a flow of happiness rushed toward me, just by thinking Mitake san is still beside me. I even forget what kind of nightmare I had. But Mitake san is still here and all that matters.

But all in all, in this rush moment, I forget something more important. And that is I'm still tapping Mitake san non-stop. And that was the cause of disturbance in beauty sleep of Mitake san.

"...Mmmmhhmm~ yawnnn~ seriously Minato san, what's wrong?"

"If it is nothing wrong, then stop disturbing other people."

Without even fully opening her eyes, Mitake san started to lecture me. Seriously, if only I could tell how much she is causing trouble for me... But I wonder why can't I bring myself to tell her...

"Ehhh~ Ahaha... It is nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Please go ahead and sleep."

Mitake san barely pushed her half sleepy body to get straight and managed to get in same position as mine. Thereafter she looked at me with somewhat half sleepy concerned eyes.

"...sigh... Just how am I supposed to do that? So tell me what is wrong Minato san?"

"Huh!?"

That was the only word that came out of my mouth. I don't get it, what did she mean by that? Is something wrong with me? I know I'm not grinning nor showing any expression on my face. Oh no, did I wake her doing something odd? Well I technically did. She is angry, isn't she?

"Care to explain why are you crying this late at a night?" And like always, she opened her mouth destroying my thoughts. But unlike my other thoughts, how did she found out? Ah right, I saw a dream and wasn't able to hold back my tears but it should be impossible for Mitake san to find out...

"What are you talking about Mitake san? I just wake up to drink water."

"I don't know why you were hitting me trying to drink water not that I care but I don't think drinking water will turn your eyes red and weak and definitely will not bring crying lines on your cheek."

"My eyes must be sensitive to light. Maybe that's why..."

"And there is a light here."

"Yeah! Moonlight."

"Wouldn't it have been better if you said your eyes were itching."

"Yeah sure, it is itching then. Mmm~"

"Seriously!!"

Well, I tried coming up with excuse. I even nodded with my sentence to make it believable. What a waste of my true talent, it seriously didn't work against Mitake san.

"Sign, well not that I'm the one to talk but I would really like it if you come and talk to me what is causing you trouble. I might not be able to do anything but least I can do is to hear you out. Maybe help you too after all you've been acting weird."

Help me from my pain huh? Hey, Mitake san, would you still be there if I said I'm in love with you. I love you. You are really unfair you know. I wish you would always fight with me rather than being kind to me. It hurts like hell, you know. Sometimes I wish I never fall in love with you. I wish that I never knew you. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this much pain. But somewhere in my heart I think it would make me much more sad to never knew you, to never love you. I don't know much about it myself but I still want to love you, hug you and kiss you.

"Would you really help me, Mitake san?"

"Well if it something I can do."

"Don't worry, it is something you could do."

"Then of course, I would help you."

"Then... Kiss me."

...

"Hahhh~!!? Wha-what the hell are you talking about? Stop joking around."

"Don't worry. I'm not joking around."

"Don't say that like that is something you are proud of. I knew it. Something is definitely wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me. And Mitake san, didn't you say you would help me?"

"Yes and what has that got anything to do with kissing?"

"I'm crying because you stole my first kiss."

"Seriously Minato san, what the hell are you saying? You are the one who kissed me."

"Well if you hadn't pushed, we wouldn't have ended up kissing."

"Well yeah... I mean no, no, how is it my fault? You are the one who came here late at night. If anything, you are the one to blame minato san."

"You shouldn't be shouting at this hour, Mitake san."

"Yeah, sorry I lost my cool."

"Is that so? Well doesn't matter... Give me a kiss or let me kiss you."

"Why is it happening?"

"Well you did promise to help me..."

"I still don't know why kissing had to do anything with it. I feel like I'm battling a losing battle. Since we had already done it, just make it quick."

Wait, seriously... Did she just gave me a permission to kiss her. Well, truth be told, I just said kiss in order to pull myself out of the pain and make her give up but wait seriously. Ah~ should I consider this as my lucky night? So this is the power of love. Fufu, no wonder I won.

"A power of what?"

"A power of lo---..."

Wait, did I say that out loud? Mitake san tilted her head slightly toward right before asking like she was in confusion herself but I'm sure that I only thought that word. Or maybe I did say out loud. Well who cares... All that matter is kissing the brain out of Mitake san.

I cupped her right cheek with my left hand and slowly brought her face toward me while slowly making my way toward her. Her cheek was soft and warm. She was moving her eyes looking from right to left like she was unsure what to do which made her even more adorable but I was glad she didn't have any uncomfortable look. 

Finally I connected both our lips in a gentle way. Ran closed her eyes, in a bright moon shining upon us, she looked like an angel. I don't know why but for now, I'm really glad that my hands can still hold her. Maybe it was because for a second there, I thought she was a kaguya princess.

[A/N: Kaguya princess (かぐや姫) is from old tale of Japan called (竹取物語) taketori monogatari. I'm pretty sure most of you have heard of this story but if you haven't, then I surely recommend you to read it. You can also go and watch the anime. Title goes by kaguya hime no monogatari (かぐや姫の物語). It is the story about bamboo cutter finding a small thumb size beautiful glowing child inside the bamboo. Well just read at your free time. I think even Mt. Fuji (富士山) was named after this tale, though I'm not sure.]

I keep on kissing Mitake san. Well, it was gentle, way to gentle. Our lips was touching each other, my hand was in her cheek while another hand was intertwined with her's. Seriously nothing was happening, and our lips was barely touching but it still felt good. Without a need of letting go of our lips in need of air, just keep on touching her like this, I'm really glad I fall in love with her. I slowly opened my eyes to see Mitake san who has still her eyes closed. She doesn't look uncomfortable so I'm kinda relief.

For an eternity, no matter how many times we die and reborn, I wish that I would always end up loving you. I wish that I would always be connect to you through our own red thread of fate tied to our little finger. Say Mitake san, can you read my thoughts? Funny I hate to admit it to you but I really am in love with you.

After a long time, we both separated from each other and looked at each other. Our breath, we can hear each other's sound of breath. We just stared each other silently, looking at each other's eyes. Mitake san's eyes was nothing like I imagined. It was soft and warmly looking at me. I felt like I can instantly melt in those eyes. But shame to admit it, looking at her just didn't arise the feeling of melting into it. Along with it arise the feeling of lust.

Just that much isn't enough. I don't know why I'm thinking like some old man but I seriously want to kiss the brain out of Mitake san. I know I'm gonna be hated by her but it was still better than regretting later on. 

I pushed Mitake san and pinned her downed the bed and climbed on her. I was sure Mitake san tried to say something but I put my hand, covering her month indicating her not to say anything. Then I took that red streak on my hand and kissed it. Slowly I kissed her nape, her throat and also her chest. I can hear Mitake san moaning. In fact there are so many places of hers I want to kiss but I want to save those places for later.

I finally went for a main feast, her lips. This time, I went on rough, even inserting all my tongue and saliva inside her mouth. I tasted each and every corner inside her, as I thought she was really sweet. I don't know how long but I kept playing with her mouth for long time.

Do you know, kissing on hair means yearning, kissing on forehead means blessing, kissing on nape means attachment, kissing on throat means desire, kissing on chest means ownership and finally kissing on lips means love. I wonder if Mitake san got my message but considering how pure she is, I think not. And yeah, my research prove A-ok✦. 

Unlike last time, this time we truly separated due to need of air. Seriously why can't human live without breathing? After slowly rising up, Ran stared at me. But it wasn't harsh or anything, infact it was opposite and unlike previous attempt, she wasn't crying either. Her face was red and tempting. In that temptation, I licked my lips. Her scent still rose in my lips, seriously filled with sweetness.

"Umm~ Miーnato san, you aren't heavy or anything but please get up of me. I'm having hard time breathing."

"Hmm~ ah sure."

Saying that, I get up and went to side and sleep beside her. How do I say it, my heart still desire more, more of Mitake san but I think I should stop here. Beside there is something else I want to do. So I said to Mitake san who has been quiet till now.

"Say Mitake san, tomorrow after school, wanna go on a date?"

Her face still red, turned around and gave a small nod with a cute "Mmm~".

I guess that is yes, right.

Ehehe~, my date with Mitake san... Can't wait...

* * *

To be continue ❧❧❧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind grammar. I'm fully aware I was writing in present then went to past form. I'm not good at English so I know I have many mistakes. Truly sorry for that. 🙇


	6. My Beginning Starts with You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing you getting angry for me, my heart bloom with flowers. When you pull me away by my hand, my face roses red and when you hug me for my safety, my heart skip a beat. Do you know Mitake san, just by being with you, I feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, but I really wanted to write ❝sorekara do shitano❞, what happened after that? I mean if you have watched Asobe Asobase, then you can understand me, right?  
Oh, and one more thing, I wanted to make something which will make readers laugh, having hard time reading it, so am I doing a good job?  
Let me know if you think I'm lacking, I'll try my best to improve on that quality.  
I hope you'll enjoy your time reading...🙇🏻

Ran's room/ Dec 19/ 6: 30

*Chirp* *chirp*

With the sound of energetic birds, I slowly opened my eyes. I'm not a morning person but today I really don't want to get out of my bed. But it is still amazing despite how late I sleep, I even wake to this early. Just thinking about it, I can feel my face heating up. And it was all because of the person, who is love of my life, sleeping next to me.

Seriously, right now all I want is to hug this person beside me and sleep. I looked around a bit till my eyes finally landed on the watch next the table. Six and half, huh? Hmmm~... Well, it wouldn't hurt to sleep more and there is enough time anyway. Sooo~ Good night. 

Saying myself goodnight first thing in the morning, I hugged the 'till now' sleeping person and closed my eyes. This warm, in the cool air of the morning, no one can resist their warm bed right... So tell me, how can I resist this warm love beside me? Reasonable enough. And this drowsiness again put me back to sleep.

。。。❝それからどしたの❞ ❝sorekara do shitano❞

"Wahhhhhhhhh~" 

And a painful scream wake me up. And the voice belonged to non other than Mitake san. Normally, if Mitake san were to scream in such a way, I would be extremely worried but how do I say it?? It wasn't a scream indicating anything serious.

"Minato san, we're late. Look at the time."

As Mitake san ordered, I looked at the watch. The watch which was showing 6:30 minutes ago was advanced to 8:35. Seriously... There is only 10 minutes left before school begins. Just for such silly reason, I have to seperate from Mitake san.

"Let's hurry it up."

"Calm down Mitake san. You are getting worked up over none. It's not like we have any more classes. We just go to show our face and for our club and extra activities. Since tomorrow is closing ceremony, classes won't be started till January. And does it even make any difference to you, someone who keeps skipping classes?"

"Ah! You are right. I'm sorry, guess I worked up for nothing. And by the way, your hand..."

Huh!? Looks like I'm still hugging Mitake san. It felt so natural that it wasn't any uncomfortable, only warm and love. I really don't want to be separated from her, if possible I would rather hold her within my hug for all unending time. I wonder this time...

"Miーtake san, if it is okay with you, umm... would you like to stay like this for a little while? If it is okay with you, of course..."

I can't believe I came honest this time around but knowing her, she would probably say no. Ahaha, just what am I thinking... Well, getting up and being ready is probably the good thing. Thinking that, I tried to get up from bed but then, my hand which was hugging Mitake san, was overlapped. By the hand of Mitake san who was turning different direction from me. 

"Si-since father went for work, I... don't think I would mind staying like this for a while. Do-don't misunderstand. It just feels warm and I don't want to go to school yet."

Her reason was... Reasonable enough I guess. But I wonder why her voice sounded different like it was trembling or something. She isn't sick or anything right? Well that isn't the question, anyway.

Well, leaving that aside, seeing Mitake san glancing over me with her bright red eyes, seriously what is this adorable creature. Control yourself Yukina, you can't have a nosebleed out of nowhere. As much as I'm trying to control myself, I have a feeling my nose went fhoosh~. 

Tick~ tock~ tick~ as time went by, Mitake san and I, both of us didn't leave each other but kept on hugging each other. I was so overwhelmed by these feelings that I never realized when Mitake san turned around and rested her head on my chest. Damnit! Mitake san, if this keeps on going, 'ah shalt die before thou'. The hell am I speaking... I just wanted to say I may die way before you. Yeah! Normal sounds way better.

I looked down to see the face of my loved one, only to see her sleeping so peacefully. Seriously, when I said I'm going to die before you isn't lying. I mean just what is this adorable creature filled with cuteness... Iー want to kiss her...

But before I could make my way toward her, my phone ringed, which infact forcefully brought me back to sense. When it comes to Mitake san, I realized that I can lose my sense any moment. A-am I turning into a pervert?

Ah, I forget my phone. Slowly sliding Mitake san away from me without disturbing her a little, I made my way toward my bag. Picking up the phone, I realized that it was Lisa who called me. Geez Lisa, you destroyed my blissful moment with Mitake san. But well I guess I can hear her out...

『Hello... Yukina here. What's wrong, Lisa?』

『Do-don't "Hello... What's wrong?" me... Do you have any idea what kind of scene you created here?』

『Hmm... scene?? What are you talking about Lisa?』

『What scene you ask? Look at your phone and tell me how many missed calls you have and take a look at time. 』

As Lisa suggested, I pressed the home bottom and looked at the call history only to find out there are already more than fifty calls from Lisa and dad. As call history shows they have been calling me since morning. Well can't be helped since we were both sleeping, though I never thought Mitake san would be heavy sleeper. 

『Sorry about that Lisa. I was sleeping till now, so didn't realize. Tell dad I'm sorry too.』

『Sleep!? Where!? You have never slept anywhere till now and hardly my place. Thinking that might be possible, I even called everyone from Roselia but we still can't find you anywhere. We even thought you might be kidnapped.』

『Oh! About that, I thought of contacting dad but I didn't want to disturb him. And about sleeping, I'm currently with Mitake san.』

『Guhh... cough cough... Wha-what did you just say?』

Did she just chocked herself? What that really that shocking? 

『Like I said I'm sleeping with Mitake san.』

『What an amazing statement you just said Yukina but I'm sure you haven't realized what you just said. Well, leaving that aside, you are telling the truth being on Ran's house right.』

Did she just called Mitake san by her first name? Can't believe I'm jealous of my best friend. Sometimes I really do wish I could be like her.

『I'm not telling lie, thank you.』

『Is that so? As much as it is hard to believe, pass phone to Ran.』

『Don't wanna...』

『Yukina, don't be a child. Do you have any idea what we have to go through?』

『It doesn't matter. Well, I'll contact you when I reach to school. Tell dad not to worry and one more thing, tell everyone in Roselia that today's rehearsal is cancelled.』

『Yukina, I don't know what is going on but are you sure you are Yukina? You are talking different... Ah~ don't tell me that you are imposter who kidnapped our Yukina.』

『Sure, think whatever you like... Bye.』

Saying that I cut off my phone. Well, I guess it was to be expected. I just came here without notifying anyone. Guess I made unnecessary trouble for everyone but if that was the price I had to pay to be with Mitake san, so be it then. 

"Wouldn't it have be much better if you were to leave some kind of message before coming here? Well, it would surely be less messy."

"Yeah, could do but when I thought about you, it is just that my mind solely focused on you like can't wait to see you or something. Well, in any case, should we get ready to go to school?"

"Mmm~ sure I guess. I have something to discuss with members of afterglow anyway."

"Ehhhh~ but doesn't that mean... What about our date?"

"Huh?? Date?? What are you talking about, Minato san?"

If she has something to discuss with Afterglow members, that would effect our date plan aft--- Guhhh~ I just received an arrow in my heart. Why doesn't Mitake san know about it? When I asked last night, she said 'Yes' right, RIGHT~... So, why?

"Mitake san, but last night you said yes when I asked for a after school date, didn't you?"

I said with almost tears in my eyes.

"Did we? I don't remember saying yes too any date."

"Bu-but we..."

"Alright, fine fine. I was just joking. You don't have to make such sad face. And don't worry, it won't take long. It is just some quick discussion. How about it? Wanna meet at 5pm near the station?"

"You mean it, right. Let's do it. 5pm evening near the station. Alright."

"By the way, Minato san, wondering if I could see Lisa san tomorrow. Will she be at school?"

"She... will be. But... why? Why do you want to meet up with Lisa? Can I be there too?"

"Sorry but I have something to discuss with Lisa san and you being there will ruin everything."

Eh!? W...hy am I feeling this way? It hurts... I'm not really jealous of my best friend, am I? I mean they could be taking about something different too. But what if...

"Minato san?"

"Eh?!"

"Are you okay? You looked like you were spacing out."

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay. Anyway, let's head out."

"Without any breakfast..."

"Fine, let's have some."

With some different feeling inside my heart, I ate breakfast together with Mitake san. What is this? I have never felt like this before. Mitake san wants to talk to Lisa. Even if it is Lisa, if I have to see Lisa and Mitake san together... I... don't want that. I hate that idea... I hate it.

Before I even knew it, my body moved on its own. I ran toward Mitake san and pinned her down on the table she was eating. It was way to forceful. Some of the plate dropped and probably broke considering how creak and crash sound it was making. Well leaving it aside, I hold one of her hand while used another hand to forcefully open up the top bottoms of her shirt. Finally I made my way through her bra and started playing with her breast.

"Minato san, what the hell... What are you doing? It hurts. Stop it."

"Disagreeable. I won't let anyone have you."

Mitake san tried to say something but I kissed her and used my tongue to block her voice. I kept playing with her using my tongue. It was rough but sweet. I don't know why but even if we needed the air, I kept on kissing her. I don't want to separate from her. I don't know what am I doing? I don't know whether it is right or wrong? I don't know what I just said even falls under the region of sanity but I do know one thing... There is nothing wrong trying to keep the one you love to yourself.

Seriously what the hell am I even doing? I have no recollection of my own body proportions. But all my worries went to side when I feel someone was hugging my neck with both the hands and wrist with both the legs. It was Mitake san who was still lying on the table. After that, Mitake san separated her tongue from me giving her mouth freedom to speak.

When we separated, both our breath was unstable. Just how intensely we were making out? Not only that, we tried to gasp the air as soon as we separated. Just how long were we holding our breath back? But it still felt nice. 

"Hahh~ fuuu~ Not this time. I won't let Minato san have her way this time."

Saying that, Mitake san turned us around. I didn't even notice when my hand left her breast. Infact Mitake san was the one who made me lose my hand after hugging me like a koala. After 180 turn around, this time it was me who was supposed to be on the table but surprisingly I held my ground with a little help from table. Now it surely looks like a koala hanging on a tree.

But that still didn't stop Mitake san. While hugging me with both her hands and legs, a.k.a literally hanging on me pressed her lips against mine, also entering all her tongue inside mine. I can feel it, Mitake san's tongue tasting all inside my mouth. Saliva and such warm feeling, how do I say it? I never thought but maybe I kinda enjoy being dominated. No~ no no, this isn't some S&M play. Writer, keep it at pg level. 

...

...

That was fantastic but right now, both of us are going toward school with face bright red. Even the most scarlet will feel pale comparing to our face. But it wasn't from embarrassment, well maybe a little but more from blissfulness. Fwaaaahh~ just by remembering it, I can ascend to another world. 

Before even knowing it, we were already at the school gate.

"Umm~ eto~ Miーnato san, let's meet after school."

"Ri-right. Make it quick alright."

"Ok. I will. Bye."

Saying that Mitake san ran toward somewhere.

"Yeah, bye."

And that was the only word came out of my mouth watching the back of the girl I love.

* * *

5:00/Near the Station

I wonder where is Mitake san? It is already five pm but I can't see Mitake san anywhere. Did she get lost? Don't tell me she isn't coming? What should I do? And I was so excited for a date... 

I was looking for this time since Mitake san accepted my proposal that I did nothing but thought of a plan all the time when I was at school. Fufu, amazing isn't it... I filled the hole diary writing for today's date plan. It even has a title... "Love love Minato Ran". Ahh~ what should I do?? Kyaaaa~ I even said Minato Ran...

But before my imagination can run further wild, someone called out to me. And it irritated me and I felt so insecured.

"Hey girl! Are you alone?"

In front of me were three boys. Probably high school students but I thing was clear, looking at them, they are not nice. Maybe delinquent. The one who called me was kinda muscular type with zero looks, next to him was fatso and another one was baldy. Describing them in a single word, scums.

The said muscular type suddenly grabbed my hand and said, "Say, why don't you come with us? You look like alone anyway..."

"Leave."

"Now now, don't be like that."

Even though I was firmly looking at him, with the same stoic expression as always, I'm panicking inside. I really want him to leave my hands, it really hurts. The only reason I was acting calm because that was the only way to hide my weakness but I'm pretty scared. At that time, only one word came to my mind. Mitake san.

The moment I thought of her name, another hand grabbed my hand at the same time, same way the hand of boy who grabbed my hand first and forcefully separated our hands. Unlike before, this time the hand was really soft and gentle.

"Who the hell do you think you are touching?"

It was Mitake san. Her voice was threatening but it put me at ease. It was the voice that always secured me. Mitake san left my hand and grabbed my shoulder before slowly pushing me all the way behind her back before truly ending her sentence with more threatening voice.

"Touch her once again and I'll reap that arm of yours."

And like before, she didn't have 'trying to be serious' look on her face. It was genuinely scary. She was looking at that asshole with a eyes she has never shown to anyone. In fact, it was way too cool. 

"Oh! Don't worry. You ca--"

Before he can finish his sentence, Mitake san twisted his arm around. And he shouted like a pig in pain.

"Gyaa~ th-the hell do you think you are doing, Bitch?"

"Bitch huh!?" Saying that Mitake san pulled out her phone. "I wonder what will officer think seeing your performance from before... Well you know since I recorded everything."

What are you doing, Mitake san? Not much happened earlier so I don't think that works. And how dare he call Mitake san bitch? I'm gonna murder that asshole. Mitake san is my bitch... No, I mean she belongs to me. Ahh~ what am I thinking in middle of all this... But I broke my thought when I heard a pig laughing...

"Gya... Hahaha... Do you think I'm afraid? Fuck you. I can rape you two bitch right here and that officer can't even touch a single hair on my body."

No, no matter how you see it, isn't that kinda exaggeration statement. But then, the same statement was repeated, instead this time, it was on Mitake san's phone. It was playing back video recording. Come to think about it, Mitake san never showed her recording and kept the camera toward them. So doesn't that mean--

"I'm a good camera man, ain't I? Let's see-- why don't we try your statement from before? Oh! It will be more amazing to upload it online, don't you think..."

"Give that phone..."

Muscle man tried to take Mitake san's phone but she twisted his hand even more. Just when other two decided to do something, Mitake san said something to make them back off.

"You know I can shout. And it will make officer to see this video even easily. Just think about it, 3 boys pressing 2 girls and on top of the video, I wonder what will happen?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the fuck is my problem... The moment you touched her is my fucking problem. Why don't we do something, just get out of her and never come near us again and I will act like I never took a video..."

I never realized Mitake san can be this awesome. Those three left just like she said. What were they even doing? I have a feeling that this development was just to bluff up my relationship with Mitake san, well who cares...

After they left, Mitake san grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Despite both of us running, I keep on following her. Finally we both stopped, looking back we came way far from where everything happened...

"Are you okay, Mitake san?" I asked her worriedly 

"Do I look fine to you? Of course not... I was scared to death out there. But what about you? You are okay, right."

Mitake san suddenly hugged me. It was like my whole existence become complete. But I also don't want her to put herself in danger that like for me. I something were to happen to her, I'll probably die alive.

"I know that feeling. And I'm really glad you came but putting yourself through something like that, you know you didn't have to do all that. I could have handled it someway."

"I know you could but .."

"But!?"

"But I would never let anyone touch you."

"Eh!?"

* * *

To be Continue▷▶▷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again but I don't know much about Japanese school. All I know is they have exams on December but will school still continue after that? Maybe students still go to school for their clubs and extra activities... Well, I hate school so I don't know much about my school anyway to begin with... forget about knowing how other school works. Well, so please bear with it.  
See you next time... Byeee~


	7. Date、Most Beautiful Moment of Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm trying to act strong. Do you know why, Mitake san? Because I feel insecurity, especially toward you, Mitake san... Afraid to be rejected by you. I didn't choose to love you, in fact I don't even remember ever loving you, it is just... before I knew it, I had already fall for you... Meeting you was probably a fate but loving you was beyond my control. I just couldn't help it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~ (☆▽☆)  
...  
...  
That's all... ⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾

Cinema hall/ 5:30 pm

"Miーtake san~, wha-what am I suppose to do?"

I said with tears in my eyes. I mean obviously. I thought of a plan for a whole night and without even doing any tasks, it was already on a brink of breaking down. I don't want our date plan which I thought so carefully go to waste.

"Hahh~* fine fine, just give me a minute."

Saying that Mitake san turned toward the receptionist and continued her unfinished sentence.

"Please check it one more time. Is there really not any booking under the name Minato Yukina?"

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am but there isn't any booking."

So says the receptionist but I'm sure I booked the tickets for a show. In fact I booked the expensive VIP room just for the two of us. So why? Tell me why such thing is happening?

"Is that so? We are really sorry for causing you unnecessary trouble."

"Don't worry about it. If you would like you can buy tickets for a current shows which will start in another fifteen minutes."

"Just give us a second."

"Sure thing ma'am."

Finishing their conversation, Mitake san walked toward me. 

"How did it go, Mitake san?"

"No luck. Are you sure you booked tickets online?"

"Obviously. I gave my 100% for this moment."

"Aren't you an amazing one... By the way, what show did you booked for? And please do me a favor and check your account?"

Wow! She is one doubtful one is what I thought that moment but I still did as she told me while giving her the answer of the question she asked.

"Well, I booked the premium ticket for a show called 'Neko Neko, Neko in the house, Neko under the table, Neko in my lap, Neko playing on the garden, Neko everywhere'. But I still don't know why thi... Huhhh~ wha-what the hell is happening?"

"I-is something wrong, Minato san?"

"This ca-ca-ca-cannot be happening... Mitake~ san, this is serious."

"Seriously, what is wrong? Fill me in."

I showed her my phone which was displaying my account info.

"Take a look at this."

"You account. That's quite an impressive amount. So what is wrong with it?"

"Even though I booked a premium ticket, my saving is equal to the amount before booking."

...

"Miーnato san..."

"Wha-what is it?"

"Let's go home together."

"Sorrrrryyyyy~ please don't smile at me like that. I know I should have confirmed before closing my tab."

"Sigh* and there goes all your preparation. So what do you wanna do?"

"If possible I would like to watch movie with you."

"Fine~ I'll go buy a tickets."

"Yeah, buy a ticket for Neko nek-"

"No..."

"Ehhh~ whyyy?"

"Who would want to watch such ridiculous? In fact I'm glad you weren't able to book."

Ridiculous. Guhhh~ I have a feeling I just took a huge amount of damage from Mitake san. But it was a show I wanted to watch.

I want to watch, isn't that also ridiculous. I should be thinking about Mitake san. Even in a 'hundred ways of love' book, it is mentioned that you need to think about your love. How could I be so careless. Think think, only think about Mitake san and think of a way to make her happy. That is my only way to increase my affection point, after all that was what Seta san said... It was something like "fleeting feelings comes after making your little kittens happy." So Mitake san is my little kitten and make her happy is my priority.

Yes Yukina, you can do it. Act mature and be respectful toward her decision. Think of a way to may Mitake san happy, we made our way toward the reception. Upon talking with receptionist, we found out that only three films were on-air. One was "Neko Neko", next two was following romance and horror genre respectfully. 

Since Neko was out of frame, that leave with romance or horror. Watching romance movie with Mitake san, ah... how romantic but then, at that moment, a single sentence from someone flashback(ed)...

"Ran is extremely bad with horror so she will cling onto anything beside her without a second thought."

"Cling onto anything."

"Cling onto..."

"Cling..."

Horror it is then.

"So have you decided, dear customers?"

"Well, it isn't really to my liking but still better than Neko and horror. So two ticke--"

"Two tickets for horror genre, please."

"Yes, understood. Tap* tab* write* write* Here you go, your two tickets."

"Hahhhh~"

Before Mitake san finished her sentence, I asked for horror and receptionist was too fast so she prepared out ticket on jiffy and handed to us, surely that made Mitake san uncomfortable.

"Wait a damn minute... I don't accept this. Why horror?"

"Geez, grown up shouldn't complain about such a thing. Let's go."

"I don't want to hear about growing up from someone who was about to watch cute things like Neko. And stop pulling me."

"This and that are different. Now let's go."

Despite her complaining, I grabbed her hand and pulled toward the room where horror movie was about to show. Now let the fun begin. [And with that, her showing concern for other party went on air as well.]

"Gyaaaaa~ hwaaaahaha. I'll kill you. Whaaaawaaaa."

"Ugyaaa."

Unlike the sound from the display, the sound coming from my side was much cuter. How do I say it? She is like a little girl afraid of lightning. And the way she is grabbing edge of my dress, that is just adorable.

Déjà vu, huh? Pretty sure I've felt this before but I am sure how I won't end up getting used to this feeling. Despite such big screen in front of me, I can't focus anywhere but Mitake san. Ahh, how cute. I want to-- But then I noticed Mitake san was trembling, I knew she was afraid but not this much.

"Mitake san, are you ok?"

I asked with genuine concern but wasn't expecting such reply.

"Mmmm~"

Her voice trembling, face bright red, tears in her eyes, she slowly looked toward me. Doki* Doki* cute was only a word I can think. In truth, I shouldn't be able to see her clearly in such darkness but somehow I knew how she is looking at me.

I want to kiss her so badly right now.

I looked around. We were at corner seat at the back and looking around, most of the seats were empty. I don't know why but I'm really glad we're at the back.

"Mitake san. Sit on my lap and face toward me."

"Huh~ what are you... Kyaaa~"

In a sound of horror, even Mitake san lost her will to fight.

"I know you are afraid, so do nothing. Just focus on me."

"Mmm~ sure."

Nodding to herself, Mitake san slowly climbed toward me and made herself comfortable on my lap. Seeing her like this, I couldn't help, so I hugged her around the waist, so did Mitake san who wrapped herself around my neck.

Ahh~ this temptation is so unbearable. I sure am having lots of déjà vu these days huh? Just how many time I thought of holding her like this forever without letting her go. But well, everything comes later. Should finish want I started.

Just thinking how delicious it is gonna be, I licked my lips before pressing my lips against her. No matter how many times I do it, this taste of her lips is always delicious. A taste I'll never get bored of. 

Slurp* chu* kiss* the taste of her tongue, the taste of her lips, now this is what I would like to call a true feast. We kept on kissing and kissing. We kissed who knows how much, now it feels like we became a natural kisser, maybe pro kisser would be good to say. Well, you get the meaning behind the word right.

How long have we been kissing? This slurping, it feels like this is something that keeps me thinking I can still hold Mitake san. No matter how much time passes, I just can't pass on this feeling of kissing her. Need of breath, we're singers, don't underestimate us. Plus, I told you, we are already upgraded to pro kisser. Hehh~

After a long time, we both finally separated our mouth before looking at each other. Both our face red, a single thread of saliva still connecting us like a red thread of fate, we looked at each other softly. Mitake san, looking at me with lovingly, it may end up causing me heart attack. This is the first time, I have seen Mitake san's face like this... Hmm~ wait a minute, I'm pretty sure I have seen her face like this before, when she was looking at someone, or maybe not. I can't really imagine her like that, well today is special...

"Mitake san~ you sure are afraid of ghost, aren't you?"

Though I said with a goofy smile, as expected, Mitake san tried to deny it because of her stubbornness. 

"Wha-what are you talking about? Gho-ghost... ghost and such things do-don't exists... Yeah, I was screaming in excitement..."

"Ahahaha!!"

"Wha-what is it?"

"Ehehehe~"

"Seriously what is it?"

"Mmmmm~"

"Wha-what???"

"Boooo~"

"Kyaaaaaa~~"

Despite my playing around with her, she screamed quite loudly and hugged me. And still I couldn't let go of such amusement. Stubborn Mitake san is adorable, blushing Mitake san is super adorable and scared Mitake san is mega super adorable. My poor heart... 

"Quite an awesome way to enjoy the movie, isn't it?"

"Ba..."

"Ba... Nani!?"

"Minato san, you bakkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaa."

And thus, here marks the end of our film program for a date.

* * *

"Ah, that was enjoying..."

I said with satisfying smile while stretching my body while walking beside Mitake san. And for some reason, her eyes says she is looking at something that shouldn't be exist...

"What is?"

"Movie..."

"Be honest..."

"Kissing you, Mitake san."

...

"You are unbelievable."

"Don't lie. I know you enjoyed it too. Wanna continue from where we left?"

"We can but I'm still thinking. You were such serious type till yesterday, what happened to you? Let's see, how do I say it, it's like Sayo san suddenly started to act like Hina san. Quite a boppin', I guess."

"That was rude to compare me with other people, you know. But still, you don't hate it, right."

"I... I don't know. Anyway what now? Should we go home or should we continue? It is already this late."

Mitake san was right. Night sky was already full of stars and bright moon shining upon us. Looking at moon like this kinda reminds me of my first day with Mitake san. Well movie was long, in fact I was so busy with Mitake san... What happened during interval... Well doesn't matter. I still have last thing remaining before ending this date. I grabbed her hand.

"Let's go..."

And start running toward the direction where our final destination lies. Why does it sounds like some movie dialogue from serious scene? By the end, it was suppose to be conclusion for today's date. 

"Go!? Go where?"

"Arcade."

"Huh!? But why?"

"Stop complaining and just come with me?"

{Sorekara do shitano?}

After running for a while, hand in hand, which looked like I'm talking her away with me, which I totally wouldn't mind, we finally reached to our destination, that is Arcade. Well, I did ask Ako for help. Let's see, it was suppose to be on 3ｒｄ floor... 

So we get in a elevator, pushed the 3 before closing the door. I wonder if something like technical problem happens and both of us stuck here. Would it be bad, of course not, though there are two more people with us, well~ who cares about them?

With the sound, ding ding dong* after the number 3 shown in screen, with a shaaaa~ elevator's door slowly opened. Both Mitake san and I get out and as I thought it was really here.

"So uhh... Minato san, why are we here?"

"Because this is our challenge for tonight before ending the show."

"What kind of show are you trying to end? But still, isn't this kind of weird."

"There is nothing wrong about it?"

"Nothing, huh? I don't know why you want to come to play bowling at the end of the day..."

"Fufufu, don't get the wrong idea, Mitake san? We are here because this will be our final challenge."

"Hmm~ so what are the condition of challenge?"

"Simple. Someone who scores more wins."

"And your real reason..."

"One who loses have to do what winner told."

...

"Minato san..."

"Nani?"

"Let's go home."

"Nope. Just think about it, if I were to lose I have to do anything you say."

"Anything huh!!! Fine~ let's do it."

Gotcha!! I don't want to say it but Mitake san, you have zero chances to win against me. I used to play when I was small. My dad used to bring me here quite often. Sorry to get your hopes high Mitake san.

"By the way, do you know how to play, Mitake san?"

"Not really, all I know is you throw ball to knock down the pins. Your points will be shown in a frame which consists of ten frame and you get two rolls in each frame, maybe... But since I don't know much about it, why don't you go ahead, Minato san..."

"Sure, I guess, but was there such a rule? Well since we're not trying to play like professional so let's make it as simple as it can get. We will throw three turns each and the one who manages to knock out more pins wins."

"Sure."

"Hope you are ready to lose Mitake san."

I blinked toward her And made my way toward the lane. I have a feeling, Mitake san just turned red, maybe from angry. Well, I did provoke her, which I don't think was really a bad idea. I mean cute girl, whatever expression she makes is still cute, right...

After reaching to the lane, I gracefully picked up the ball and in a stylish manner, I brought it toward my back, while my another hand motioned with my leg. And with amazing hand move, I threw a ball toward the pins.

"Look at that girl, she is not only beautiful and hot, she has such an amazing moment."

"Hey you don't think she is a professional player or anything, do you?"

"I have a feeling I have seen here somewhere but can't really make it."

"I would've be surprise if she really is a professional player. Or maybe a celebrity or maybe a popular idol. I really won't be a surprise."

Fufu... I can hear different compliments coming from sidelines through I could care less about it. But you are right, I'm going to win. And the ball I threw was still rolling towards its destination. Roll... Roll... Roll...

{Sorekara do shitano...}

"I'm surprised. Wha-what kind of player are they?"

"I know right. They both played three turns and their score is completely unbelievable."

"I would be damned."

I would be too. And no one asked for you guys to watch and narration, so I hope you guys will shut up. I'm surprised too. We both had three turns and my score was completely unbelievable. Never in a million years did I thought I would score like this. And Mitake san, she was this close at defeating me. Only a difference in one pin. Luck is really by my side, isn't it?

And our final score you ask. We had three turns in total, three balls and 30 pins. And our final score. I managed to knocked out two pins while Mitake san manages to knocked out one pin. Well, of course it still counts as my victory.

"Guess I lost huh? Not that I would like to call it winning and losing but yeah, I still lost. So what is your demand?"

"Not here. Let's go home. My things are still in your room right..."

"Guess so."

Saying that, I grabbed her hand and we both head a way toward Mitake san's home. It was different from before. In a night time, walking by grabbing her hand, it felt like we are really a couple. Hehe, I really can't help but grin at such thought. 

"By the way, Mitake san... Don't forget..."

"Hmm~"

"You are still my princess for tonight."

* * *

To be continue ≫≫≫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I just waste the whole story and nothing much happened...  
Sorry about that. Teehee(つ≧▽≦)つ  
Oh, and one more thing...   
I know nothing about bowling, but still I wrote about it and I regret nothing... So bare with it... 😤


	8. Our feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never knew I love cold this much. After all this cold breeze brought by snow winter, I get to be this close with you, Mitake san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! That was a long break. Ogenkidesuka?  
Well I'm just glad I was able to upload today...
> 
> Happy Birthday 🎂 Mitake Ran 🎉  
蘭ちゃん、お誕生日おめでと。🎁

Dec 20/ Ran's room

"Ummuguuhhh..."

With some serious laid back laziness, I slowly opened my eyes. Let's just ignore how much trouble I was having to open my eyes after all ignorance is bliss, isn't it? I have a feeling that my sentence was somewhat not in correct direction but well whatever. Ignore it, ignore it.

I don't think I will keep on thinking unnecessary things even if I want to... After all how could I when the first thing I saw was this beautiful creature beside me sleeping peacefully, additional point, cuddling me. Ah such bliss is life. I really have to appreciate the snowing outside, no matter how chill it is, hugging her like this... Kyaaaaa~ such troublesome girl she is. Plop... Ah that was close, I was able to somehow control it otherwise the room would be mess with nosebleed.

Though I don't know how many times it makes but she sure is heavy sleeper, isn't she? Not that I care, if I'm able to hug a bishoujo doll like her then so be it. "You are still my princess for tonight.", Haaaa~ after I said something like that yesterday night, nothing really extreme happened. All I asked her was sleep while hugging me. Maybe I should have made a active move... For some reason I'm having a feeling that she would end up like this anyway.

Looking at her like this, I can't help it so I moved my head a little bit without disturbing her and gave her a peck on her lips. Ahh~ I'm being addicted to her alluring... Not to mention, I looked at her from top to bottom, the way her hair is covering her cheeks, her pajama is a total mess, the way she is hugging me and how her leg is overlapping mine... Damn sexy... 

What are you trying to do by seducing me, Mitake san? Aren't you the daughter of flower master? Aren't you the bird of elegance? Then show some restrictions when sleeping, is something I would like to think but it would be bad if she were to sleep elegantly... I mean I would totally miss this sexiness of hers. That would be bad for my heart but at the same time, I don't want others to see her like this either.

***

While I was just on my own unnecessary thought, Mitake san slowly opened her eyes...

"Hello, very good morning to you, Mitake san."

"...Ah Minato san, very good morning to you too."

...

Uwaaaa~ now this is awkward. Well it is true that we have done so many things together but still, seeing each other hugging like this... I mean we both are rivals who were into each other's throats just a few days ago, for crying out loud. But just like last night, when I asked her to hug me and sleep, Mitake san's face has turned into red...

Well, I'm still hugging her, in this cold morning, it feels warm. And hugging each other while we're both aware about it in silent, I think it is quite romantic on its own way. But seriously how the hell did we end up like this? Just a few days ago, we always fought like cat and dog... I wonder if only I had found out my feelings before...

Just the thought of it puts a lots of pain on my heart. If only it had happen, just how much fun it would be... But I know it is impossible but well, I still have few days with her. I'm still ok with that... Thinking like that, I slowly lowered my hand and rested on Mitake san's chest. I had a feeling Mitake san just took my name in awkward manner but I don't really know since I was in my own thought. But still Mitake san, I don't know whether you know how I'm feeling right now or not but I'm really happy right now. Thank you for giving me a chance to be this close with you.

And before I knew it, the warmth of Mitake san brought my drowsiness back and I went back to sleep mode like a normal high schoolers.

***

"Uwaaahhh~"

I yawned while slowly stretching up my body. But difference is, this time Mitake san wasn't beside me. But my uneasiness was for nought cause a sweet words fell into my ears.

"Minato san, once again good morning. You're quite a heavy sleeper, aren't you?"

"Ah right. Good morning."

Maybe I'm overthinking but I think Mitake san was grinning while saying that. Seriously you're the last person I want to hear that for, is what I wanted to say but I dismissed the thought. 

"Well leaving that aside, here you go."

Saying that, Mitake san put a plate in front of me which contains a coffee with a cube of sugars and toasts in front of me. Ah a breakfast specially made by Mitake san and brought me on my bed... Huhhh? Isn't it just like... Now that I look at Mitake san, she had her shoulder length hair on small ponytail and she is wearing a school dress with flower designed apron. This is surely what they call... Waifu event.

"You know Mitake san, you make a wonderful waifu in fact that's what I would like."

"Ehh..."

"Eh?"

Ah crap! I'm glad I said it but I said more than necessary. So as always ignorance is bliss so I happily drink coffee my waifu brought to me. Bitter... I forgot to drop some cubes.

***

After I also get dressed, we both get ready for school. Ah, it was embarrassing to have Mitake san watch me dressing up but I can't really complain, can I? Today is closing ceremony, isn't it? After this, I can hug Mitake san all to myself. Just the thought of it is making me gleeful. 

Just as we exit the house, the wonderful sight of snowfall bestow upon us.

"Everything looks so white, doesn't it, Minato san? It's like whole world has changed."

Mitake san made her comment reaching her hands in front. Not that snow is falling right now but the cute girl doing cute things is still cute.

"Umm... You're right, Mitake san. It is just like millions little suns are sparkling."

"Plus, walking on snow just makes you wonderful, don't you think... It's like we're walking on a cloud."

"Ahaha... I never took you for a romantic type of person."

"Nahh~ ther-there is no ramance at all... I was just stating the fact."

I was just joking with her but she brought out her "tsun". Oh well~... 

"Hai~ hai~ Such a troublesome girl you are."

"Minato san, don't you think you are being way modest nowadays?"

"Hmm~ am I now?"

Well I do think I'm being adopted to Lisa quite a bit but I still know how to play a game, so I bent my head a bit to the right and in a confused with smug manner, I asked her. And with that both of us head toward the school while playing and joking. Ah... Don't throw snow ball at me, Mitake san.

***

Finally, closing ceremony is finally over. Now is the time to fully enjoy the youth. If it was the past me, I would have probably spend all my time thinking how to make myself better and practice more and more but this might be the first time I looking forward to anything but music.

I think clubs are still continuation but that is less of my care. Now first find Mitake san, second go to date and enjoy... Yayyy!! But still where is Mitake san? While I was wondering around, searching for Mitake san and somehow reached toward the back of school and what I saw completely crushed my whole world.

All the belongings that I was carrying dropped from my hands. I'm still six to seven meters away from them so I don't thing they realized that I'm here. In front of me was Mitake san and Lisa. Something like present which was wrapped beautifully was dropped in the ground while Mitake san was crying and hugging Lisa and Lisa was patting Mitake san.

I wonder what happened? It feels like my worst nightmare came to reality. My tears, I can't stop it... I picked up all the things I dropped and run away. I run away, run away and run away and before I knew it, I was in front of my house. Finally I reached to my room and fall down on my bed.

All the strength left my body, for how long am I crying? Ugh~ even my pillows started to feel cold. I wonder what happened? I just run like that. I didn't even bother to find out what happened? I was so afraid thinking I lost Mitake san to my best friend, I cried and ran away like a sore loser.

"I really am a worst person, ain't I?"

"You sure are."

Sudden unexpected voice brought me back to life. Even though I recognize the voice, I still turned around to see a person. She was a total mess, her eyes red and having hard time breathing. Just like me, she probably ran all the way here. But the moment I saw her, I turned around and dug my face deep in the pillow. Just the thought of seeing her scared me.

"What are you even doing here, Mitake san?"

"Well, I heard people saying that you were running while crying so I came to check on you..."

Her word made me jolt up. Check in me... Don't joke around...

"So, if you have any problem, please talk to me."

"Talk to you... Talk to you about what... Please get out of here and leave me alone..."

"Miーnato san..."

Her voice carried sadness and pain. I don't know why but I'm just blurting out words that is only hurting her. 

"Who do you think you are, Minato san? Each and every time, acting selfishly, doing whatever you want... Never once you give a damn about how I feel, did you? So don't go acting high and mighty just because you are one step ahead of me? You damn selfish women... If so then face me properly."

Mitake san shouted at top of her lungs. Selfish you say...

"What do you even know about feelings, Mitake san?"

I was so irritate that I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the bed forcefully. My tears which I was unable to stop dropped covering Mitake san's face.

"Feelings you say... I've always loved you, but you are the one who never give a damn about it. I wish you would look at me and hug me... I wish you would cherish me, kiss me and do various things. I... I..."

I can't even speak properly. I can't stop my tears no matter how many times I clean it from my eyes. Just thinking about someone taking you away from me hurts. I can't think straight... Just tell me what am I suppose to do...

Just then, Mitake san slowly grabbed back of head and gently brought it near her chest. After lovingly resting my head in her chest, she started to rub my head.

"Do you know Minato san?"

Mitake san paused for a second before continuing her words. I'm crying but still listened to her. Her voice was soft, and the same voice I fell in love with.

"You know, I always thought it was normal for humans to die. And it was same for me, since all humans die one day, I'm just going slightly ahead of them. Of course I was afraid, I mean who wouldn't be afraid to die right..."

Mitake san paused again, slowly inhaling and exhaling the air and gently rubbing my head. I don't know what she is trying to say but I could do nothing but listen to her.

"Even when I first fell in love, I really didn't mind it. I thought since I'm going to die, this feeling was unnecessary and it would bury with me. I always looked at her from shadow, admired her but never once was I able to be honest with the person I love. And I never wanted to trouble her by bringing some unnecessary matter. But today for the first time in my life..."

Suddenly steam of tears flowed from her eyes, breath got heavier and the grip of her hand got tighter. And I'm still unable to do anything but listen to her. Her whole body hugged me.

"Minato san, for the first time, I thought I don't want to die. I want to spend my whole life with the person I love. Why is life playing such cruelty with me? Is it really that much to wish for that much? I was just fine with the way things are then why does a person I have feelings for ended up feeling the same way toward me? This is cruel... Way too cruel."

Mitake san was crying... Along with her I was crying too. We are both crying silently but even though I had many things running in my mind...

What did she mean by person she loves and person she loves has feelings toward her too. I wonder if she was talking about Lisa or about me? It would be great if it was about me is something I'm wishing using all my luck.

For how long have we been like this, I don't know... I'm still rested in top of her while her hand is still rested in my head. After which felt like long time, we both got up and well, silent still didn't break. We both just sat in the bed, without even moving. I'm signing internally for my childish manner. I should probably apologize...

But before I can apologize for my childish behavior, Mitake san said something completely unexpected.

"Minato san, if that feeling you have for me is really love... Please forget it. Make yourself fall in love with someone so that you can totally erase the trace off feelings you have for me."

"Eh! What are you talking about Mitake san?"

"Like I said forget the fee-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying? I was just wondering why do you want me to forget about my feelings for you?"

"Do you think I want the girl I love suffer unnecessary?"

Eh suffer! Eh! Ehhhh! The girl I love... Wait a minute hard to process, brain overreacting... Wait what am I, a computer?

"Wait a minute Mitake san... What do you mean by girl I love? I mean isn't she Lisa?"

"Huh Lisa san? What does Lisa san have anything to do with this?"

"Eh?"

"Ehh!?"

Something is seriously not right here. I mean after closing ceremony...

"Then after closing ceremony, what were you doing with Lisa?"

"I was giving her a present t-"

"See I knew it. Lisa was the one you had feelings for."

"You idiot. Listen to me before shouting and don't point figures on other, it is rude. And why would I have feelings for a girl who is already in a relationship. And that present was meant for you, well plan was surprise present but just now I ruined it... Hmm, wait a damn minute Minato san, why do you even know about it?"

Eh! Lisa is already in relationship and Mitake san is in love with me... I don't know which part is more surprising...

"Ah well you see... Sorry I heard your conversation. Then why were you hugging Lisa?"

"Hugging!!? Ah about that you see, well Lisa san told me that you had feelings for me. I thought maybe she was joking at first but she quite convinced me and well, I wasn't able to think rationally, and break down. Sorry you have to see me in such state."

Ahaha~ so that's what it was. Man talk about getting wrong idea. But still, I never knew Mitake san has feelings for me. No wonder...

"All my flirting with her raise her point value and made her fall in love with me."

"Your thoughts are leaking out Minato san."

Ah...

"And you are wrong about two things. Your flirting never once increased my points. And second I was in love with way before. It is just I wasn't honest to myself that lead to all this situation. You really didn't think I would just let any passers to kiss me, did you?"

Now that she mentioned it, I never thought about it since I always enjoyed kissed her but why would she let me do her every time without any resistance and let me have my way with her... Odd, I always thought I have the upper hand but for some reason, it is like polar opposite.

"Ain't I the victim here?"

"Wow! That's the lot of word coming from someone who basically tried to rape me just because I gave her a little opening. I always thought you kissed me because you were in heat but seriously, I never once considered you were in love with me."

"Hehe, you are so dense, Mitake san."

"Stop grinning. But you are right. If I had know about your feelings, then I would have stopped it somehow."

"No I don't want to forget about the feelings I have for you."

"Don't be stupid. Falling in love with someone like me. You will gain nothing but suffering."

I know you are making me your priority but-

"That's fine by me. Even if this feelings led me to nothing but suffering, that is fine by me. Just the thought of forgetting you puts me in pain. So even if it is only for few days, no even if just for a minute, let me be with you."

I exhale and inhale before putting all my feelings on these magical words. Ok, here goes nothing...

❝í lσvє чσu, rαn. í lσvє чσu mσrє thαn αnчthíng ín thís wσrld. sσ wσuld чσu αllσw mє tσ вє чσur gírlfríєnd αnd, í αlsσ wαnt чσu αs mч gírlfríєnd.❞

I confessed to her. Though I have so many questions about it... Let's just forget about it.

"Even after I just told you all that..."

"But that's not the answer I'm waiting for."

"Fineee~"

Just like me, Mitake san took her deep breath and locked her eyes with me, followed with following words...

❝ι'м ιи ℓσνє ωιтн уσυ тσσ, уυкιиα. ι fєℓℓ ιи ℓσνє ωιтн уσυ, ωιтн уσυя νσι¢є, ωιтн уσυя єνєяутнιиg. ι ¢αи'т єνєи тєℓℓ уσυ нσω нαρρу ι'м яιgнт иσω. ѕσ, σf ¢συяѕє ι ωσυℓ∂ ℓιкє тσ ¢αℓℓ уσυ му gιяℓfяιєи∂ αи∂ ι αℓѕσ ωαит тσ вє уσυяѕ. ρℓєαѕє тαкє ¢αяє σf мє.❞

Hearing those words, I smiled at her. Maybe this is the first time I smiled so earnestly. With that, I slowly put my hand on her cheek and slowly brought her face close to mine. Sensing this, Mitake sa- Ran also closed her eyes giving me all the permission. This may not be the first time, but it is still our first kiss as a lover, so I want to cherish this moment...

.....

...

Or so I thought but the moment before my lips touched her, my door opened with bammm and...

"Yukina, are you okay? I heard that you run away cr- ah!"

""Ah!""

"Ara~ looks like we just interrupt in something important~ please excuse us~ let's go Lisa san~"

"Sorry for interruption. Please continue."

Just before our final moment, Lisa and aoba san suddenly interrupt us and gone before we knew it. And this was suppose to be our cherish moment. Seriously **GIVE US A BREAK**.

"That sure ruined the mood, huh..."

"Please don't say it like it doesn't matter to you."

"Here you go."

Ran suddenly gave me a quick peck on my lips before shyly saying...

"Let's go on a first date as a lover, Yukina."

"Right." 

And I answered her with my brightest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay safe, wash hand and perform ninjutsu. See ya!


	9. From me to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met you and then fall in love with you. So many different emotions I started to feel which I never knew existed. You taught me a reason, which also become the reason of my smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...  
Long time it has been...  
I hope everyone is doing okay and living healthier life.

This is a dream, right?? What do you call it again when you know you are dreaming, something like "Lucid dreaming". Oh well that point isn't even important...

Getting up to my legs, I finally recalled my surrounding. I have to say, I'm mesmerized. I mean why not, anyone can fall in love seeing the surrounding. A field fill of beautiful flowers... Nope not just field, there is no ending... It's like the would world is covered in beautiful flowers...

Let's see... That one is roses, that one is tulips, and those are uhh... let's see... ah right Carnations. Hmm~ there is no way I'll ever forget them... After all those are the flowers based on the name of my beloved one, Orchids. But still no matter where I look, every and each are covered with beautiful flowers.

Come to think of it, I probably fell asleep after talking to Ran about today's plan for a date, didn't I? Maybe I'm hugging her while sleeping... But well considering Ran who doesn't know what 'proper sleeping' means, high chance, her legs are somewhere above my body. I hope I get to wake up and see my girlfriend in a messy posture. Well I have already seen it but we're talking about now. Now that she is my girlfriend OFFICIAL.L.Y. Whaaaahaha~

Now that I mention it, how do I even wake up? Slapping or pinching myself. Okay let's give it a try... I slowly brought my one hand up while trying to use another one to pinch... Yosh! Almost there...

...

...

Yeah! Not gonna happen. There is no way I can pinch myself. I mean why do I have to hurt myself so giving up is something only I can do. 

While thinking of doing unnecessary things, I never noticed when my surrounding changed. Wait a minute, did I even walk? Nope, I haven't even taken a single step so how come surrounding looks completely different from before. Some kind of special feature of Lucid dream!? Probably not.

What took my interest are two things. One all these red flowers. A rose... Nope, it is completely different. I'm pretty sure I read about them when reading about flowers, reason is obviously because Ran is into flowers, but I can't recall them. It's like one of those timing, when you know about the things but you can't tell because words stick into your throat.

Ah that's right, these flowers are known as 'higanbana' or in another word, 'red spider lily'. Odd, I wonder what these flowers are doing in my dreams. I know that these flowers represent death because it is also known as hell flower but... no way, don't tell me, I got so excited about Ran finally becoming my dear girlfriend, that I died due to all those excitment. So is this hell rather that a dream. Please no... I don't want to die just after Ran become my girlfriend. I haven't even have my first date.

While thinking about something unnecessary, someone slowly approached me. Is it because a person is far away from me that she seems kinda short? Nope, no no no, she isn't even that far away. No matter how I look, she is actually a little girl, JS maybe. The more she comes closer, the clearer. Yup! No matter how I look at her, she is just an elementary school girl. How come she is inside my dream? I don't think I have ever associated myself with any elementary school girls? Didn't someone said, a dream is a desire. No, don't tell me... I'm going to branded as a lolicon.

I'm not really a lolicon but for some reason, this JS in front of me, just watching her approaching me in such a cutesy made my heart skip a beat. While I was thinking that only Ran has special place in my heart, she finally made her way towards me. Now that I look at her this closer, she is really really cute. In fact super cute. But haven't I seen her before...

But where??

Where???

Wheeeeerrrrrrrreeeeee????

Ah! How can I even forget? I have seen her in Aoba san's photo album at that time when she was showing it to Lisa. There was a girl with purple red eyes with black hair. The childhood photo of Ran a.k.a Ran junior. No matter how I look at her, she is an exact copy of childhood Ran. Now it is clear, I'm lolicon for Ran Jr. though I don't like how it sounded.

Before I had any chance of celebrating that even if it is a dream, I got the chance to meet Ran Jr. but things progressed in such a way that I never imagined. After all Ran Jr. said something so serious but how do I say it, she sounds so timid complete 180 turn from Ran I know. Well why does it matters anyway? I love Ran no matter how she sounds...

"A-ano Yukina, I'm re-really glad yo-you came here."

Ran Jr. said in a timed manner. But still, even though the one in front of me is Ran, having JS calling me by my first name without any honorifics kinda sounds weird. Well, since that is the case...

"Say Ran Jr., since it sounds kinda weird you calling me Yukina, how about calling me 'onee chan'?"

I said it. Even though having Ran calling me onee chan is embarrassing, but since Ran in front of me is just a elementary school girl, it isn't weird at all. Plus I always wanted Ran to call me onee chan, so it is like killing two birds with one stone. 

But for some reason, the lights in Ran Jr. eyes slowly disappeared.

"Uwaaah~ even though you are my girlfriend, you want me to call you onee chan... Yukina, you are into some real deep shit, aren't you?"

That back fired but wait, girlfriend!!? I know it is a dream and anything is possible, still I don't want to be leveled as lolicon so I am A-ok with JK version of Ran. Having JS version of Ran calling me girlfriend, seriously there is probably the weirdest thing in the whole universe. 

"Wait wait, look I'm not into any fetish like having my own girlfriend call me onee chan, alright. Well I would be lying pretty badly if I say I haven't imagine Ran calling me onee chan but I would still get embarrassed. It is just since you are just Ran Jr. I thought it would be ok."

I said it. Ahhh~ is this how criminal feels when they confess their crimes...

"Ran Jr.??! What is that?"

"Hmm... Ah, it is the name I gave to Ran when I saw her childhood photo."

"Please stop giving me weird nickname."

"We-weird. That one is shock. Wait, that isn't important right now. You called me your girlfriend, didn't you? By chance, do you know about it because we are inside my dream? No that's not it... All the things happening in here is making me surprised, all the unexpected events. Is it because of Lu..."

But my sentence got cut by Ran Jr. like she figured out what I was trying to question...

"You are wrong, Yukina. This isn't any dream. This is another world."

"Another world!?"

"Yup! A world I created through my memory and will. These red essence are the proof of my will. This world is created to help you."

Ran jr. gave her weird explanation in a most cool manner. I still have to make head to tail of what she said, I wonder what she meant by world created for me? And then there is that second thing which caught my attention...

"Help me? What do you mean, Ran Jr.? And when you said essence, did you mean by these red light balls floating upward?"

It is really an amazing view that all these red balls as red as blood are floating upward. It is really an awestruck scene. 

"Mmm~ all these essence are will that have certain power store in them and the more it keeps forming, the more access you will get to unlock the power containing within them."

"All these essence, are you collecting them so you could help me? There are so many and they are really pretty, aren't they? How many days did it take for you to collect all these essence?"

"Hmm~ I lost the count. I have been collecting them for years and years. I wonder how many years it has been?"

"Years?? You have been collecting all these for years. Aren't you bored to collect them all alone?"

"Of course I am. It is really lonely and scary here being all alone. But every time I got scared, I keep on remember every moment we shared together and like a charming magic spell, all my loneliness goes away."

"Say Ran Jr., when you said that this world is created to help me, is it related to my relationship with Ran and her death?"

"About that Yukina, its οςπφνμμτυχπρθο∏∅∆ΩΨΞΦ∑√∇∷∋φψ..."

Like the headphones suddenly broken or malfunctioning, her sounds got cut in rough. No matter how much I try it , no matter how much I call out to her, it all turned out useless.

Before long, I suddenly hear out a painful cry in my ears, a cry which sounds like it is full of suffering and sorrow. Along with the cry in my head, the Ran Jr. who is saying something slowly started to disappeared like some computer data being malfunctioning.

Crack* crack*

The dashed forward to grab onto her but my effort was fruitless. I wasn't able to grab anything before everything around me turned into pure black. All those beautiful scenery from before disappeared.

* * *

Dec 20/ Yukina's room

Slowly light returned to my eyes and a similar roof fell into my eyes. It was my room.

'I can't breathe.'

When I see the source of my suffering, I saw Ran hugging me tightly, like she is holding something extremely previous. She is trembling. The current her is probably how she is, isn't she? The her right now kinda overlapped with Ran Jr. from my dream before I said things like onee chan. 

But still that is one hell of a dream. Maybe it is about time I stop asking advice from Ako. Looks like her chuunibyou syndrome is started to have an affect on me. But still it kinda feel like that dream is a real deal. Damn that is one heck of a dream.

"Ra-ran, I can-can't breath. Suf-suffocating."

"I-I'm sorry."

Saying that Ran released me from her grip. Ah, what a downfall. But before I had time to moun over such a thing, I saw tears flowing down from Ran's eyes slowly passing through her temple, reaching to her ears. Damn sexy. No no don't get out of picture, Yukina.

"Ah, I'm sorry Ran. If you want to continue hugging me, go ahead."

"No, don't worry about it Yukina. Though I wish I would keep of having you on my arm, that isn't the reason for my tears."

"Then why? You also shouted back then, is something wrong?"

"Sorry for wa-waking you up. And it is nothing, don't worry about it."

Ran brushed her hand but there is no way-

"There is no way I could stay silent when the girl I love is crying."

Maybe it is from what I said, Ran's face suddenly got red as she looked downward to hide her face from me. 

"Ran~ you are cute as hell when blushing too."

"S-s-s-shut up."

"So now, are you feeling like saying something?"

"Don't worry about it too much Yukina. It is just a nightmare. ... I had a dream, a dream that I thought what if all of that happened before is just a dream... Ma-maybe our confession is also ju-just a-a dream and th-that got m-me sca-scared. ... I don't want to lo-lose you, Yukina. I-i... I want to stay with you. Just the thought of losing you ache my heart. It is scary."

Ran completed her sentence trembling. Rivers of tears flowing from her eyes... Well it's not like I don't understand her. Just how many times have I felt pains in my heart. I slowly reached out for Ran and slowly brought her head to rest in my chest.

The reality called 'Fate' isn't really friend nor it is an enemy. Sometimes happiness sometimes sadness. Just how many times have I wished to stay with you. Everytime I pray the god, I wish to stay with you eternally. Loving you, holding you in my arms, after I return from my work, you'll be waiting for me at home and asking me if I would like food, bath or you, going on a dates with you, growing up with you till we get old and finally dying peacefully together with you. Such wishful thinking, I wonder how nice it would be. But at the end, it is just a wishful thinking so even if for second, I want to cherish my moment with you.

I kept on hugging Ran while my own tears flowed out of my eyes. Just how long has it been, well it doesn't really matter. All I want is Ran to be by my side.

...

...

"Ran, let's go on a date."

"Could but it's already a night past 21:30."

"Ehhhhhhh~... It is already a night time but we just made a plan to go for a date."

"Well... We did fall asleep after that."

"I want to redo. Why did I have to fall asleep? Not only our first kiss is ruined, our first date is ruined too."

Ah hahhh~ things just couldn't get any worse...

"But it isn't really our first kiss though..."

"I'm talking about first kiss as a lover. Show some consideration, Ran. Sigh* I just want to dig a hole and die."

"Let's go on a date tomorrow. Ah right, there is somewhere we could still go."

"Where?"

"It is a secret, Yukina. Anyway first let me call my dad to let him know otherwise it would bring disaster."

Saying that, Ran brought out her phone and opened it...

"No way."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering why my dad hasn't called me, looks like Moca called him. Moca massaged me saying she has already assured my dad."

"Well isn't that nice."

"Yeah I guess. Anyway let's go."

"Hmm, like this."

We are still in our uniform. And not only that, we are kinda messy. Does Ran want to go out like this?

"I don't have any dress and it is already a night so it's not like people would still be roaming outside. So it doesn't matter."

"Hmm~ well alright."

After that, we both fixed our clothes and reached out of house. Though I did ask Ran to wear my clothes, she refused saying it doesn't really fit. Anyway now isn't the time to moun over other things, I'm just interested in where we are going...

"But still, it is really cold, isn't it?"

I said while rubbing my both hands.

"Fwaaah~ you said it. Yu-yukina?"

"Hmm~"

"Wa-want to hold hands. Well it is cold and..."

Before she finished her sentence, I reached out for her hands and grabbed it.

"Geez, Ran... You can't be any honest, can you? You could just come out and say you want to hold my hands."

"No... no that's not... Hahhh~ fine. I just want to hold hands with you."

"Hmm~ minus one point."

"Of what?"

"I think you should keep your formal. Your tsun-ness has a lot of cuteness than you being honest."

"Yukina, release my hand. I don't want to hold any longer."

"Now that is a tsundere vibe."

"No. This time I'm genuinely honest. That was such a nice atmosphere before you ruined it."

"Sorry but I still want to hold your hands. But that isn't important. So where are we going?"

"That is important and I also... want to keep holding."

Ran said in a low voice but due to my 'when ever Ran speak in low voice, I'll hear it' power, I clearly heard her. Damn this is bad, I can't help forming a big smile on my face.

"An-anyway it is a secret. But don't get your hopes high. Just think of it as a night walk so let's keep on walking."

"If it is with you, I would mind walking with you forever."

"Mmm~"

Ran hummed with a smile. It is really amazing. I feel like I can walk for eternity. In the cold snowy night, walking with her, grabbing her hand. Although snow isn't falling anymore, a silent cold night is really mesmerizing especially when you walk shoulder to shoulder with your love. No one else beside us, just the two of us. This is really a blissful moment.

After walking for a while which felt like long time, we came to river bank. I wonder why did we even come here. It doesn't really feel like any kind of surprise though. The only thing around here is bush but maybe due to clear sky, the reflection of moon and stars in the river is really amazing.

"By the way, why are we here, Ran?"

"Ahaha sorry I thought maybe we could see fireflies together."

Ran scratches her cheek nervously. But still fireflies...

"In this season? Well it might be the first season of winter but I don't think you can see hotaru during this time."

"Muuu~ that's why I said don't get your hopes high."

"No that's not it. Even if you get to see fireflies, I don't see a reason for high hopes. I mean is there anything special about hotaru?"

...

Awkward. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I mean if Ran wanted to show me, then I should have at least nod to her but I just have to make air around us awkward. But still I don't get it why Ran wanted to show me fireflies?

"Yukina, I, you see, I want you to see what I saw that day. My mom had the same illness as mine and after that she died. This was the last place I visited with her. Maybe because of that, this place holds valuable meaning in my heart. And that's might also be the reason I want you to see what this place holds."

She said looking here and there fidgeting her hands. She looked like a princess under the beautiful shine of moon. 

"And that's why Yukina, I wish for you to see it too."

Though not much loud but she wished shouting from the bottom of her heart. Maybe it is to fulfill her wish, slowly light yellow colors light raised from the ground. One, two, ten, twenty... As the passing seconds hundred of lights surrounded us and started dancing using their own music of melody. These are all hotaru. Their lights reflecting with moon light in the river, it's like whole world becoming one. 

In the middle of light, Ran stood their holding my hands, tears streaming down from both of our eyes, no matter what kind of beautiful word I use, it still isn't enough to describe this setting.

"Yukina..."

"Hmm~"

"This is... from me to you. Do you love it?"

"Mmm~ I love it. I really love it."

"I'm glad."

Saying that Ran pulled me closed to her and kissed me. Under the watchful gazes of hotaru, our love blossomed. If it was still the old me, I wouldn't have ever known what all these feelings are. Just like how I thought what is so especially about fireflies, I would probably be still searching for the meaning of 'I love you'. I'm really glad I found you Ran. You are the reason I was able to know what it means to love. You are the reason for all my happiness and you are the reason I finally started to feel all the emotions inside me.

Truthfully it is sometimes full of happiness sometimes sadness, it brings both joy and pain. It also taught me how to love you, hold you dear. So thank you. Thank you Ran for making me part of your life.

For a while, we keep on kissing each other. How many times has it been since we started kissing, even the lights around us started to disappear. Maybe it is because they are shying seeing us kissing or maybe they just can't handle the cold winter but right now all I care is about the girl I'm holding. After the long kiss, we finally separated. All the lights around us completely disappeared too.

Even after separating, we keep looking at each other without the care of others. I want to know more of her. I finally inhaled the air before saying...

"Ran... Have a... sex with me?"

I finally said it. Wait a minute, isn't it weird. Why isn't Ran saying anything. Lots and lots of questions piled up inside me. What should I do? What if Ran find me disturbing. But all my worries disappeared instantly after seeing Ran answering with cute little smile.

"Yes."

I'm so happy right now that without even thinking I suddenly pulled Ran into a big warm hug.

* * *

To be continue⇛⇛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※蘭(Ran) - this kanji also means orchids. It is mentioned in afterglow event "Separate Paths, and the Sky That Connects Them".
> 
> ※JK means Joshi Kousei (Highschool Girl)  
JS means joshi Shougakusei (Elementary school girl)
> 
> ※Hotaru = Fireflies (and about seeing them during winter, well let's just make it anime logic)
> 
> ※In Japan Dec, Jan and Feb are considered the month of winter, so December is the start of winter season.
> 
> I hope this info will help you in better understanding. Thank you very much for reading. Bye bye. See you next time. So stay healthy and don't forget to wash your hand.


	10. Ran and Yukina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherishing every moment, you and I, that's what makes my being complete..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone 👋. Long time no see. I hope everyone is doing ok...  
Sorry, it kinda felt like I'm starting to right the letter..  
Anyway leaving that aside, this chapter contains more mature content. Well it is not disturbing but still if it's making you feel uneasy, please skip to conclusion part of story.

Dec 20/ 23:45 Yukina's house

"Finally back... Ahh~ that was cold."

"How rude of you Ran to say our time was cold. I'm shocked you know."

"Tha-that was just fi-figure of speech. I mean outside not our time."

"Ahaha~ sorry sorry. Your reaction is just so cute, I can't help but to tease you."

Cute~... After our romantic time outside, we finally came back, with lots of emotions to be added. Am- am I finally going to cross the line with Ran!? Ahh~ geez just thinking about it is getting me heated up. I hope I won't end up doing something stupid. 

Though just when I remind me of not doing anything stupid, I ended up pushing Ran toward the bed and hopped on to her. 

"Ra-ran, let's continue from where we left. I can't control myself anymore."

And I ended up doing and saying something stupid. Idiot... Idiot. Idiot Yukina...

"In another word, you're horny right Yukina."

"Please don't say it like that. It is embarrassing."

"My... You can be cute, Yukina. But me too, I also want to do it with you."

Ah! The table had turned. But she said she wanted it too, right. So it is ok right...

Without thinking much, I went for a kiss only to be stopped by Ran.

"What are you doing, Ran?"

"Fi-first at least let me ta-take a ba-bath. I'm sweaty."

I slowly reached out for her and licked her neck.

"Don't worry Ran. I love your scent too."

Hearing me, Ran went complete red before turning away and pushing me out...

"Wha-what kind of perverted play are you trying to play. N-no means no. Anyway I'm going for bath. While we're at it, you too. Come with me."

"Wait wait... Don't pull me. At least let me get ready. But it is still surprising. I didn't know you were into bath play. What a naughty girl you are Ran... Hee-hee."

"That's not what was on my mind. Ah geez what ever."

***

"Now that hit the spot."

I said slowly entering the tub. It felt really nice. Maybe it was good thing I listened to Ran.

"Move a bit... Look at you Yukina. Seeing how much you were complaining before, you have a complete satisfying look on your face. Heh~ what a troublesome."

Teasing me, Ran entered the tub with me. The tub wasn't big enough so Ran sat between my legs facing same direction as me. 

"Hee~hee~ if you sat like that... It's like you're giving me a perfect chance to grab your boobs, you know..."

"Mmm~ go ahead. You can fondle them as much as you like."

"Eh!! Seriously..."

"Yes... My whole existence exist for you. You don't have to ask for any permission... Use it however you like."

Glup... Seriously why is it that when it comes to real deal, it is super awkward. Plus there is her lewd voice. Was that natural reaction given the situation or am I just the weird one. Oh well who cares... Go for the feast Yukina...

"Ohhhhhhh~"

"Wha... You surprised me Yukina. Why did you suddenly raise your hand and shout?"

"Aha-ahahaha.. don't worry about it. That was just shout for victory."

"...!! Shout for victory?"

"Now now prey shouldn't talk to hunter like that you know.."

Saying that I grabbed her boobs. Muni~ wow soft. Last time I touched her boobs was when we accidentally kissed right. That time it was just one side but right now, her whole being exist in my arms. I have a feeling, that I can now go and conquer the whole world. No no, don't think of unnecessary things.

Muni Muni Muni... The more I play and rubbed her breast, the more it felt amazing. Soft as marshmallow, I want to eat it. I started playing with her breast for so long that I unconsciously pinched her nipples which in fact made Ran to let out weird moan from before and as a result, a mighty splash made some loss of water in bathtub.

"So-sorry Yukina... It's nothing... I just..."

Though Ran wanted to say something, I didn't allow her to say about. I pressed my chest around her back and warningly hugged her from behind.

".. Yukina?"

"You don't have to push yourself, Ran. If you are scared, just say so. It was my foolish idea to begin with. You don't have to try so hard."

"That's not it. Though it is a little scary but right now I'm happy."

Doki* ah this is bad for my heart.

"Yukina... Kiss me."

Ran turned toward me. Ah! How can I say no to that face though I have no intention of saying no anyway. But still, please stop looking at me with those eyes. It is really unfair.

Anyway given the situation, I ended up lower a bit before catching her lips with my own.

Separating away, I asked Ran to turn toward me and as a result she sat in my lap. Our soft breasts touched each other. It was pleasant. 

"Yu... Yukiーna... "

"Ra...n..."

Calling out each other's name, I once again went out to capture her lips but this time, Ran talking an initiative, she slipped her soft tongue inside my mouth. Of course, I accepted it with full joy and to show my appreciation, I used my own tongue to embrace hers. 

"Aah... Mmhm..."

Ran moaned lightly in our conquest of embracing each other with our tongue. I'm no different but hearing her moan and feeling her breathing really jolt me up with incredible pleasure. 

"Ahh... Ahhh... Yukina... Kissing you feels... too good..."

"Mhmm... Ha... Me too Ran... Ahh..."

"Yu-yukina... More... I want more of your taste..."

There is no way I'm going to ignore such sweet order from my sweet girlfriend. As a request, I gather up my saliva. Then I rolled up my tongue into U-shape before pouring it into her mouth...

""Ahh... Haahhh...""

Ran reached out her own tongue and accepted the liquid before mixing it with her own and finally passing it into my mouth. We kept on repeating the same exchange again and again. Soon all the saliva spread throughout our lips and tongue.

Ahh... This is bad. The lewd noise and the smell of the saliva, I feel like my mind is going blank almost like an aphrodisiac. 

"Yukina... Ahh... Let's do more naughty... things."

"Mmm~ hahh~"

Saying that, I reached out for her breasts once again. I slowly dug my fingers into her breasts as not to hurt her. As a result she moaned with pleasure. I started rubbing it. Our nipples were stiffed when our chests was touching each other so it kinda tickled while rubbing.

I was right. Her breasts was indeed fit in my arms so much that it felt like it was custom made for me. Well leaving that aside, I kept on fondling it and as pleasure hit her, she bend a little backward making it easier to fondle even more. This is the first time I have seen her complete naked, isn't it? I don't know who says outer appearance isn't important but I think outer or inner, both are equally important. Anyone who sees Ran like this would probably die from nosebleed. Of course, before anyone dares to see Ran like this, before they die from nosebleed, I would probably kill them because this girl is mine.

Come to think about it, why did Ran fall in love with me? She did say she has been in love with me for a long time. Kinda mysterious feeling. Well not that I know much about myself... Anyway I should just focus on Ran.

I kept on fondling her breasts. It just felt so good that I lost my track of time. It is mesmerizing. Especially seeing a pink flower bud bloomed at the peak, without a second thought, I started sucking onto in.

Maybe taken by my surprise attack, Ran's body jolted up allowing her to moan more loudly. I wrapped my arm around her to calm her down though it was just an excuse. What I really want is to prevent her from escaping. I bit her nipple with my tongue before trying to roll it around with my tongue.

"Eeeekk~ aaahhh~... Yu-yukina, if... if you do that... I will... Ummg..."

Her reaction is quite pleased to meet with. Her body already felt so weak but my wasn't in any better condition. But it still isn't enough to stop me from dominating her. I started playing with her breast even more roughly, sucking them and even nibbling them. As a final line of defense, Ran finally gave up and fall on her knees. It was hella satisfying.

"Ahhh... Aaaah... How... was it... Ran? Aaaah..."

"Haaa... Haa... My strength... I can't... Aaah... gather it anymore."

Ran grabbed the edge before slowly re-positioning herself.

"It... was amazingly... satisfying..."

I haven't really got any action but it was satisfying to see Ran make such lewd face with satisfying smile. Seeing her in such a situation made me want to dominate her. Maybe sensing my gaze, Ran glared at me...

Our voices wasn't clear so it was hard to talk with all the hard breathe but Ran still forced herself to talk.

"Haa... Hahh... Getting cheeky... are we now... Fuu... Then let's see... about you."

Saying that Ran slightly pulled me on top of her before using her right hand to crease my inner thigh. 

"Hyaah~" maybe this time I was taken by a surprise attack, I let out an embarrassing sound. Not only that, I even tried to dodge her with little effort but in a confusion, I ended up spreading my legs more giving my intruder girlfriend an easy way in. Sensing that I might close my legs soon, Ran swiftly used her middle finger to reach out for my slit.

"Hiyyaaa~"

What a crazy girl. She totally skipped the upper part and reached out for lower part and advanced to godly level. Next time I would do even better.

"Ara! What a naughty girl you are, Yukina. You are totally wet, aren't you? Does playing with my boobs felt that good?"

It is kinda embarrassing to be pointed out. But I can't help it. This wet feeling, I know it isn't water. It is something far warmer and thicker. And Ran is touching my part, tormanting and playing with it. But Ran is acting way too reserved. Maybe it is because both of us are still inexperienced, I wish Ran could go even harder on me...

"Do-don't be... Haahh... so mean... Ra-ran. Ahhh... you... you can go... Mngn... even harder..."

Even lust started to overcome my embarrassment.

"Ran... Aaahhh... You... can go.. even deeper..."

Hearing me, Ran started to play with my slit even more forcefully, moving my lower lips around with an incredible speed. It feels so good that it is hard for me to keep on my voice low. She even started to play with deeper part.

"Ahh... Hhaah... Right there... Ran..."

But the moment her finger start to play with my deeper part, my body jolted up. Weakness... I can't believe I'm so weak there. Ran obviously sensing that smiled devilishly toward me before using full strength to assault it.

"Ah... Hahh... Ah... Ahh..."

This is bad. If I moan even louder, everyone is gonna hear us. Desperately trying to hold my moan, I hugged Ran for her sweet lips, and unable to turn down my desperate plea, Ran offered her own tongue. 

Our tongue started to caressing each other's. Would it still be called a kissing? I don't know but my mind is totally going blank. I don't know how long I can keep going...

Despite my weak form, I tried to keep up with Ran. The more we keep playing with each other, the more she becomes good at it. It felt so pleasuring that I can't help but hug Ran. My hand digging deeper, if this kept on going I might end up breaking Ran.

Even though I'm able to keep going, the fact that we are still kissing, our face rubbing with each other, it felt amazing. The pleasure from our breasts rubbing each other is immense. It is far more joyful than pain. We kept on kissing in full ecstasy. My body can't help but squirm at every attempt of Ran.

"Hah... Ahh... Ran... Ran... I'm... I am gonna..."

"Yukina... Me too... Let's go together..."

This is bad. Ran hearing me suddenly went for a finishing blow, instantly bringing me to climax.

"Hnngh... Ahh... Cumming... I am cumming... Ahh..."

"Mnngh... Me too... Haa...haa...Yukiーna..."

We both ended up reaching climax together and I thought I am suppose to lead. Can't believe I ended up being complete dominated. We are both resting our body after completely tiring out. My face is completely heated up but it wasn't just me. Her face look complete seductive. So much that I can't had enough of it.

I don't think anyone can blame me. Having a doll feature like girlfriend, actually it would be bad if I were to hold back on her. From now, if anyone were to do anything to Ran and hurt her, I would probably kill them without thinking of any consequences. All I want is cherish her and my every single moment with her. I want to know more about her. I never thought before Ran was capable of making such a face.

I slowly reached out for her cheek and dig upon her neck biting it. It probably would have left a mark on her.

"Mmm... Yukina..."

"Ran... Don't think it is... over yet... Night is still... long... Ahh... I will take all of you."

"Hehe..."

Ran slowly reached out for my hair before pulling her toward me. Same as me, Ran also bite me toward my neck leaving her own mark...

"Didn't I tell... you before... I belong to you... So go ahead..."

Having Ran in my life was the best thing that happened to me. Well anyway, let's continue where we left.

【☕☕Due to technical problem, further scene will be leave up to your imagination. Brief summary: They continued their naughty play till morning. By the time, they ended their play, Yukina completely dominated Ran winning her non-existence pride back. Sorry for the inconveniences... 🍧🍧】

* * *

Dec 21/ 6:15/ Yukina's room

"Ah..haa... That was tiring."

I ended up letting a long sigh after throwing myself in a bed.

"You sounded like a old man, Yukina. My whole body is hurting."

"But still that was amazing. I'm glad we did it on bathroom. If we were to use the room, I can't even begin to think of cleaning it."

"Well glad that you don't have to overwork yourself. Anyway want anything in breakfast?"

"Let's see... Ran in apron."

"That isn't really a breakfast."

"Well, it is. For me anyway. Before that..."

"Eep!!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her beside me before warmly hugging her.

"Nyaa~"

"But I'm really glad I did it. That was best Ran."

"Me too. I love it too."

"Ran... turn this way. You have been hiding your face for a while now."

"Because it is embarrassing. Just the thought of looking you... Ahh I can't handle this thoughts..."

"Don't worry about your naughty thoughts. No matter how you look, for me you are always my cute girlfriend."

Though I said that, all I wanted was to see her all cute and tease her but the moment Ran faced toward me, she suddenly jolted up which startled me.

"Wha-what's the matter Ran? You suddenly looks like you saw a ghost or something?"

"No... It's nothing. It's just my body hurts like hell."

Well that makes sense I guess but I wonder what is this uneasy feeling? Well who cares maybe it is because my whole body is equally messed up as Ran's.

"Anyway Ran... Aren't you glad we slept all day yesterday?"

"What's the matter Yukina? You were complaining like a little baby yesterday... Cursing it or something..."

"I wasn't cursing anything. Anyway my point is are you feeling sleepy or something?"

"I guess not. Though a little bit tired."

Yup! Yup!! That's the point. If we are going to be free all day, than let's use this whole day as a...

"Then~, let's go a our first date."

"Eh! Today??"

"You don't wanna??"

I asked Ran with a teary eyes. There is no way I would let her cancel it. Of course my fake teary eyes proved A-ok.

"Well... It's not like I don't wanna but with our body condition... "

"Don't worry about it. It is just temporary. So let's enjoy our first date."

"You keep on saying 'first date' 'first date'. But didn't we already go to our first date... Though nothing much happened except for watch some stupid movie and ended up with playing completely unrelated game. Wait, is that even consider a-"

"AAHHHHHaaaHhhHh!!!!! Don't remind me. Though it was the first time I went outside with you for fun so for me, it was one of the best moments of my life."

"Is... Is that so? Ehehe~..."

"Oh what is this Ran? You sure are acting gleeful."

"Shut up. It is because of you using unfair word."

"Ehhh~!! Here comes your tsun. Anyway let's enjoy as much as we can."

"Mmm~ take care of me Yukina. I love you."

Saying that Ran gave me a peck on my lips. It is really sweet of her. So naturally saying the same word as Ran, I returned back her peck with a full blown kiss. Counting today, I still have four more days with hers. I will use all these days to spend with Ran, making love with Ran, making many many beautiful memories with her. I'll use these remaining days to its fullest bringing ultimate happiness within Ran.

Or so I thought at that time. But the me at that moment never knew that...

❝Today would be the last day I will ever see Ran smiling.❞

* * *

To be continue↠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried to write sex part but honestly it is more embarrassing to write than to read or watch. While reading, you can use your imagination to exploit the world or while watching, just use headphones so your parents won't be able to catch you. But seriously, writing everything while imagining can be quite seriously. So that's why all the writer who can write scene like that... My respect for them +++++
> 
> Anyway though there was lots in my mind, I wasn't able to express them in words, so I'm really sorry about that. And I wasn't able to write good sex scene, so I'm really sorry about that as well (though I searched for so many references). 
> 
> So I'm really sorry for my inconveniences to all my readers.🙇 And so uhh.. yeah I guess... 
> 
> See you next time.👩❤️👩 See you. Stay healthy...  
(ㆁωㆁ)


	11. Black Angel & White Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing you when you are happy, your smile, your sadness, your worries... I'm really glad because having you showing me all your emotions, I feel attached to you... Closer than anyone else... And that's why I want to support you in every turn of your moment. And protect your smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
It's been quite a while, hasn't it?  
Yeah well let's just leave it at that...  
Anyway sorry for taking so long...

Dec 21/ 13:30/ Near the train station

The feeling of uneasiness and nervousness swell upon me. These feelings keeps on increasing as the time goes on. Can you blame me? I mean this is our first official date as a couple. Of course, I'm really really excited but how do I say it, it is also kinda nerve-wracking. Not only that I even did some wholesome research on date plan. With all this on hand, I can't be anymore perfect. But just the thought about going on a date with my cute girlfriend, yeah... it is really nerving. Just the thought of seeing Ran is making my heart throb 100x times the normal.

So what am I doing alone in front of the station? Well it aaaallllllll~ happened after our long naughty play. Ok, right... Not officially but yeah, I can't just forget about play. After morning breakfast, we went for a grocery date for the preparation of dinner. A date? Ok let's not call it an date but just a grocery shopping after all I want to make this one (the one I planned) the first official date. 

Well, we made the dinner (only washed vegetables)and ate it. Being honest here, Ran's cooking wasn't bad but if compare to Lisa, she would lose by a huge margin. Well at least that should be the case but for some reason, the food Ran made for me was really really tasty to the point that I don't want to eat a food made by anyone else other than Ran. CRASH* No way... it can't be that right. You know Wifey's love food magic where the food made by your wife is filled with boundless love. D-did Ran won over me, regaining an almighty position, through my stomach? 

Anyway after that, considering Ran was still on her school dress, we decided that Ran should go her home and officially decided to meet up near the station at 2pm. Considering that, I got to say I'm here way ahead of time. It is just half past one for crying out loud but that just shows how excited I'm right now. Well since I'm here, I should probably review my date plans, just to confirm it won't be a problem later.

First to take Ran to a fancy restaurant to grab some bite. After that-- come to think about it, didn't some good for nothing guys tried to hit on me during my previous date with Ran. Even though she wasn't my girlfriend at that time, she got angry for my sake, it genuinely made me happy. Especially when she said, she would never let anyone to touch me. I couldn't help grinning from ears to ears. Sometimes it leads me to thinking, how much I mean to Ran? And why does she loves me so much?

For me, Ran means a world to me. In just a little time, my love meter for her reached to no return. I want to hug her, kiss her... I want to hold her in my arms wishing for her warmness. Just the thought of leaving her makes me cry. I know, I know that Ran is going somewhere. Even if I reach my hand, I won't be able to bring her back. I know it all so maybe that's why, I am always convincing myself that...

❛I AM GOING TO OKAY.❜

...

...

"Where are you, Ran? What is taking you so long?"

Saying that to myself, I checked the watch on my wrist. It is already 2pm. Well, I don't want to lose track of time and I don't want to bring out my smartphone just to take a look at time, so I decided to wear a watch I brought some time ago. Golden in color with cute design with small analog display. 

For the first time in my life have I focused this much in my clothing fashion. Well, it took a time but I'm wearing a simple full length white one piece with blue rose pattern. A small elastical belt tide in my waist and a small red side bag which contains my wallet, phone, et cetera. Going with a clothes design, I'm wear a white hat with large brim being tied by a blue ribbon and beautifully designed blue rose. And finishing it with white high heel scandal with bit bigger platform. 

I really want to present myself toward Ran, giving her the best she deserves. Well, Lisa did help me and said, I look extremely cute but I wonder what did she meant by that when she said I shouldn't underestimate myself... I'm really nervous to begin with but having other people staring at me isn't helping either.

...

I watched the time again, and it's already 14:10... 15... then 30. No matter how much time passes, Ran hasn't come to our meeting place. I thought of messaging her but stopped thinking she might be stuck somewhere. Ran hasn't called me or even messaged me, so my feelings slowly turned into worries. What if something happened to her?

Just when I decided to message her, I received a call from the number saved on my contact info under the name "My girlfriend". Hurriedly I picked up a phone.

"Hel-"

❲Yukina, I'm sorry.❳

Before I could even finish my sentence, Ran apologized in an apologetic and worried tone.

"Clam down a minute, Ran. Is everything alright? Are you alright?"

❲I-I am alright. Sorry I couldn't be there.❳

"Did... something happened?"

❲Mmm~ You see... where I work, manager suddenly fell down, so I received an urgent call to handle the shop... I thought it would be only for a bit so I decided to help but then, place kept on getting more busier and I didn't even find a time to call you. I'm sorry, Yukina... I... really am...❳

Ah so that's what happened. I feel so weak to my knees right now like all the tension left my body. I was extremely worried something might happen to her but I'm really glad she is ok.

"I'm just glad you're doing ok, Ran. And you don't have to cry for something like that."

❲But... but because of me, our date... is ruined... I'm really... worst girlfriend, ain't I? I'm... sorry...❳

"You aren't, Ran. Plus, it is just one date. Hehe, you can still make up to me. And second, stop saying sorry, ok... It's not your fault. Well let's just cancel it for today, we can still go tomorrow."

❲Mmm...❳

"I guess, that's it, then. See you then, Ran. I shouldn't keep you from working."

❲Mmm... See... you...❳

With that, our phone call ended. Her last words were soft and filled with sadness. I know how that feels. But her manager also didn't fall on their own. So well, with nothing left, I guess, I should just go home.

...

...

Dec 21/ 20:45/ Yukina's house

Having nothing to do, I'm just sitting on sofa and watching the TV. Although the program is showing some comedic stuff, I'm not even laughing. If things have went well, I would have been in a happy-go-romance with Ran. I know it was unavoidable but seriously, I feel like I don't want to do anything, just like a lifeless body, I haven't done anything but sat in here ever since I returned home.

"I guess I'll just take a bath and head to sleep."

Saying that, I get up and went to take a bath...

...

After twenty minutes or so, I finally came out. Nothing beats the late night bath. I can't believe this is the same bath where I had my first time with my girlfriend. Should I cherish this tub? Just kidding, that would be kinda creepy... Memories of it is enough to make me happy and throb my center.

Anyway thinking of having another sex with my Ran, I finally made it to my room. Just as I entered my room, my eyes focused on the illuminated light producing by my phone indicating that I have notifications. I grabbed my phone to check the contains, only to find out I got two messages from my girlfriend. One was sent at 19:30 and another one was at 20:00. I opened the folder to read it.

[I'm really sorry about this afternoon. Are you free right now? I'm waiting for you outside your house.]

[Are you sleeping? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you.]

The moment I read the message, I threw away the towel and grabbed a pair of t-shirt and pant and wear it before dashing out of the house like there is no tomorrow.

Coming out, I looked here and there. Of course, she won't be here. Damn, what was I even thinking, it is already past nine. Idiot, idiot, idiot Yukina, why didn't you see your phone earlier.

"He-hello, good evening..."

Just when I was cursing myself to death, someone with timed voice called out to me. I recognize the voice, so without the second thought, I turned toward her.

There was a girl extremely beautiful standing in front of me. Hell, she was beautiful to begin with, right now she looks like an angel descended from heaven. 

She hasn't dressed heavily herself, just a plain red t-shirt and a leopard skin pattern mini skirt. A small bag on her hand and a headband with a lot of flowers on a side. Damn, it is just suppose to be simple dress coding, then why does angel in front of me looks so damn cute and sexy at a small time. A direct attack on my heart.

But for some reason, despite all this, I suddenly felt an anger toward Ran and punched her in the head, of course lightly and playfully, dofus. 

"You waited outside for nearly two hours... Why?"

"I don't know... I had a feeling you would come out eventually. So... I just waited here."

"That isn't the answer I wanted to hear, damnit... You waited her alone, and at this time... Idiot, what if something happened to you? Why didn't you came inside?"

"I'm... sorry. Just the thought... of seeing you scared me... I seriously messed up this... morning and I want... to apologize to you. I don't want you... of all people... to come to hate me. I'm really... sorry, Yukina. I... I made you... lonely... I'm sorry... Please... don't hate me... I'm... sorry..."

Ran cling to my t-shirt before crying all the tension she build up. I could do nothing, so I just hugged her in return. Seriously it really pains me when she comes out and says not to hate her. I can guess what happened to her more or less. She probably thought how she made me lonely all day and probably wanted to apologize to me. On top of that, I didn't read her messages, so she probably waited here. If I hadn't came out, this girl would have waited for me all night...

"Idiot. There is no way I can ever hate you."

"Really?"

"Really... Like really really..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too... Say Ran, I know it is already night but would you like to go on walk with me? Just the two of us..."

"Yes... I would love too, Yukina."

With that, Ran and I, intertwining our fingers, we slowly walked toward the endless night. We don't have a fixed location, we don't know where we're going. We are just randomly walking around. It is silent, just the darkness everywhere. Both of us aren't holding a conversation either. Just a peaceful silent, grabbing each other's hand, feeling warmth, it was satisfying, removing all the loneliness from my heart... Ran's worries also disappeared and filled with a small smile. Having her by my side... It was enough...

...

...

We walked for half an hour before Ran finally broke the silence.

"Yukina, here look at this..."

"A flyer!"

There was a beautiful decorated flyer on a wall and something about wedding event was written in it.

"I wonder what is wedding event?"

"Hmm~ maybe something like practice. I mean it can't be a real one... And here is a starting and valid date too... Wow! Today is the last day. Ran, wanna check out?"

"Sure thing. Sounds fun."

We pick out the flyer from the wall before following the directions given in the flyer. It wasn't that far so we get there in short times while talking to each other about what kind of thing we get to see.

"A church? Wasn't there suppose to be empty ground?"

"Uh-huh... I even thought this might be open air wedding."

Well it isn't much but it looks like it is just a decorative that is made to resemble like a church. 

"Anyways... Shall we go, Ran?"

"Uh-huh."

As we went inside, we both were awestruck. It may not be an original church but it was beautiful. It was decorated nicely, just like a wedding halls. At the corner, there was reception counter. Four different changing rooms and two further different halls, separating from the main hall where we are standing, which looks like an cathedral room. There were couple of students from our ages too. And more than that, what shocked me is actually some of them are getting wedding (practice) with their own gender. So I'm guarantee that it won't pose a problem for us.

As expected, some staff called out to us. After making some procedure, we are queued in forth row. Actually I want to pay for our wedding but I completely forget I ran away hurriedly that I forgot my money. So Ran payed saying it is no big deal. It kinda hurt my pride...

"Not only that, I'm with a beauty in completely plain t-shirt and pant."

"Geez, stop whining, Yukina. You have no idea, do you? Just by wearing those plain clothes you are talking about, you are bringing their value on a different level."

"Hmm!? What are you talking about?"

"Wha-what I-I am saying is... is no matter whAt You WeAR, YOu ArE ThOUsANd TiMEs CUtE AnD MAtUre. ANd If YoU AReN'T WeARinG aNYthINg, YOu arE MiLliON tIMeS SeXY."

"Al-alright I un-understand. Anyway let's focus on something else."

"Ok... Sorry I got over hyped. But Yukina, I don't want you to bad-mouth my girlfriend."

"Hohoho... Your girlfriend, is it? Who is she, huh? I'll take you away from her. My.Little.Kitty..."

"Sh-shut up..."

"Ahaha, you really are cute, Ran."

"Muuuuu~"

Well it was certainly cute to see her like this. Before Ran can further pout, we were called by the staff saying, it is finally our turn. We were then brought to a different changing room. After that, I asked them different questions while they worked on my dressing. 

...

...

...

I slowly opened my eyes. The silhouette in front of me was completely different from before. She is no longer wearing any t-shirt or pant but beautiful A-line snow white dress. It was artistic work. Hanging around my neck was a beautiful bundle of jewels making an arc curve. Even my heal shoes were beautiful curved in flowers. I have to say, they do take quite expensive charge (which is why I felt guilty) but their work is certainly a master piece.

After some finishing touches, they slowly get me up from my seat before slowly taking me to where cathedral lies. As I slowly walked, my veil, which was extremely long, reaching beyond the horizon, followed me. When I enter the room, the bright light blinded me for a second. As my vision slowly returned, I saw a girl's silhouette in front of me as the cathedral worked as a perfect background for her.

Her dress wasn't different from mine, what different was that her dress was completely black in color and upper body was covered in spider web like design with small pearl at every end. Even though her face was hidden by her veil, through small web like holes in it, I can clear see her. Even if other can't tell, she is the most beautiful girl ever existed for me. She is my girlfriend, my world... My Ran...

I slowly made my way toward her. All the people sitting are either costumers or staff members. As I keep on passing by them, I can hear them praising both me and Ran. I don't know but being praised kinda feel nice. I finally reached where Ran stands. We faced each other. On our side stands a priest with a book, probably an actor or something...

...

Procedure went on and we both did as a acting priest told us to do. We both opened each other's veil, and her beauty just mesmerized me. And seeing how Ran's eyes sparkled after looking at me, I can say I managed to mesmerized her too. As things went smoothly, we were finally presented with a ring. Though the ring was simple, what caught my eyes were its design pattern. The pattern looked like it was divided into two halves but it wasn't making ring look bad. We would be able to connect the puzzle in a pattern if we join the two rings together. I kinda like how it sounds. It's like the ring is telling us that we need each other.

After that, priest told us to take a vow... Well I would have done it even without telling us...

I slowly started to put a ring on Ran's ring finger while saying a vow...

『꧁I, Minato Yukina, vow to take you, Mitake Ran as my wife. Today I give myself to you. I promise to encourage and inspire you. To laugh with you. And to comfort you in times sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. When life seems easy and when it seems hard. When our love is simple. And when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you. And to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today. And all the days of our life. I will continue to love you today, tomorrow and for all the eternities.꧂』

...

『꧁I, Mitake Ran, also vow in front of everyone to take you, Minato Yukina as my wedded wife. To smile with you everyday. To laugh with you when you are happy. To support you when you are sad. To be your North Star when you lost direction. To challenge you to be better person. And I want you to be there for me. Laugh with me. Honor me. Be there for me. Hold me. I loved you yesterday. I love you. And I will love you tomorrow and even after the death do us apart. Minato Yukina... I love you.꧂』

Vowing her wished, Ran put the ring on my ring finger. It may not be an official but right, I'm the happiest girl alive. I vowed to her and she vowed to me. We even put the ring. I'm so happy right now that I'm having hard time holding back my tears.

After that, priest finally gave us permission to kiss. I decided to reach out to her to kiss her but to my surprise. No, to everyone's surprise, Ran suddenly jumped toward me, catching my lips on a process. I know I am not physically strong but I'm not that weak that I can't even catch my girlfriend. I can even hear cheers and claps from my sides. Well since that is the case, I wholeheartedly kissed my girlfriend.

...

...

"That was really fun, wasn't it? I want to do it again."

Ran said while creasing her ring. I'm just glad to see her smile. I wish I could cherish her smile forever. Well we were able to take rings with us. Man, I wish they could have let us take the wedding dress too. But yeah, no avail. 

"Yeah, I want too but let's do the real one next time."

"M-mmm..."

Ah crap... I forgot...

"But~ anyway... I can't believe you were so bold out there... Suddenly kissing me like that... Ahhh~"

"No.. it's not like that.. it was just.. uh... I was extremely happy."

"Ri-right... Me too. I was also extremely happy..."

Silence befall upon us. We are both extremely happy but what kind of awkwardness is this... But well, to end our silence, a cute long stomach growl interrupted. I immediately looked toward Ran.

"Ran, by any chance, haven't you eaten anything since morning dinner?"

Ran slowly shook her head.

"Sorry, my job ended 7pm evening..."

"And you came toward my home and the following story."

Ran slowly nodded her head as I completed rest of her sentence. 

"Man, we should have eaten something when we were inside."

"Yeah. I was just so happy and we even received the photograph... We just exited like that. Ah... There is a shop. Though it is just a crepes store. Let's grab a bite, Yukina."

"Better than nothing, I guess."

Ran pulled my hands and we made our way to the shop.

"Ok Yukina. Reserve the seat while I go order our crepes... Chocolate... okay with you."

"Sure thing. Just don't order bitter one."

I slowly made my way toward the bench while Ran ran toward the shop. Looks like quite a large line. Must be really popular shop, huh... To hold this many customers at this time. The last I checked after exiting event hall, it was already half past ten. Just when I was thinking about unnecessary things, my eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a cat walking on the middle of road. 

What is it doing? Well I guess I can't leave it there, can I? I pushed the button for the red light before making my way toward the cat. Just as I bend to help the cat, the loud noise got my attention. I wasn't able to see it clearly because of the headlights but all I could think at that time was to hug the cat on my arm...

_Well... Shit..._

"WATCH OUT..."

Just when I resigned to fate, someone pushed me out of the range. It wasn't someone though. It was a voice I know too well... A voice I really loved. Just on a second, my heartbeat raised beyond its normal capacity. But even then wishing for it to be false, I tried to see a silhouette from the corner of my eyes...

As headlights shone brightly on her face, the last thing I saw was her smiling at me before crashing. The impact was so dreadful that blood scattered in all directions, including all over myself. No... Nono... Nonononono this can't be true, right. It is false. In just a matter of second, I felt extremely horrible in my heart. My heart beating faster, the sounds of footsteps... My uncontrollable hard breathe, tears falling down my eyes like a waterfall... Even with all that... all I could utter was a single word...

"Ra...n...................."

Before my whole existence fall under the complete darkness and collapsed right beside Ran's body.

* * *

To be continue↠↠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ I don't know if black wedding dress exist or not, I haven't really seen anyone wearing but since it is fanfiction, so yeah, they do exist.
> 
> I know it has been a long time but well, this time was seriously bad news for me. Just think about it, one morning you wake up only to find out there is a big badass cockroach right beside you. I hate incest and cockroach are worst out of them. If you are living on an apartment, even if you use medicine, they just found one way or another and well you know if there is one, there is hundred... I was so startled by it that I fell ready hard from my own bed, slipped on my own bed sheet. Broken arm are fragile to begin with... That was legitimately worse morning I ever had. So I really didn't thought of writing anything...
> 
> Finally (and most importantly)  
I know the final part was, well I don't know how to explain it but just because chapter is like that doesn't mean I hate Ran and Yukina. In fact in whole franchise, I love Ran and Yukina the most. I first find out about Ran while browsing throw pixiv and I thought she was just a fan art before looking at content. After that I get to read her story and started to loving her more and same with Yukina too. After reading her story, she sent a powerful impact on my heart. I really love her voice and story. And I really loved Yukina when she shows her reaction, maybe that's why I tried to make Yukina's character with a lots of emotions. And about Ran I do love her voice (not much as Yukina's) and really liked her story... I don't know why I'm drawn towards her. If I have to compared myself to her, well I have nothing in common with her except for one. We are both shy and can't talk to others. Well Ran walked towards that and regain her weakness but I couldn't even do anything, maybe that's why I really respect her. All I can do is probably talk when it is about my favorite subject or like this, you know (keyboard warrior).
> 
> Anyways sorry about late...
> 
> And I would probably conclude this story on next 2 or 3 chapters... 
> 
> See you next time... Be safe and healthy...  
Good bye...


	12. Inexistent Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though I can't see you... tell me... are you beside me right now? Are you still watching over me?... I wonder why does good thing always have to come to an end... If only we could live for eternity... But maybe we live for short time that we came to cherish each other. Even if it only for a bit, know this, my love for you cross the bound of limitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this chapter quickly compared to last one, didn't I?  
Anyway hello...  
How are you???  
...  
...  
Let's just get into story...  
(Sign* why am I even trying?)

??¿???¿¿?/¿????¿¿???/¿¿??¿¿?

"Wow! That was mind-blowing, Yukina senpai. It was really really amazing... Why don't you continue being a singer?"

"I agree. Oh and thanks for the tips. But I also think you should continue being a singer. You voice is beautiful."

Girl A and B kept on blabbing but I can't really tell them that I ended my career as a singer so I could stay beside my wife as much as possible. Well there are other reasons but well it doesn't matter. And even though I want to talk about her in front of them as much as my heart desires, I can't because it is seriously embarrassing. 

"Well I'm not planning on continuing as a singer but I can still give few tips to you rookies. Anyway if this is all, I would like to end here."

"""Thanks for the hard work."""

"Mmm~ Then goodbye."

Agree returning their wave, the made my way toward the bus stop. Lucky me... The bus that will take the route to my house was already there. Normally it would be ten to twenty minutes late everyday but oh well, it doesn't matter. I just swiped my card for the payment check and sit down on the back seat near the window.

I'm not living in my old place. After graduating high school, we both moved to the new apartment. It was hard at the beginning but we both got used to it. We both weren't heavy spender so believe it or not, our earning during our band time was enough to cover our university fees. We also did part-time job but it was mainly to earn experience in a field.

After graduating the university, we both started doing a full-time job but well, considering the working time of the job and two work free days in a weak, we both have lots of time to fool around. After graduating, we both got married though it happened in kinda secretive but we both were seriously happy that day. Another unbelievable fact but ever since we became girlfriends, we haven't fought a single day till now. Possible reason maybe because I don't want to see her sad and she works way too hard for both of us. And also my heart always desires to see her. Every passing second, my heart starts to search for her, wonder for her... I just want to spend every single second with her, cherishing every single moment...

When I'm going to open the door, behind it, she would be smiling with brightest smile ever. My wifey Ran.

After getting out of the bus, I made my way toward our love nest (house). Today is our break day so I already know she is waiting for me... I wonder what she is wearing right now. Maybe apron and ready for the magic chants. Kyaaa~ 

Anyway, afterward I tried to open the door but before I could, I heard the clack noise. She unlocked the door lock. Even I'm amazed how she can tell I'm already here. I waited for door to open but no matter how much I waited, the door never opened after unlocking the lock. Is she serious?

I opened the door and entered "I'm home, honey." and closed the door behind me. As I expected, there was a girl standing right there with brightest smile in her face. Ughh~ this pain. She isn't wearing any apron but seeing her is worth everything. She is no longer the girl I knew from high school. Her hair has grown a little longer and there's no longer her trade mark red stripe. She looks more matured and hella beautiful with boundless sexiness. 

But well she still chanted all those magic spells so it wasn't a problem but why...

"Welcome home, dear! Would you like dinner? A bath? Or perhaps... Me?........... Well that is what I want to say but it is still afternoon and I haven't prepared anything. Plus despite being this our free day, you still left your wife alone..."

Ughhhh~ this combination of pain... There was no apron and now magic spell is also ruined. I just can't help but cry.

"By any chance were you lonely?"

"I don't know..."

"Umm... I'm sorry."

"Hmph... See if I care. Just stay hungry for all day."

Dooooooonnnnnn~

Those poor souls were right. At the end of the day they are all slaves for their wife's food. 

"Don't do this to me Oh! Great Lord Ran-sama. Tell this poor child, what should she do to make up with my Lord?"

Glance*

"Then help me collect all the necessary ingredients to prepare for tonight's dinner."

"Oh! Great Lord! This child would not disappoint you."

Despite her monotone voice, I know for the fact that she is really happy. Playing such a role with her isn't that bad and like I said before. Her happiness means a lot to me.

And this is the result of being slave to your wifey's food. Be aware...

...

...

"Don't you think it would have been better if went for the shopping in next town... It would be kinda like a date and all, you know."

"Date, huh. Maybe it would have been better. But you know Yukina, I'm happy just being beside you. I can even lean on you whenever I want, feeling your warmth. And I'm already happy enough."

Saying that, Ran leaned toward my chest area making herself comfortable. Uguu~ Ran should really know when to attack. Such surprises are seriously bad for my heart. 

Well, even though I'm thinking that, I'm not really pushing her out of my way. In fact I'm also enjoying her company. We just stayed silence watching vegetables around us.

That is until a boy shouted...

"Mama look there. What are they doing?"

"Don't look and just keep moving."

Ara Ara!! type women put her hand in the boys eyes before pulling him away. I'm glad she did that but our moment is ruined. So hateful. I feel like I've see that kid before. He looks like one touch man who killed our favorite fox mask husbando※. 

And thus leaving us in awkward situation.

...

"Ah! Look Ran. Isn't that the onion that are used to shove in someone's ass when they are sick or something. You know that onion which looks like something farfetch'd carries around."

"Is that so? But isn't farfetch'd's onion normally strong as metal sword?"

"I don't even want to think of having metal shoved in my ass. Anyway I'm just telling about normal once. I heard they are good for cold. But then again, it is probably a prank of some sort."

"Well no matter what it is, I think normal is better to be shoved in an ass. Just be glad it is normal... You probably don't want it to be galarian, do you?"

"Ughh~ just thinking about it is starting to hurt my ass."

"Uh-huh!! So let's just use it for cooking purpose.

And just like that, our shopping date come to an end and we went home and around night time, we prepared the dinner and ate it before entering in a bath.

"Uwaaa~ now this is bliss. Especially having you wash me, it just double the atmosphere."

"You don't say. I'm already sensing it. Is it really that much amazing having me doing it?"

"Mmm~ it's the best... Just a fore warning but no weird place touching, miss."

Tch... Got found out. But I just can't handle it too. I thought I could get used to it overtime but no matter how many times we do it, seeing her making such face really overload my heart. Damn this is bad... And as embarrassing as it sounds, I can't tell her how much I love washing her.

Boing*

Huh!?

"Ran, isn't your boobs getting bigger than before? I never took you for an account that all the fat goes into your boobs type. Seriously I don't remember it getting so much bigger..."

"I'm not that type. You don't remember it because you are always on heat whenever we have sex, you completely forget to see your surrounding. You should try to control yourself more. And it is getting bigger because of all those perverted things you do to me everyday."

"Well... Yeah... I do agree... I kiss you whenever I want and rub your boobs at least a day. But it is necessary you know... To fill my Ran energy."

"Perv... You are like an uncontrollable beast."

"But you're taming me with your food, aren't ya?"

"I don't know... Baka... An-anyway seat here. Now it is my turn to wash you."

"Wow-wow! You're being forceful."

And with that, Ran get behind me and I seat down where she was previously. Ran slowly used her finger, running down my hair. Fuwaaaa~ seriously this is the best. But among all the blissfulness I was feeling, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Though it was just a playful punch.

"Ouch!! What was that for, Ran? What would you do if my head split into two?"

"Don't say such scary thing. And it is your fault. Didn't I tell you to take care of hair more... It is all stiff and rough. I don't want to see the hair I love damaged."

"Sorry... Hoho~ so how much do you love my hair?"

I tried to ask her teasingly but she-

"If I had penis, I would probably use your hair to masturbate. 

-come up with her own counter. Wait a minute, does that sentence even define a word 'beautiful'. This is confusing... But still I'm not going to lose...

"Do you really need a penis, though? You can still use it for masturbation, you know..."

"I WON'T..."

"Wha-what's wrong? That was instant rejected. Do-do you hate it that much?"

"Tha-that's not... I mean using your hair... It kinda tickles and hurts a little bit."

"Hmm~ so that's why... Huh!!? Wait, wait just sec... You don't mean you actually..."

"Mm-mmm~ one night when you were sleeping, I was kinda on a heat but I didn't want to disturb you... So umm... I well... uhh u-used your... hair to... Ah geez! What are you making me say?"

With a bright red face, Ran hide behind my back. Even her words are affect me as I am also having my face turn complete red. Used my hair... When? I was sleeping... Why? Ah! I missed to see such action. 

"Ra-ran.."

"Ye-yes..."

"Do... Do it once more... in front... of... me..."

"Uuuuu~"

"Please, just once. I want to know every side of you."

I turned to Ran and asked her with utmost puppy dog eyes. Unable to turn me down, Ran shyly nodded. Seeing her actions is causing me to hard breathe with loud heartbeat... This is bad... Ran slowly brought my long hair around her private area and...

...

.

.

...

We got out of the bath and reached to our shared bedroom. Uwaaa~ look at the time. It is already half past ten. Our play on the bath really took all the time. Maybe we could have spend more time in a bath. Kinda reminds me of my first time. After that, we both changed into our night pajamas before heading to bed.

Tick* tock* tick*

"Ran~ let me hug you. It is cold."

Tick* tick*

"Mmm~"

Tock* tick*

"What is it? Was our play time got your all shy?"

Hugging her just feels amazing. It is one of the things I can never grow bored of. But still this clock noise is really annoying. Please stop and let me be at peace. 

Tick* tock* tick* tock*

"Yuーkina, I'm... sorry. It is because of me that you're suffering... Sorry..."

"Huh!! Suffering!? What are you saying? I'm fine... See... I'm happy... right now..."

Ting* tick* tock* tick*

"I'm really sorry... It's all... my... fault..."

"G-geez! What are you saying? And stop apologizing... it isn't your fault..."

Huh!? What is this? Didn't she apologized to me like this before? When was it? 

Tock* tick*

Just then, I sensed wet liquid like stuff in my bed. I slowly reached out for it. If not for moonlight, I wouldn't have been able to see it. It was red in color... It was blood. It horrified me.

But even for a confirmation, I looked toward Ran. I... don't know what is happening... She was no longer there... The mature woman I have always been living with but instead, she turned back into a girl from her high school. Right now, her silhouette is more horrible than blood but instead of being horrified, for me it was more heartbreaking. I can't stop crying. Because... Because the girl in front of me, even though she is mumbling and apologizing, is dead...

No... This isn't right... Please stop... Stop... Sttttooooppppp...

˙̷̡͕̟̘͇̘̗͇͉̿̓͒͌͊́͗͘͜˙̵̧̬̹̞̗̮̩͎̮͛͑̓̃̈͒̊̍͘̕˙̸̨̜̟̙̼̋̓̓̉̔͌͐͆͠Ԁ̴̳̩͈̏̓̋̇̐̄̾͗̆͜ᴏ̴̨̛̲̂̓⊥̵̢̧̪͍̞̰̎̆̍ͅꜱ̸̡̺͕̤̣̗͚͇̝̔̇̿̋̋̄͑͑̒͘ͅ ̸̯̜̆̐̄͌̾͘͠͝Ԁ̸̢̡͈͙̳͇̞͐̊͆͐̈́̋̏̒̽̔ᴏ̷̭͉̇̑⊥̷̺̣̹͛̍͛̋̓͐͛̌͋͘ꜱ̸̢̛̯͚̯̱̱̻͖̞͇̓ ̵̞̻̊͐͛Ԁ̴̠̓̅̇̈̐͑̌͘͜ᴏ̶̛̻̬̲͚̼̤̜̩͎̓͐͛͊̃̋͊͝͝⊥̴̣̗͎̃͛̊͝ꜱ̴̨͈̤̱̼̟̝͊͝ ̵͍̅Ԁ̵̛̰̟̖̣̗̗̖̈́̄̓̉͒̌̄̑͝ᴏ̶̡̡̹̣̦̝̞̈̈́̆̚͠⊥̴̛͕̬̈́̐͛͋ꜱ̷̖͕̱̙̮͍̗̭͔̺͋ ̸͉͉̟̩̈͑̂̀̐̀̈́͋͑͝Ԁ̸̳̳̼̫̹̬͍̻̲̰̿̓̐͛̎̅ᴏ̸̤̰͔̯̊͝⊥̸̡̥̪͉̺͙̬͕̤͔̅̄ꜱ̸̯̮̲̝̾̌̽̐͆͌́̀ ̶̧̧̙͎̺̞̅͑̽͒̅̌͂̕Ԁ̷̜̤̙̟̭̲̞̘̲̓̋͂ᴏ̵̛̮̮̤͇̊͛⊥̴̦̻̩͊̀̑̓̀̒ꜱ̶̧͎͖̳͉̭̝̺̋͌̄̓̚̚͠ͅ ̸̢̧͙͇͕͉̣̘̘̝̓Ԁ̷̘̇͗͐̊̋̅ᴏ̷̬̱͚͈͆̒̌̽͋̾͘͝⊥̸̧͖̍̊̃̍͠ꜱ̴̧͍̘̲̬̃ ̴̜̺̰̩̂͒̈́̋̓̽̒͘Ԁ̵̨͖̝̞̥͑̊ᴏ̶̛͇̈́͐̈̓͊̓͊͘̚⊥̷̨̫̺͇̫̠͕̀ꜱ̷̗̟̲̜͉̳͓̪̰͗̾̈̎̈́̐̓̆͝ ̸̥͖͑̆̓͝Ԁ̵̨͍̩̘̥̱̦̼̓̅͑̆ᴏ̵̝͊̑̌͛͗͊̊͝͠⊥̶̖̞͕̟̌̃̆͑̈́̋̑̆̏̕ꜱ̶̦̻̱̲̽̽̅͜ ̷̗̱͒͝Ԁ̶̢͚̬̙̰͆͋̓͝ͅᴏ̴̯̲̭̮̪̪͇̰̰̓̏͑͊̔̿̊͊⊥̷̧̢̢̼̲͚͎̗͎ꜱ̸̬͓̟̹̭̠͐͛̓̎̓̃͑͗͘ͅ ̶̯͚͇̆Ԁ̶̢̛̫̼͋̃̇̽ᴏ̶̛̭͎̈́̑̎⊥̸̧̢̛̫͍̭̻̯̥̗̽̓̿̉͗ꜱ̷͓͎̗̝͚̟̈́̉̐̾͐͒̋ ̸̡̘̙̼̬̻̤̜̮̈Ԁ̷̣̤̺̘͒ᴏ̶̟̱̜̖̘̤̂̿̃͑̀̽̇⊥̷̪̻̮̣͚̹͙̻͉̓̽͗̔͆̐̽̕ꜱ̵̟̑̉͐̒͋̽ ̴̪̯͓̪̬̣́͛͜ͅͅԀ̶̲͇͓̭͙͎̬̃̎ᴏ̷̤͊̋̆̈̈́̅͊̚ͅ⊥̶̺͕͙̤̄̎̍ꜱ̴̖͔͚̙̲̈́̎ ̸̦̙̥̤͙̟̙̞̓̋̐̇͠˙̵̘̥͐̾̌̇̍̕ͅ˙̴̨̭̪̈́͂̽̐͠˙̵͙͈͈̻́͌̒̾ͅԀ̷̝̯̰̭̃͒̿̅̉˥̸̡̞͔͕͔͙̭̗̗̯̍̂͂̄̍Ǝ̷̖̥̠͕̪͚̏ʜ̵̥̊ ̵͕̘͇͈̉̈́̓̅͊̔͊̇͒̿˙̶͍̞̦̠̹͓̻̊͛̿̄̈́̀˙̶̨̨̡͓͎͔̺̂̎͂͛̌͝͝ͅ˙̵̢̯̰̔̇͒̆̆͝͠Ԁ̸̢̡̲̩̰͑̃͜˥̶̢̢͕̣̤͕̫͙̜̭͗̆̐Ǝ̵̡̛̹̻̖̝̼̘̘̩̈̂͌̓̀̍̾̕͜ʜ̵̨̧̨̡͓͔͖͈̱̜̈́̎̓̐̓̊̋̍͠ ̵̡̪̓͒̆̉̃͑͆̂͝˙̷̝͉̘͍̔̈̐̑̈͝˙̶̲̩̳̪͕͉̣͙̜̦́͘͝͠˙̴̨̖̰̈́̓̆͒̿̿̈͑͠Ԁ̶͍́͗̔̍̚͝͝˥̸̝̲̩͕͓͒̋̐̀̉͋͂̈́͘Ǝ̴̲̮̗̪̗͉̔͂̉̑̅̐͛̂͠ͅʜ̴̨̢̡̧̞̤̲́̿̉ ̷̢̨̛̜̙͇͇͍̠̈́́͒͋̓˙̴̯͉̖̮̇͘͠˙̷̖̳̑˙̷̜̩̟̃̒͐̉̾̈́̌͘͠Ԁ̴̨̛͎̭̣̝͍̫͚̐͊̓̎̑͊̈́͜͜͝͝˥̴̦̀̇Ǝ̴̟̲̣̺̹̠͙̍̎͒̉̐͘ʜ̷͖͈̩͙̪̙̒ ̵̢̛̭̫̹̔̊̆̒͆̐͝͠˙̵̠͉̮̀̑̑̾͑͐˙̵̧̤̻̣̣͍̼̇̒͒́˙̶̰̹͍̺̯͓͗͒̅͗͐̂̒͑̒̕Ԁ̶̢̢̞͈̦͙̅̿͛̂͝͝˥̷̛̲̘̺̱̜̭̞͆̑̇͋͆Ǝ̸̨͙̜̲͕̜̝̽̈́̑̌̀̏͊̈͐ʜ̵̡̫̖̬̅̿ ̸̯̮̤̾̒͌̀̆͠˙̴̩̘͊̃̂̎͐̿ͅ˙̵̨͈̝͂͛̂͠˙̸̲͒̅̑͘̕ꜱ̵̢̦̲̳͙͙̅̓̚ɪ̸̨̜͚̤̭͕̲͑̈̈̌̃̽̉͛͝͠ʜ̶̨̥̜̹̂͑̔̈́̚͝⊥̴̡̢͉̻̻̹͈͉̼̑̈́̈͂̐̂̓ ̸̧̧̹̙̲̤͎̳̰̜̊˥̵̟̥̜̰̮̺̐̆̇̽̎̇̐˥̴̢̧͈͚̽̈́̽̋̔̋͜∀̴̢̤̘̠̩͖͇͒͑ ̸̨̛̛̠͖̥̞͌̊̉Ԁ̶͎̖̈́ᴏ̷̢͖̯̦͆́͗͂͆̍͝⊥̶̱̜̎̆́͛͒͘ꜱ̵̡͙͔̟͎̜̗̲͖̾̿̏̕ ̷̡̛̙̱͙͍̬̹͚͎̃̿̏͐́͘͜͝Ǝ̵̡̦͉͖͎̈́̇̉͗̇̊̀͂̀͐ꜱ̵̞̭͎͙̹͔̇̏̿̋͐͂̔͆͝ͅ∀̵̥̰̖͋̋̅Ǝ̵̧̛̩͚̯͎̩͇̈́̐̊̓̕˥̷͖͕̫̾̀̌̑̽̏̋͊͜ͅԀ̴̛̩̱̦̫͇̞̰͍̣̗̍͋͗̓̃̕ ̶̧̖̠̿̀̆͊̀̀͋ͅ˙̸̞̓˙̸͖̱̠̖̘̗͉̱͗̆͐̐̑́˙̸̣̩̣̖̙̝͇̯̏̋̉̓̅̀̕⅄̸̧̠̭̩̪̱̝̫͗ᗡ̶̯̪͈̖̳͔̭̯͌͛ᴏ̴̬̏̌̾̑̾͛̂̅̀ᙠ̸̥̈́̆̆̈́̓̆⅄̷̡̡̛͇͔̜̠̣̹́͗̏͋͂ɴ̶̱̈́̽͝∀̴͍͇̂̈́ͅ ̸̧̫̘̦͇͓͛̄̓̒̿̊̚̚˙̷̢̘̠̈̓̒͑̈́̇͝˙̵̼̤̏̈́̈̍̆̆̾̃͠˙̸̗̦͕̆͝⅄̷̨͔͉͈̠̙̦̺̟͒͒̏ᗡ̴̧̛͈̮̙͙͔͓̖̆̍ᴏ̶̧̦̯̓̓͊̚ᙠ̷̲̜̜̓̑̈̇̓͐̚͘Ǝ̵̋͜ᴡ̸̢̛͍̼̻̱͕̜͕̲̍͛͛ᴏ̷̧̛̯̅ꜱ̴̨̡̱̦̪̥̙͌̎͋͛̔̏̏̎͝ ̵̨̛̼͇͚͔̻̒͊͝˙̴̧̥̜̫̪̳̻̤̙̐͒̅͊̂̔͐͊͆͘˙̵̧̡̻̰̦̫̻͚̪̳̂̇̃͒˙̶͈͚̰̥͆̓̈́̌̇̑͗Ǝ̴̢͇̥̰͐̈́̇ᴡ̴͉͍̲̼͈̝͖̳͎͑ ̴̩̰͙̰͇͚͌̔͊̄̄̈̽̀͘͝ᴏ̷̛̯͖̦͚͉̻̤̒̊̑́͠⊥̷̛̩̔͌̽͛̾̾̊ ̶̢͖̿̈̔̐̈͌̕͠͝⋊̷̨̲̘̹͔̮̠͈̐̂̽͜͝Ɔ̸̧͚̞͇̘̄͛̑̈̒́́͘̚͜∀̴̢̢̢̛͚͔͎̠̯̩̒̐͐̄ᙠ̷̫̩̲̈̈́͌͝ ̵͖̱͚̰̫͕̑̈͆͊͋̍̽ɴ̸͖̝̖̒͆̀∀̷̢̦̤̙̫̻̪̐̉̎̅̓͌͋̀͜͝ͅᴚ̵̨̛̯͔͉̮̽̃̊̓͐͗͘ ̶̻͆⅁̸̛̼̪̒͑͌̓̅̔̾̍̊ɴ̶͕̰̹̽̀̉̑̐̅ɪ̵̨̗̳̣̱̼̔̀̑̂̊̈́ᴚ̴̫̦̽̓̇̿̂ᙠ̴̯̩̭̬̣͕̠̎̈ ̴̘̺̈́̉̔́́˙̶̢̢̮̜̝̩̙̬̆̄̏˙̴̧̨͚͈͖͇͂̄͛̐̇͊͠˙̶̱̹͆̎̉̋̕̚͝ꜱ̸̛̫̥͉̠̦͙̙̰̣̥ɪ̸̛͎͍̻̭̅̑͆͆͑ʜ̷̡̮̇́͒̓̚͝͝⊥̴͇̑͒̂̈́͘ ̷̧̝̯̱̒̔́̋̊̍̋̃⊥̶͍͔̞͕̦̉ɴ̸̻̺̮͍̥̩͈͒͊̽͂̏̋̈́̓̅͜∀̶̧̙̈̏͌̔̒̅̀͜͝ᴍ̴͖̻͍̠̙̞̂̐͌̊͑̍̊ ̴̣̖͔̟̹̙̈́̓̀̋̎̾̀͑͝⊥̸̨̢̣͋͑̍̓̐͊̋͛ͅ,̴̧̧̩̖͇̪̻̗̖̙̉ɴ̶̨͍͔͚̯͚͇͈̯̙͂̉͠ᴏ̶̧̫̻͓͉̯͈̯̐͛͜ᗡ̷͉̱̥̣̮͕̔̋̆͜ ̵̨̣͔̋ͅɪ̵͕̩̞̠̞̟͍͎̗͙͑̆̒͗͑̈̐̓̚ ̶̡̡̙̭̲̟͇̬͌̍̓̃͗̐͛̿˙̸̨̖̩͐̎̈́̿͌̽̃̃̋͝˙̸̥̘̺͖͎̥̮̈́̊̿̎̄̈́̚͝˙̷̨̰̻̞̰͇̂̑̆̓̔̉̕͜͠͝ͅԀ̵̨̙̣̙̠͕̤̊̏̽̉́̈́̌̈́͘˥̴̣̫̻͔͆̈́̊̎̂̔̕ͅƎ̴͕̤͚͖̜̗̰̳͈͚͋̓̾͝ʜ̴̰͙͖̘̮͐͐̈́̃͆͆̓̃̐͜͝ ̶͈̯͉͎̩̤͓͐̔̾̑͐̈̅ͅ⅄̵̙̝͊͆̇͜ᗡ̷̙̃̿̾ᴏ̸̧̧̛̖̘̠̏ᙠ̶̹͔̻̈́́͑͝Ǝ̸̢͈͆̒̍̾͆͊̚̕̕ᴡ̴̨̡̛̟͓̳̻̼͊̇͐̿͂͝ᴏ̴̖͚̫̤͚͇̹̈́̋͐̂̎̓̕ꜱ̸̫̀̽̅̂ ̷̗̣̝̝̣̲̗̼̱̀̎̎̌͘͜˙̸̰͍̑̈́̔̾͛̈͘̕͝˙̸̧̱̩̲͓̭̱̜̪̭̎̇̐͐˙̶̨̮̻̹̣̰̙̱̻̙̓̋̌̔̄̆̿̕͠͝Ǝ̴͓͍̗͑̌̿̄͌̓̆ɪ̶̤͙̳͕̱͖̬͖̭̎̏̓̐̈́͌̿͘ͅᗡ̷̨͇̟̳̜͍̻̬̠̗̐̎̕ ̶̡̛̬̲͕̭̞̖͇̂˙̶̞̟̲̲̍̀̓̽͘˙̶̳̯͍͈̔̌˙̷̧̢̣͍͕͔͊͗̾̓̍̊͊̂̊͝Ǝ̴͚͕̮͍͈͑̆̾̎ͅɪ̴̢̛̪̰̻̾̋ᗡ̵̛̠̠̬̠̖͍̻̱͓̓̋̇͒͛̆͠ ̷̻̳̪̙͔̩̘̔̋̓̈́̊̂͝˙̴͚͍̰̞̇͋̐̾͛̊͛̚͝͝ͅ˙̶̡̟̤͔̪̪̔͗̉̋˙̸̪͕͕͗̆͜Ǝ̶̨̻̰̤̺̀̽͆͗̄̕ɪ̷̡̬̗̝̮͙͗͊̈̓̅̋̎̕ᗡ̸̡͕͇͓͇͔̜̉̈́̄̏́͒̉͘͝͝ͅ ̷̮̮̲̮́̔̓̓͂̈́̑͝˙̵̝̪͎̟͂̈́̐͛̿͛̋˙̷̧͇̉͒͒˙̴̠̬̋͒͗̊̆̎͘ɴ̸̧͖̩̩̝͓̠͔̘̎̽̿̆̎͗̋͑͜͝∀̷̟̍͋̓ᴚ̷̜̹̪̝̫̼̹̱͕̀͒ ̴͉͔̮͔͔͓͍̰͋̂͜ͅ⊥̷̪̼̯͖͗͑̈́̊͘ᴏ̵̥̠̄̉̆͐́͑̾̓͘ɴ̷̡̺̅̊̓ ̴̭͉͉͔̈͐̽͌̀̇͊̕˙̷̜̱̺̈˙̴̡̭̜͖͖̒˙̴̥̞̖̰̓͌̍̏̐̇́͐Ǝ̶̗̤̰̮̲͈̬͑͊͌͌̋̔̽͝ᴡ̷̡̲̗̼͔̭͚̖̋ ̸͍̤̩͍͇͙̇̅́̎͝͝ͅɴ̶̡̐͠Ǝ̸̨̭̤̤̦̫͈̓̓̈́̊̈́̽Ǝ̷̛̩̹̠̾̾͜ᙠ̴̧̧̧͖̬̻̗̫̈́̆̇̒̾͘͠͠͝ ̴̠̳̟̮̺͖̜́͜Ǝ̴̨̬̦͉̞͔͐̓̋͗̆̃̈͠Λ̵̧́̈́̂∀̴̠̖͔̝͓̅̓ʜ̶̼̥̣̟͕̀͌̐͛̌̽͆̈́͌͠ ̵̢̭͒̏̔̔͆̍̕ᗡ̵̡͎̲͗̏͑͋̓͝ͅ˥̴͕̘͎̲̪̱͋͋͊̏̓̅̌͘∩̸̡͙͎̘̭͔̆͑͑̐͂̓̽̇͝ᴏ̸̡̳̏̍ʜ̷̢̧̺͍͍͇̘̞̽̾̌̓̉̂̃ꜱ̵̧͔̫̬̝͙͖̫̹̿̀͝ ̴̥̅̕⊥̷̥͖͔̺̘͐̏͛̌̂̀͝ɪ̸̺͑̇͂̈́ ̷̮̗̫͂̽ᴏ̶̱͆̆͐́̊̕̕ꜱ̵̬̭̗͔͕̺̻̫̽́̆̉̋͑͘͝ͅ ̸̺̬̙̘̫̤̂̅̐̋̀͝͝˙̵͓͓̱͎̑̎̋̏̓̍̔͊͂̈́ͅͅ˙̷̢̱͕̓̇͐̑̐͗̃̈́͘˙̸̨͇̞͔̮̗͔̗̠͌͘̕⊥̴̖͛̈́͗̉͐̿̕͝͝˥̶͕̣̮̖̜̗͍̘̭̒̂͗ͅ∩̸̡̧̭̰͌͜∀̷̙̞͉̘̈̊̄̓͆͝͝Ⅎ̵̛̛̫̲̖̀̒͆̕͜ ̶̡̙̃̈͐̉̄̅͂⅄̸̢̼̀̄̏̒̐̐̈́̂̕ᴡ̵̡̧̛̳͇͓͎̯͙̪̇͘ͅ ̷̢̢̫͍̜̼̤̗̝̜͂̈́́̍˥̴̢͇̰̦̯̻̺͐͊͋̇̒͌̚˥̴̞̩̼̞̱͉̫͎̐̈́͊ͅ∀̵̢̪͚̹̤̓̊̃̽͌̋̿́ ̷̙͎͒͜ꜱ̵̣̋̂̈́̐̍ɪ̶̰̒ ̸̡̥̹̰̬̼̲̅͛̅̎̂͐͜ꜱ̵͎̰͒̑̔̃͒ɪ̷̖͖̭͎͔̝̜͙̓͆̔͗̊́̄͘̚͝ʜ̸̫̪̱͇̦̎͆͊͆̈́̈́̐͠⊥̵̦͉̞̜͋͂̏͗͂̒̋ ̵̤̝̞̈́̔̾̈́̅͘͜˙̸̨͕̟̠̲͓͉̃͊̏̍͗͒͝ͅ˙̸̨̫͖͚̹̦́͑̽͋͜͝͠͝͝˙̵̧̺͙̎̂̿̈́̄͗̚͝⊥̸̞̥̯͐̒̍̓̂̎˥̵̢͕̤̪̳͇͈́̀͌̌͊̒͜∩̴̨̹̥͗̾́̒͐̅̊̚̚͘ͅ∀̴͉̰̯́̒͋͌Ⅎ̷̡̨̮͖͓͖̼̖̠́̄̐͋̿͒͋͌ͅ ̸̨̼̰̘̗̤̱̈́͌̔̌͐̄̀͊͜⅄̴̡͉̠̼̘̐͝ᴡ̵̺͔̠̘̳͙̠͇͒͝ ̴̰̥̦̘̪͔͆̎̈́̿˙̶̠̹̭̞͍̗͇̋̉˙̶̢̡̣͂́̋̏̍̃̚ͅ˙̶̪͖̳̊̍͠Ǝ̸̞̇̚ɪ̵̨̜̮͙̲̗̘̯͇̄̀̈́̊͘ͅᗡ̴̤̫̘̮͎̈̃̓̃ͅ ̴̻͙̉̍̈́͂́͗̕˙̷̭́̂̀ͅ˙̵̤̖̓̅͋̔͛̏͗̕͠˙̵̡̛͈̱̤̝͚̹͊͊̏̑̓̀͜Ǝ̸̨͍͚̦̜̭̇ɪ̷̧̖̮̤͚͎̗̤̌̾ᗡ̴͙̻̲̬̞̰͕̺̉͂́̿̈́̉̀̀͝ ̶̢̛̬͎̘̻͔̣͉̌͒̋̔̀͛̋̂˙̵̡͔̣̓́̍̇̓̄˙̸̬͎̰̄̿̄͋̾̊˙̶̨͉̤̜̬̥̞͑͆̆͊̀̒̚͠Ǝ̶̪͍̜͇͓̗̩̭̿̔̾̾̈́͜ɪ̵̡̢̺̳͍̰͑̓̍͗̉̚ᗡ̴̢̧̬̗̥͘ ̶̨̰̱͕̟̩̪͆͒̈́͊̓͜˙̶̨͚̣̰̣̹̲̳̋̂͋̽́̄̐͝˙̵͙̆̒͘˙̴̟̲̒̈̊͝͝Ǝ̶̧̛͕̘̥̲̲̳̞̠̮̐̒̿̎̃̓̔͘ɪ̵̡̙̟̦̉̈̎ᗡ̶̡͓̻̪̜̭̦̮̣͖͛͌̓̆͘ ̶̰͖̤͍̤͈̺̝̗͚̎̇̍̂͒̑͠˙̶͔̯͂̒̾̉́͝ͅ˙̸̜͒̄̊͋͗͋͋̌̚˙̴̢͙͔̹̰͑̅̍̓́̅̾͆Ǝ̵̘̭̜͙̟̆̃̂̇̚̕͝ɪ̸̧͙̫̞͈̭̻͕͇͐̂͋ͅᗡ̸̜͆̔͑̀̕͝͝ ̴̨͙̄͛̅͝ᴏ̵̼̬̠̄͝⊥̷̛̫̖̹̱̭̤̭̪͓̑̔̓͂̐ ̵̢̻͕̙͙͔̻͈͆̄̍̿̃̀̏̕⊥̶͈͖̋̉̿̃ɴ̸̢̳͋̀̈́̉͐̚̕∀̶̻̗̞͚̥̆̊̄͐̑͗͋̾͝ᴍ̸̨̡͈̜̦͉͎̏͒̆̎͋̅ ̷̨̨̠̰͖̟̞̓̑̉̏̀̾͒͠ɪ̷͇̠̎͆̏̇͑̊ ̸̜͓̬̲̤̰̖̗̗̹̋̈̋̋͊͝˙̵̼̣͉̤̆͂̀̚˙̴̨͚͕͇͠˙̷̡̱̝̯̅̃͗͜͝Ǝ̷̲̺̬̹̖̘̟̓̔̊͗̈́͒͠ɪ̴̮̻͑ᗡ̵̨͈̱͕͇̲̺̄̈͗̾͒̒̓ ̸̫̫̬͐͂̍̓̾́̿͝˙̶̨̱̜̤͖̗̫̈́͆͆̄̃̋˙̸̜̭̳͈͈̦̝̇̉͛̀˙̷̧̛͈̪͑̓̈̅͝ꜱ̸̯͎͚͙͔̻̬̘͊ɪ̷̞͔͎̞̻͙̓͐ʜ̶̧͎͓̯̣͚͖̱͍̲̌̌̑͐̍͝⊥̷̛͖̦̗̩̾̒̉̒̈́̒͊͊ͅ ̸̮̙̭͙̯̍̐̈́̇̓̅̆͘⊥̶̪̂̈̂͛̌ɴ̶̡͔̟͙̭͎̤̓͋͛͐̉̓̽͌͋̾͜ͅ∀̴̭̞̲̰̦̘̐͛͋͂̎̓͛́͝ᴍ̸̜͉̺̠̰͈͂́̅́ ̸̨̣̬̼̟̯̫̗̆͂̄̇̅̄̓̊⊥̴͈̈,̵̥̋́̅͘͝ɴ̴͓̋̒̿̆̔͌̎́͝͠ᴏ̵̘͆͗̀̈́̾̈̌̈́̃͠ᗡ̷̡͈̯̑͆̎̐͗̈́̀̒͘ ̶̧͙͔͕̣̩̘͍̊̈́͌̌͗͊̚͜ͅɪ̸̡̠͕͍̖̝̩͉̥̜͆̎̇̃͐̽̓͝͝ ̶̛̬̜̝͍̊̈̅̌͘̚˙̴̛̥̺̗͇̟̲͍̤̙̺̔̏͌̊͐̀͘͝˙̴̨̡̧̨̝͓̰̱̤̎̃̍͌̉˙̸̛̛̩̻̟̻̙̦̟͈̽͊̓̇̈̔̃͊͜Ԁ̸̻̜͉͇̝͇̆ᴏ̴̛͓̦͕̒̓̔̍͝⊥̴̨̤̱̲̗̣̋ꜱ̴̡̼̾͐̏̒̋͂͂̈ͅ ̸̛̤͔̞͈̹͈̱̥͖̍̅̂͗̈́̃͗͜͠Ԁ̸̪͌̈ᴏ̴͙͖͎͔̮̐͐̏̅͊͛ͅ⊥̴̳͙̣̿̑̏̋͊͆͛̽̄̇ꜱ̸̡̼̇ ̸̧̹̊͐̽̅͐͊͘Ԁ̷͈̘̝̞͇̚ᴏ̴̖͍̯͚̝̯̈̋͘̚⊥̸̧̣͇͕̤̣̟̬͘ꜱ̶͙̰͚͔̪̘̑̊̍͛̑͘ ̷̢̛̯̜͍̏̃̊̍͊̀͒͌Ԁ̷̢͈̹͆ᴏ̵͓̘̥͚̖̣͉̩͇̉̊̀̽̅͘⊥̷̨̨̧̼̻̖̝͎̲͛͑̔͌̄̎̓ꜱ̴̲̲̞̳̐̓̔͆̑̉̂͝͝ ̷̨̢̖̤̱̲̄Ԁ̶͔͈̘̓̀̾̌͆͝ᴏ̴̥̦͂̌̐̾͑͐͑̒̈́͜⊥̴͕͈̤̒͌̒͠ꜱ̴̬̰͇̺̮̽͘ ̸̘̮͉̬͐͌̃̒̂͑̓Ԁ̸̡̡͉̠̬̪͓͒̆̊̾̾̽͜͠͝͠ᴏ̷̨̧̗̯̼̤̪̙̫͚̕⊥̵̱̀̄͊̈́̓̀̉̆͝ꜱ̴̢͕̳̺̩̗̖̖͊͛͆͆̇͘ ̵̬̇̐̾͝Ԁ̴͉͈̦̹̲̑͠ᴏ̶̢̮͇̠͚̻͓̬̋͂̓̇͘͝⊥̷̢̛̘̞̟̌͆̉̃́͘͘͜͝͝ꜱ̵̨̛͙͍̼̏̑̆͂̑̽̇͘͝ ̸̨̩͓̟͔̻͖̟͍͂͑̒̀̾Ԁ̸̮̲̰̥͙͙̚ᴏ̴̨͆̏̓̾̑̆̚⊥̶̳̹̎ͅꜱ̵̖̤͂̽̈̉̀̏͂ ̶̟̏̎Ԁ̶͖͚̝̘̝͔͇̖̳̞́̉͒̀̊̐̋͆̕ᴏ̵̫̯̙̻̤̖͊⊥̸̫̞̼̯̩̺̟́͘ꜱ̸̬̀̋̽̃̈́̒̾̚͝ ̴̧̛͇̺̙̝͕̥̩̊̉͗͌͗͊́̊̋ͅԀ̴͔̤͙͙͚̣̥͠ͅᴏ̶̨̞̩͗̕⊥̷̧̣̘͎̗͈͖͆̿͜͝͠͝ꜱ̴̛̖̭̚ ̸̨͎̲̰̃̊͌͘Ԁ̴͓̺̙̯̖̥̄̓̀̌̃ᴏ̶͎̞͓̩̣͇͐̎ͅ⊥̵̨̮̖͖̣̼̬̮̐̍͒̍̽͐͑́͘̚ꜱ̵̰͖͚͓̙̘̅̌̄ ̸̡̯̮̗͍͐̽̆̃̐̂͆Ԁ̴̧̧͚̦͔̻̈ᴏ̴̟̺́́́̋̉̂̈́͋͝⊥̸̨̬͂̌͌ꜱ̵̪̤̯̓̃̽̔̐̑̉͘ ̷͓̺̋̕Ԁ̸͎͈̃̈́̀͋͌̏̃͝ᴏ̴̨͙͕̝̏̓͌͋̑̈̈́̃̇⊥̴̧͙̹̘͔̬̱̙̎̑͐̎̑̾͑͘͘ͅꜱ̴̛̣̻̬͊ ̷̨̨̮̯̳̱̫͓̻͋ͅ˙̶͕̞͈͔̖̺͆̆̂˙̷̥̰̺̈̒̿̃̀̓˙̸̢̛͔̲̬̲͉̥͍̖͈̐̏̽̋̕Ǝ̸̡̺̭͔͗̂͋̐̉̍̈͂͘ͅᴡ̶̢̱͔͍̼̩̜̗̼̏̐̅ ̵̡̣̪̼̯͓̳̮͊ᴏ̵̘̻̬̻̦̖̺͕̙͓̆͐̕͘̕͝⊥̷̨͔̻̳̖͙͈̼̳̪̋̿͝ ̶̬͖̙̄͝ᗡ̶̖͇͍̹̉̍̌͐̄͆̃̈́͠ͅƎ̵̧̭̯͇̯͈̬̣̥͖͊̇͛̽̍̅͂ɴ̴̨́̅̄̀͌̌̽̇͠͠Ǝ̸̼͕͍̟͖͚͈̲̲̇̽Ԁ̵̞͔͒Ԁ̶̼̹͓̳̲̜̯͉͉͉̅͂̉́̋̕͠∀̵̨̘̲̜̯͗̅͊̑́͠͠ʜ̸͙̪̺̤̟̩̓̀̌͌̉̄̄̾ ̷͓̮͓̦̌̀ͅƎ̸̺̆Λ̴̡̱̯̥͉̜͇̻͉̼̎̍̄̀∀̵͍̋͂̈́̄̃ʜ̸̬̖͍̆͐̄̓̔̏́͌͝ͅ ̷̧̜̞͖̹̪͌̿̐ᗡ̴̡͔̥̘̜̙̟̽̂̐̇̈͆˥̴̛͖͌͒̈́̄̄͘∩̴̨͙͙͈̳̜̏͆͒̇͜ͅᴏ̶̻͍̲̦̳̄̄̓͒̚͘͠ʜ̴̬̲̐͋̈́̄̓͌̏͝ͅꜱ̸͈͊̔̃̕͘͝ ̸̡̩̙̺͚̆̿̆̊ͅꜱ̶̢͇̩̘͔̼̱̫͚̫̎̌̊̈̕ɪ̵̮̠̹̣̝͎̰͍͈̺͛͑̌͛̕ʜ̶̲̼̗̙̣̣͉̳͛̀̋͋̉͜⊥̴͓̱̲̪̓̋̎̋͘̕͝͝ ̶̨̟͈͔̯͉̠͙̽˙̸̡̡̮̩͕̰͎͐̆͋͘˙̷̛̹̱̏̉̑͛̂˙̸̢̧̨̛̣̦͕͈͍͌͆̆͝ͅͅƎ̷̛̠̱̂̾̿̎̈́͌̃̑ᴡ̷̨̡͖͙̮̝̦̦̦̣̂͑ ̷̨͕̝̲̗̭͒̈́̽̓͝Ⅎ̸̰̘͌́́̚͝ᴏ̶̧̞͔̲̻͒͑̈́͋̎̀ ̴̧̺̺̼̤͙̰̩̐̍̈́̈́͊͌̌͐̐Ǝ̷̡̠̠͕̜͕̫̈̈ꜱ̵̛̻̮̜͚̎͒͋̂̌͊͝͝͝∩̷̱̗̜͊̓̈̿͜͜ͅ∀̸̢̠̥̮̠͙̮̯̻͓̿̓̌͂̇̐̚͘͝͠Ɔ̵̬̞̺͙̓̈́̈Ǝ̵̲̪̤̰̺̻͖̥̊̀͂̾̃͜ᙠ̵̹̹͕͚͚̮̺̼̣̓̾͜͠ ̵̧͔̫͉̞̣́͒̽̎˥̷̘͇̮̪͂̑˥̷͇̰̜̽̐∀̵̗̺̳͇̤̝̦̠͕̭̈́̇͆̃̀͊͊̉͑̀ ̸̨̗̓͑̈́̃̌̎̌ꜱ̵̠̼̥̓̃͑̇͌́͝ɪ̴̫̲͚̭̩̮̭̔̆͐̋̀̎ ̸̡̹̗̖̟̙̓̌͌̔̂̽́̆͐⊥̷͓̳͔̼̫̫̲͇̘̪̀̎̎̈́̈́ɪ̸̮͓͈̘̗̠̝͕͛͐̂̕ ̶̡͉̜̮̹̣̰̾̓̍̋̓͌̈́͠͝˙̸̧̤̞̹͖͙̖̘̐͊̾̎̒͊̉̅͘ͅ˙̵͇̗͇̥̆̈͛͛͒̈͑͘ͅͅ˙̸̣̳̹̠͊̈́͘⊥̸̡̰̮̬̻̿̍̋̾͒˥̶̡̘̖̳̦̼̩̱̪̉͋̏͝ͅ∩̴̳͊́̈∀̴̳̯̀̃̕Ⅎ̵̢̜̜̩̟̠͌̍̈́̎̉͜͝ ̵̱̯̼͖͒̑̏̓̀̓̕͠⅄̵̨̛̹͉̟͛̾ͅᴡ̵̧̡̫̻̈ ̶̱̘͈͔̩̬̹̻̐͛͌̿́̂̆̓͜˥̵̧̯̺̦͔͔̪̟̩̆͗̏̌̓̆͝˥̸̻̰̂͋̆́̆̉̓͜∀̴̛̩̼͔̀ ̴̡͊͘͝ꜱ̷͔̆̃͑͂̀̿͌̚ɪ̴̡̧͎̱̰̲͍̙̥̀̈́ ̷̟̙̯͍̯͈̔̈́̃̂͌͜͝͠͠ꜱ̴̲̻̘͈̻͉̹̦̝̰̈ɪ̷̧̞͓̯̲̤̬͝ʜ̷̘̘̠̣̱̾͒͠ͅ⊥̷͆̉̈́̃͂͜ ̵͉̦̺̽͝˙̸͖̼̌̆˙̸̡̡̰̠͇̂͗͋̍͗̉˙̵̨̛͉̠̯̝̫̦̟̣͂͋͗͑̊̐̉Ǝ̵̢̛͈̤̰͔̑̍̽̔͘͝ͅᴡ̵̭̭́͊̽ ̸̛̻̖͒̒̅̈́̀⅄̸̛͎͉͙͚̘̯̮̼̯͌́̌͌͐̅͝ʜ̶̢͕̗̥͇͉̌̐̓͘͝ᴍ̵̢̦͓̞̣̠̲̙̿̔̒̌̊͑̿̕͜ ̶̩̘͉͚̹̂̎̑˙̷̡͔̘̰̼̘̤̥͇́˙̸̬̹̙̆̅͐͌̆̐̓̉͘˙̸̮̖̝͚͇̖͋̋͆̄̑̕⅄̶̗̺̒͑ʜ̶̡̧͍̟̮͎̣̻͆̌̀ᴍ̷͔̥͇̱͕͖̪̉̈̎̎͛̽̈́̃͝ ̶͈͙̟̣̖̊͋̒̄̋̎͘̚͝˙̵̫͉̗͓͉̳̰͌͋̄͑͂˙̵̢͍͉̦͈̝͚̠̼̼̍̏͌͋͆̽̚̕˙̸̨͙̟̝̠̮̲̏Ǝ̷̢͍̝̱̣͙̬͇͒ͅɪ̶̛͖̝̥̈̍̎̚ᗡ̷̯͙̠̘̣́̅̐̂͂ ̷̢̧̛̛̦̖̐̑̈́͊̈́̽̔ᴏ̸͈̣͖̞̖̤̰̻̗͗̄͝⊥̸̲̪̪̜̖̍̍̌̽̚͜ ̴͉̥̃͋͒⊥̶̢̛̝̪̗̩̰̦̼͎̋͛ͅɴ̸̯̜̗̇̓̄̐∀̴̠̭͈̠̻̤̯̎͆ᴍ̷̩̪͙̰̆͊͋̍̌̆̚̚ ̴̳͇̓̐̊͊ɪ̵̜̓̽̇͋ ̶̤͎̳͉̲̱̜̂̒͐̎̅͋͜˙̵͚͗͊͆͊̃͠͝˙̸̢̜̜͍̫̗̬̥̾̀̚͘˙̷̯̗̦͔̠͈́̇͛͜Ǝ̶̧̱͕͍͕̦̪̬̖̤̆͗̎̍ɪ̸̣̤͂̓͂̋̅̄́̕ᗡ̵̻̺̬̗̤̳̙́̓͗̅̐̒̒̚͠ ̸̻͔̬̤͋͑̋̍͛͗͒̂͋͠˙̵̧̼̲͉͚̲͈̇͝˙̴̡̛͚̫̥͈͕̳̼͓̥͐̚˙̴̧̛̥͕̱̄̓̉̒̔ͅƎ̷̪͚́̿ᴡ̷͍̰͚̗̰͎͚͚̊͜͜ ̸̮̳͓̮͕̱̂̓̒̎̒͒˥̸͙̗̗̎̚˥̶̡̧̖̣͙̮̕ɪ̵̬̘͙̟͔̂̽⋊̵̢̯̩̻̋ ̸̰̝͙͔̈́͐̄˙̷͓̹̖̣̩̾̂ͅ˙̶͉̎͐͐̋̇̑̌̍˙̵̣̫̜̠̫̈̄̈́̂̏̎̀ᗡ̶̨͍̹͕̖̮̱͍̭͍̋͑͑́̑͝Ǝ̵̧͉̟̬̣̬̈́̀̿̈͘͝ɴ̸̗̤͉̯͚̳̤̖͑̓̈́̒̕̕͜Ǝ̴̨̧̧͇̯̤͈͉̤̋̊͑̔͗̌ͅԀ̷̗͉̱̝͎͚͙̖̼͓̑̀͆̽̂̆̚Ԁ̸̨̨͇̬̩̗̝͍̦͊͂̔̿̏̄̿̾͘∀̵̠̳̬͈̟͚̳͎̝͑̌͒̉́̒͌͜ʜ̶̢̙̙̦̟̠̭͂̈́̅̍̓͊̌̑͠ ̸̪̩̳̍̆̆̄̚⊥̸̼̖̮̲̍̋̽͊̉̀́̋̃,̸̧̫̤̍͌̊̃̚ɴ̴̯̲̤̥̲̲̋̓̐̐̇ꜱ̵̢̧̱̬̪̻͆͒̾̍̄̉̄͝ɪ̸͖̱̼͒̃̔̇͌̎̽̂͝ ̴̡̨̜͖̬̣̞̱͕̍͗͝ꜱ̸̝̾͛̾͘ɪ̸̢̮͓̲͊̄̽͛͝ʜ̸̨̲̺̺̰̺̓̐͌̒͐̚͜⊥̵̧̢̤̳̱̝͙̿̇͒̍̓ ̷̢̢̢̥̼͍͔͈̒͂̈́̓́͒̾̓͠˙̵̢̢̘̹̯̏͜˙̴͓̭̩̹̘̠̩̟̌̀̈́̉̃͘˙̷̫̗̪̎̇͌̍̄̏̈͂̔⅁̸͚̼̻̬̈̊͆͊͆͌̉͘͘ɴ̵̧̛̼̪̻͈͚̖̳͓̗͆̊̋̋̋̂̌̕͝ɪ̵̨͍̠͉̟͔̮͖̪̎͜ɴ̷̭̠̇Ǝ̸̳̟͖̩̪̟̩͙̈́̍̒́̑̚͝Ԁ̶͍̳̝̗̼̜͒͊͆̽̈́͊̔̿̄̚Ԁ̵̡̖̲͈̼͉̩̇͒̀̀̍̌̓̾͝∀̶̬̺̍ʜ̸̨̪͈͍͍̜͙̽͑͋̏͐̑̅̅ͅ ̷̢̭̪̱̞̮̹͉͔̲̊̄̒͒̈́͗͘Ǝ̶̡̧̬̤̫̩̿̾͆̋́̾͐͘̕ᙠ̴̻̣̝̼̏̒͜ ̶̱̺̻̄̍̍̎̂̾͜⊥̶̻̻͂̈͗̕͝,̴̰̯̖̬͓̣͇̗̋̏͆̃̚ɴ̴̡̛̪̘̄͐̐̇̒͛̓͝∀̸̩͔̩̗̝̖͋̉̈́͂̎͗̄̕Ɔ̸͔̈̿͋̿̃͆͑̾̕ ̵̱̟͕̣̼͊̎̔̂̌ꜱ̸̡̡͖͉͕͍̜͕̜̓̈́͌͊̓͊̀͘͜ɪ̴̧̜̙͔̲̯͚͆͑̈́̊̈́̓͘ʜ̷̣̩̓͛⊥̴̧̺̫̱̪̫̒̓̓̒̽͊͘ ̷̮͚̯̩̬̄̆̍͗̆͐̐˙̴̟̦̋̾͑͂̑͆͌̐͠˙̷͙͆̎̓͑̄͘˙̵̢͉̝͖͙̋͗̒̈̊͌̚͜͝Ǝ̸̮̤͙̪̬͊͆̃̔͝ꜱ̸̭̅̇͝˥̶̨̛̛̟̊͂∀̴̨̭̣̦̫̗̭͗̅͜Ⅎ̷̧͔̯͎̫͕͚̦̬̇̈͌̆̊̿͝ͅ ̶̪͓͈̈́͐̆̂˙̸̛̞̦̄̽̓̍̿̒̃̚˙̸̡̥̯̲̻͍͙͕͔̳͒͗̌̿̅̄̈̚˙̸̥̜̘̩́̆⅁̵̢̜̘̗̄́̊͗̆ɴ̸̱̮̝̐̇̈͐͌̈́̓̉͠ͅɪ̷̝̠̳̪̏̅̓̏̇̍͋̈́ɴ̶̨̛̮͙̙̰͖͈͊̇̓Ǝ̴͔̫̳̟̯̋̐̿͒̈́̈̕Ԁ̸̥̼̓͆̐͘Ԁ̷̧̫͎̃̄͋̅̆̓͘͝ͅ∀̶̮̍͆̓̀̈́̉͐̈ʜ̵̥̰̦̞͔͇̰̜̒ ̸̨̯̺͈̘̃̂̄̈́Ǝ̵̛̤̍̎̂̑̈́́̕͠ᙠ̵̺̱͍̦̼͙̓́̊̓͠ͅ ̴͖̈́͆̎̈́͝ͅ⊥̶̥̮͖̜͕͗̋̂̕͝,̸̨̠̤͇͎̦̺͉̝̟̚ɴ̷̬̩͆͂̍̃̓͗̅̈́̚∀̷͚̖̣̟͐͜Ɔ̴̨̹̤̩̈́̉̿̀͆̋̚̕ͅ ̵͚̤̰͚̳̅̃ͅꜱ̸̫͖̰̅͗̅̓͌͝ɪ̸̹̖͇̺͎́̿̆̽͛͜ʜ̴̤̮̟̠͚̻̙͗̇̔̓̓͑̎̐̌⊥̸͉̃́̋͛̕̕͠ ̷̡̛̦̺͕͙̪͚͚̬͎̌̒͒͆͑̓Ԁ̶̢̞̾ᴏ̷̬̱͕̟͇̣͓̐̀̄⊥̶̛̲̤ꜱ̶̢͓̳̦͕̻͌̓̌̎͆̐̒̋́͛ ̸͈̠̰̞̠͍̟̟̬̈́͠ͅԀ̶̧̭͓̘̈́̇̈́̐͒̋̈́̚͝ᴏ̶̡̣̥̘̺͓̠͕́̊̋̍͜͝⊥̵͓̥̳̎͝ꜱ̷̡̛̛̦͙̹̗̱̭̭̪̯̀̀͊̿͊̌̓͘ ̴̧̢̫̘̼̠̥̩̪̊͘Ԁ̴̖͍̰̰͆̾̎̔̇̐͗͘ᴏ̸̝̭̟͔̀̀̿̒́̂⊥̵̍̔̃̏̇͆͛ͅꜱ̸̞̎̈́̋̉̄̓̂̀͝ ̷̩̓̆̓͐̍̀̑̽Ԁ̸̤̝̰̰̜̳̳̖͍̌̏̇͌͜ᴏ̶͚̂͌̐̓̓͘⊥̸̢̢̧̗̻̤͑͒͑̅͑̀̚͜ꜱ̵͉̻͎̙̂̾̒̏̏ ̷̢̖̥̬̲̭̉̽̊͜Ԁ̸͔̿̾̊̐͋ᴏ̷͚͉̫̻̂⊥̵̫̼̻͓͍̩͚͕̬̅̑͌̒̐̿̎͝ꜱ̸̪̫̩͆͑̈́͘ ̵̨̹͙͎̲̻̜̥̔̌̇Ԁ̷̡̨̹̣̪̮͔̺͛̋͗̃̈́̏̋ᴏ̴͇̱̩̰̮̙͛̓̾͂̓͜⊥̷̧͎͉͎̹̲͎̟̺̈́͊̊̽̇͠ꜱ̵̨̤̲͖̣͉̣̪̝̑̓̅̔͑̂̋͜ ̶̛͙͇̪̟̤̲̹͇̆̍̄͝͝Ԁ̷͍͓̹͈̠̜̦̥͔̌̋̽̈́͊͗͌̓̾͜͠ᴏ̸̝͓̩̼̮̂̊͛͆̕⊥̸̗͍̘͙̟̩͇̱̭̔͂̚ꜱ̴̙̬̍͂ ̴̫̭͈͙͍͈͓̙̥͌́̅̐̓̓̄̈́͘͝Ԁ̴̢̛͓͓͎̘̦̪̦̈́̒̅̀̂̄ᴏ̵͍̠͑͑͌͗̚͘⊥̸̨̺͙͕̫̜͙̼̤̾̈́͊̒ꜱ̵̢͎͙͚̪̠̞̙͍̆͌͗̀̔ ̴̨̬̳̜͇̠̖̌̋͛Ԁ̷̛̳͓̏̍͆̈́ᴏ̷̪̜̗͓̘̦̉͒⊥̸̛͎͓̪̟̦̘̰͕͂͊̽̈́͐͐͋̇̃ꜱ̶̢͐̎̔͆͋̅͝͝ ̴̛̲̦̖̘̦̬̣͉͓̈́͋͑͠ͅԀ̵͖̠̰̈́̇̅͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅᴏ̶̧̜̙̺͚̙͉̄͊͐⊥̶̙̱̪̜̠̣̬̿͛ꜱ̶̨̦͉̑̾̅̌̋͋͘ ̶̳̈́̿͝Ԁ̵̮͕̼̭̮̭̈́́́ᴏ̴̭͋̌͛̾̃̏̅⊥̷̧̰̘͈̣̳̲̮̙̭͐̕ꜱ̷̻̹̯͇̗͚̂̄̈̎̀̐̊̿̔ ̷̬͉̙̯̠͖̻͂Ԁ̸̨̥̪͇̥̺̓̓͌̈͑͠ᴏ̵͓̦̋̀̚͝⊥̷̺͎͒̍̇͌̏ꜱ̴̯̪̗̫̙̣̊̅̐̈̍͐̀̈́̅̕ ̸̡̯̝͖̙͓̬̣́̈̇̄͒͠Ԁ̶̣̘͔̿͗̆̒̎̚ᴏ̴͈̮̓̓̆̍̓̈́͒̈̏̆⊥̴̡̲̮͓̦̣̾̏ꜱ̴̪͉͓̗͓̥̘̪̹̓͒̈͘͜ ̵̛̯̰̗̖͘Ԁ̵̦̲̥̱̦̫̓̃͒̌̈́̐͒̚ᴏ̸̡̧̢̼͎̟̝̗͛̽͠⊥̶̻͎̯̜̲̈͛͒͝ꜱ̷̱̂ͅ ̷̺̦̯͈̝̞̟̾̅̋̇̂̋ͅԀ̵͎̝͍͐̾̀̈́͛͆̌ᴏ̶̨̱̤̘̱͉͖̭̖͙͌̆̈͛̕͠⊥̸̟̆͒͐̓ꜱ̷̰̓͛̊̈̈́̐͛ ̴̟͙̣͕̜̌Ԁ̷̢̧̟̩̊͂̍̂ͅᴏ̷͇͚̹̣͈̑͑̈́̉̍̾̌̓⊥̵̘̞̯̮͉̞͔̐̒̀̉̕ꜱ̵̟̖͔̯̀̔̑̈́̈́

.....

....

...

"Whaaaaahhhhhahh..."

Dec 23/ 21:45/ Yukina's room

"Huff... Huff..."

I woke up from my dream. Even if I'm awake, my nightmare hasn't gone away. My world is already beyond repair. I shattered my own world into millions of pieces just like a glass. It was all because of me. If only I hadn't gone to main road, this wouldn't have happened...

When I regained my consciousness this morning, Ran was already gone. Apparently, the driver was found drunk who is now being held in police custody. Because of his drunk status, the red signal was completely useless and the accident happened.

But that doesn't really matters to me now. After hearing about Ran's news, my mind went complete blank. I wasn't even able to process what happened and I even ran all the way to my home before shutting myself in. The funeral was already done... I should have at least visited her... I'm the worst. I can't do anything but cry... What kind of girlfriend am I??

...

Ah! My pillow is all wet. Looks like I cried to the point that my eyes are complete red and dry... Tell me Ran... Just what am I suppose to do now? 

Before long, I heard the sound of my room's door being knocked... Who was it? ... Maybe it is... Ran...

But my question was answered by the voice beyond the door...

"Yukina... You are awake right now, right?"

It was my childhood friend, Imai Lisa.

"Just go away. I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Wow!! Your voice... It sounds like a ghost's voice from horror movie."

"I don't want to hear any jokes. DAMNIT, JUST GO AWAY... LEAVE ME ALONE..."

and just like that, I even shouted at my friend. I'm really worst. So Lisa, please go away...

"Yukina... Are you still crying?"

...

"I don't think that's what Ran wants... If Ran was here, I don't think she would like to see you in such condition."

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT HER. WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW, HUH?"

What am I even doing? Please I beg you... Just go away and leave me alone...

"You're right. I don't know much about Ran neither can I really tell how you're feeling... Maybe if I'm in your position right now, I would be in similar situation. But you know..."

...

"As you're right now, I think I know Ran better than you. I know Ran really cares about you. I shouldn't be telling you this right now in your condition but even on her last breathe, all Ran ever talked was about you, you know... We all decided to leave you alone for time being and I also want to give you time so don't worry, I'll leave. I just came here to deliver the thing Ran asked me to give you. Well, I'll just leave it here."

The thing Ran wanted to give me!!?

"Oh and one last thing, if you decided to come out after this, tomorrow December 24, Christmas Eve, please come to park at 8 pm... Well, we'll be waiting for you. Take a good rest, Yukina."

Finishing everything she said, Lisa made her way to exit. I couldn't see her but the faint sound of footsteps told me about her. I'm sorry but right now I just want to be alone. I'm sorry Lisa for shouting at you.

After hearing the main door being shut, I slowly opened the door of my room. I peaked my surrounding to see if there is anyone else but as Lisa promised, she was nowhere to be found. I can't even tell how scared I am to open my door. But seeing no one there, I signed a breathe of relief. And the reason is, the thing Ran send for me, I want to know what it is. So, I looked toward my feet only to find a small paper bag. In a jiffy, I brought it inside my room before closing the door.

I slowly opened the bag only to find a small metallic thing...

"Isn't this..."

...

* * *

To be continue↝↝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ I'm sure you have know this from Facebook or Reddit or any social media but if you haven't...  
¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯ Normies you should go and watch 'Hotarubi no Mori e'.
> 
> And next chapter will be the last one so please look forward to it. I know I know... With this, I betrayed the title of this fiction... Ahaha... (I'm just trying to laugh my way out.)-ᄒᴥᄒ-
> 
> See you soon. Take care and stay healthy...


	13. I will bring you back (final).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much in a life, no matter what it is... What is there for me if I can't even save my family... Here I promise you, no matter what, even if I have to go against the way of heaven, I will bring you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
(≧▽≦)

Dec 24/ Yukina's room/ 22:30

The moment I opened the small bag, small metallic like thing dropped out of it. I picked it up and started to play by moving through its edge. A small round with only half of orginal design, it was something I gave to Ran that day when making a vow... It was a wedding ring we exchanged. 

I wonder why did Ran gave this to me? Well leaving the question out of my mind for now, I searched for something else. After all, even though ring is no longer inside of the paper bag, it still didn't lose its weight. As expected, there was something else. Metallic black in color, it wasn't that foreign to me. I would have to be an idiot not to recognize a simple digital camera.

Only after that the paper bag in my hand felt a lot lose. But still hoping there to be something, my mind unceremoniously searched inside the bag but to no avail. As such I put the bag aside and slowly operate the small digital camera on my hand...

It didn't display many things... There was no images, not there was any audios, all it had was a single video clip. Even though all it had was a single video of few minutes but for some reason, I felt way too scared to just play it. 

Huu* Haa*

After long inhaling and exhaling process through my mouth, hardening my heart, I clicked on a video file. The moment I opened it, all I saw was a hand covered in bandages which was fixing the camera's lens angle, probably considering some weird movements. Few seconds passed, only then the hand moved away which was previously blocking all the views.

Only a second passed after the hand moved away, a tears started to drop from my eyes. My heart, it was like someone is clutching it till it burst. It hurts. It really hurts my heart to see the avatar in front of me like that. All my surroundings started out blur but I was brought back when I heard the voice.

「Hi there, crybaby.」

Her voice was like that of nightingale, forcefully bring me back to reality. Only after rubbing all the tears from my eyes was my vision started to get a lot better. Even the smiling face of the girl behind the display. It may be impossible but right now all I want to do was, go beyond the barrier of glass and hug the girl.

「Finally decided to wake up huh, sleeping princess... So tell me, how do I look? Don't I look like a mommy... ahahaha though not all part of me is covered in bandages.」

How can she still look so happy despite all that is beyond me? How should I even react on her question?

「Anyway I hate you, Yukina. I want you to be here in front of me. I'm sad.」

"So-sorry..."

「Sorry isn't something I want to hear. Now I have to guess what kind of reaction you make and all the answer you give...」

Don't read me like a book and don't be sad to those kind of settings is all I can cursed inside my heart. I don't even know, should I laugh or cry on her childish tantrum.

「Sorry... Looks like we got out of topic. Anyway there is three things I want to say to you. So listen carefully... Ok.」

...

「First... The most important right now and I have to tell you. Right now it is my fault that you are in this condition... I know you just thought it isn't mine but it actually is... And if you keep this up, I would be having hard time resting in a coffin... I'm probably rolling my eyes from my grave... Sigh* Yukina... I'm dead man to begin with... Honestly to be able to exchange my life for you, you have no idea how happy I am. So don't be sad alright. I was going to die anyway, so the fact that I can use my life to save you... It feels me with proud like I was able to accomplish something in my life. So if you think my decision is bad and still going to be sad, then I'll tell you, I can't rest in peace. So I want you to accept it... Accept my feelings for you.」

... All I can stare her at silent. She is damn selfish girl who don't even think of others. Idiot... 

「Now it leads to second. Yukina be happy and chase after your dream. Because I know... my Yukina is someone amazing, not some wounded wolf but a phoenix destined to soar high. You may fall, get hurt, broke or cry but my Yukina will never give up. After all it was you who made me for who I am. It was you who brighten my dark world. So I know that my Yukina is best among the bestest out there. So Yukina, let this foolish girl know that someone I love is really really amazing. 」

Isn't that obvious? You really didn't have to put out. I'll let you know that the girl you love isn't just some run-in-the-mill but really amazing. I... Ran I... will make you regret dying on me... I want... you to be there... beside me... Idiot... You are being really selfish... You don't even know... how hard... it is for me... to lose you...

「I know... I know it all too well, Yukina. I know because I know you love me very much and you wish to cherish me. That's why I know how hard it must be for you and all I could say is sorry for being selfish. All I could say is sorry for running away. But Yukina... this is also why I want you to be happy and smile because ever since you started to show various sides to me... I can't tell you how much blessed I felt. All in all, I came to love you even more. It is funny how I tried to hide my feelings for you by fighting with you. Now that I think about it, I feel so stupid...」

And you are. Really really reallllllyyyy~ biggest stupid. But at least you are my idiot. So your third point is over huh? Now what...

「Oh and one more thing...」

There is more...

「What... Is there a problem or you don't want to hear me anymore?」

No, I can hear you for all eternity. I'm surprised that you said three at the beginning...

「Hmm... well let's just add this as post-script. I want to ask you if you could keep the ring I sent together with yours. Well it doesn't have real meaning but even if you fall in love with another girl, at least I can still feel together with you. Ahaha sorry for childish request...」

It really isn't. So that's why she sent me the ring, huh... 

「Well I thought of saying things about ring at the beginning but I really didn't have any idea where to insert it so all I could do was add it like completely new subject. Still there is something else I have to say. Remember the day of our confession... I told you about surprise present... well it didn't remain surprise any longer...」

Now that she mentioned it, she did say something about that... I was so involved with my love life with Ran, I completely forgot about that incident...

「I don't know if today is before Christmas or after Christmas but that day I knew I wouldn't be alive on the day of Christmas to give you present. And since our confession was totally out of blue, I just thought about telling how I felt about you through that present. Well it may not hold its original meaning any longer but I'm still glad I was able to give you something. Well Lisa-san said she kept it somewhere in your room. I hope you will find it.」

And I can't tell you how much glad I'm to be able to receive a gift from you and there is still a day before Christmas. But still since it is Lisa, she probably hide it somewhere. It would be pain to search.

Thinking about pain, I turned my head to look around room, just then some dazzlingly wrapped thing in the table caught my eyes. Ahh~ sorry Lisa for thinking bad things about you. 

I think I just heard someone sneezing from beyond my windows but I ignored it. Anyway after that my focus once again drawn toward the camera. 

「And finally one last thing...」

Hai... Hai... I'll put it as post of post-script... But when I was thinking of comedic, Ran who was covered in bandages got on her knees with lot of difficulties. I raised my hard unconsciously to stop her but it was unnecessary. Finally she flashed me the brightest smile she can forge before saying her final words...

「Yukina... I Love You... For loving someone like me... Thank You and Goodbye...」

And with that, screen turned off indicating that the video is over. After that, with the camera in my hand, I finally fell to my bed...

I slowly turned my head to look at where her present was. I slowly got up before heading towards it. I slowly took it in my hand and cherish it like it is something really precious. Well in a way it was honestly, after all it was also the reason why such dramatic confession happened that day...

After which I slowly opened the present. It was somewhat normal as everyday present but what caught my attention was a scenery inside the glasses. A small world filled with snow, a single Christmas tree stands, where two bears were holding a small cute heart in which "I LOVE YOU" was written. It was indeed a beautiful sight. 

"And I guess these two bears are us, huh.."

Holding it to my chest, I finally got to bed and closed my eyes. Fatigue caught up to me as I slowly fall into darkness. It was like all the tension finally left my body and my spirit got free once again.

* * *

Dec 24/ 07:45

After waking up, the first thing I did was ran toward the place where Ran is being kept: in another word her graveyard. In a way, I brought some roses. Honestly it took me sometimes to reach but finally I reached the place where she is resting.

"Finally, I kept you waiting Ran."

...

Of course, I wouldn't get any answer but it didn't made me sad. I took a look at her before closing my eyes while all the memories flashed through my mind. After I opened my eyes, I took the bucket of clean water before I started to clean memorial stone even though it hasn't been much time. After some serious clean up, I put the rose in front of her before praying. 

Honestly I should just go home but I want to be beside her right now. Without thinking about anything else I sat down beside her slowly resting within her stone. It should be hard but for some reason, there was comfortable warm feelings...

"Say Ran, are you feeling lonely all by yourself? I did heard you get lonely easily."

...

"But don't worry. As long as I'm here, I won't let you feel lonely. I may not be beside you all the time but I'll keep on coming here just to be beside you. Without you here, I'm probably end up being more lonely than you."

...

"By any chance, are you wondering why I brought blue rose out of all things?"

...

"It is quite funny actually... Do you know Ran... Blue rose helps to accomplish something impossible... So I want you to listen.... Ran I will......."

..............

I sat beside her silently for unknown period of time. I wasn't talking about anything not was I receiving anything. It was just silent. Even though the real person wasn't alive, just being beside her like this gave me a sense of security. A warm feeling which would being fluff to my heart. And as such I fell victim to drowsiness.

A time slowly went by. By the time I wake up, it was already a night time. I looked around before slowly bringing out my phone to remind me of sense of time. When I looked at it, it was already half past seven of night. Just then a word Lisa said to me hit me. I remember her saying to meet her 8pm at the park. Well at least I'm not late. 

"See you later, Ran."

Saying my goodbye to Ran, I finally made my way to the park. When I reached there, I saw a large amount of people facing at the same direction. I also turned to look at where they are facing only to see an eye-catching stage. But still it wasn't a stage that caught my eyes after all I have seen many high grade stage than this temporary one. What caught my eyes was the members on top the stage.

Standing on top were all extremely high level beauties to the point that just them standing there is enough to recognize that place as holy. But for me, I'm more surprised by other thing. Up there was not only Lisa and members of Roselia but also members of Afterglow. And considering the foundation of stage, if felt like they are collaborating for something. With all that in mind, I slowly made my way toward stage. I can still hear some lingering conversation of many people but that is none of my concern.

"Ah Yukina... Here here... Finally decided to come out of your den, huh..."

When Lisa spotted me, she immediately flashed a smile before waving at me. For some reason it looks like she had been worried about me. Following her, everyone looked toward before welcoming me. What kind of VIP welcome is this? Not only that, all the people looked at me...

Odd... Have I always felt this awkward when people looked at me...

"By the way, what is all this?"

I couldn't help but ask in surprise to which Sayo answered...

"Well, Afterglow prepared a concert for this very day but well, with Mitake-san's accident... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to worry about it."

I reassured her so that she wouldn't have to think about all those stuff.

"Well, we want to keep our promise to Ran so we decided to do this. And well, we also want you to take place of Ran's so we asked everyone from Roselia to join us."

"So that's why. But Aoba-san, I hate to say this but I don't know anything about the song Ran prepared."

I gave her my honest reply. Even though I'm happy I was able to fulfill final request of Ran, but I don't know about the song Ran prepared and even if I get it, I can't just perform without any practice. After all I don't want to perform the song Ran prepared in a sloppy manner.

"Ehehe... You don't have to worry about that Yukina. Do you know what song Ran prepared for her final concert?"

I tilted my head in a confused manner but maybe sensing my confusion, Lisa gave further explanation.

"It is actually your original song. You may not believe it but even though Ran was putting up a fight... Looks like she was your biggest fan. But just by saying this much, you get the clear picture, right."

"Haha... It would be actually bad if I can't even tell what was going through the head of my own girlfriend despite hearing all that, right..."

... After that we all talked and laughed for a few minutes while preparing for the concert. Finishing all the preparation, we moved for the main cause. Seeing our movement, all the people started to cheer for us. I really don't know but for sometimes now, I have been feeling really uneasy. Anyway just when I was about to move for my position, that Aoba-san called out to me.

"Here Minato-san, this is something for you."

"This is... But it is something that belongs to Ran. Sorry but I don'-..."

"Afterglow was formed because of Ran. Honestly we would like to keep going but without her, Afterglow will never be the same. So this is the last time we'll perform. Seriously giving Moca-chan such a hard time~... She is one hell of a selfish girl, isn't she?"

"I do agree but..."

"Here~"

Aoba-san forcefully handed me Ran's guitar.

"But shouldn't you guys hold onto it?"

"Hehe~ we could~... But we aren't her girlfriend~"

"You... Hah~ fine whatever."

Such was my attitude but frankly, I'm happy too. I hugged the guitar before slowly making my way to front only after which I was able to tell why I was feeling uneasy. My footsteps become extremely slow. Just a few steps and I could reach it but every step felt so heavy that I felt like giving up.

It was late but only now I realized why everything felt so scary. The people infront of me, their voices, their steps... It was all the same from the night of that accident. Suddenly my back felt like sweating a lot. Scared... My legs suffered like it could lose any moment. My steps came to a halt and I froze in fear, doing nothing but tightly hugging Ran's guitar.

Just when I thought I was going to lose to my fear, a gentle soft hand gave me a push on my back before a sweet nightingale like voice whistled in my ear...

♪Go for it, Yukina!!

I looked back to see the source of the voice but no avail. I clutch the clothes around my chest with my hand before slowly taking a breathe after which I made my way toward the mic bit by bit. With the sound of musical instruments around me and same with the cheers of crowds, my voice resounded throughout the horizon.

...

Say Ran... I listened to all your words... But I wondered about it... When you said all that, despite your own situation, it was me all you thought about... It made my happy... But it also made me sad...

"Please listen to my voice, everyone cause it contains all the amplitude of my emotions."

You are right...

I will fall...

I will broke...

I will cry...

I will get hurt...

You are also right when you said your Yukina is a phoenix that will soar high through sky...

...But you know Ran, no matter how many times I have to get up, it would be pointless without you. I want to see you beside me whenever I'm singing.

"I want my voice to reach deeper part, far far beyond until she hears it."

Ever since I was a little, I had a dream and that was also the only thing I was good at... But when I grew up, I found someone I could share my dream with. At that moment, I found that I was capable of doing one more thing... I was good at loving you too.

So Ran, no matter how dazzlingly star I may be, my dream amount nothing if you're not beside me. I enjoyed singing, more than anything even if there was no one to hear it. But it started to change because I found friends to sing with. Then that changed into even more complex because I want you to hear me.

"Is my voice reaching out to you? Look at me and only look at me. I'll show you how amazing the girl you loved is."

Maybe you are right about me falling in love, one time, two times, ten times... But it doesn't matter because you are already my most precious person in my heart and I know that no one can replace you.

............

........

.....

I'll let you know Ran that you are wrong about one thing... Your Yukina isn't someone who only knows how to sing...

Your smile wasn't only thing that made me who I am. Along the happiness, I felt sad when we weren't together... Anxious, jealous, pain... I felt so many different emotions.

I hate pain more than anything so how can I keep on sallowing all this pain of losing you?

"Support me if I fell, help me to get up because I know you are right beside me."

Just having you by my side was enough to make my heart beat. Just walking in the night sky, grabbing your hard is enough. 

I'll let you know how amazing your Yukina is... I'll make you fall in love with me again and again and again... 

Let me remind you Ran... You are not just anybody. You are my girlfriend, my family and best of all you are my wife.

"So make sure you listen to my heartbeat clearly."

There is no way I'll ever let my family die. I'll hereby make a promise... Cross my heart and hope to die... If it is a god who stole you from me, I'll make them regret... All will pay if they stands on my way... I'll walk the sea of flames or climb the mountain of blades... Even if I have to dive deep into the depth of hell...

> I WILL DEFINITELY BRING YOU BACK.

No matter how many years, be it one, ten or hundred so wait for me.

* * *

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterword
> 
> Hello everyone, yuu here... I can't believe I'm actually writing 'AFTERWORD'. Kyaaa~ how novel-ish thingy... Ahem... Now getting to serious part... Umm... Let's see... What do you suppose to even write in afterword?  
...  
Thank you for all readers for reading this work of mine...  
...  
Actually it surprised me that I can write such long story considering how I had to put lyrics in my essay to make it long. Well teacher won't read all the essay of 30+ students, right? 
> 
> And I have to say sorry too. I know my grammars are messy and I don't even bother with proof-reading... Let's stick with re-reading part, so I know my story must be hard to read but I have geniuses as readers so I don't think I'll worry much in that case. Thanks in advance.
> 
> In truth, when I began to write this fiction, the story here was completely different from what I originally thought. Seriously the original had no confession part, actually many many changes are made. Whenever I tried to write, new ideas kept on popping on my mind and without a second thought, I kept on adding it thinking it might be beneficial for future event only to be changed. It changed to the point that even I thought what's the point of coming up with a story if I was going to break original foundation so easily? (Who the hell even come up with this story?) Anyway all I want to say is, if my story was hard to follow up, please forgive me.
> 
> Anyway once again thank you for reading it. I'm not cut out for writing but if any ideas popped in my mind, I will try my best to make it enjoyable. Anyway thank you once again...
> 
> See you... Stay healthy...
> 
> Yuu(2020)

**Author's Note:**

> You'll fall in love with someone before you even realize. When you do, you'll get a special power, a power to protect your love one.


End file.
